


Майна от Амарантайна

by Monstra (dzinki)



Series: Мона из Ферелдона [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Abominations (Dragon Age), Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Background Femslash, Background Slash, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fantasy, Fish out of Water, Modern Character in Thedas, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Попаданцы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra
Summary: Попаданка в Солону Амелл. Попаданка во всех смыслах страшный задрот. Суровые будни депрессивно-позитивной Героини Ферелдена в жёстком настоящем, откликах из прошлого и ебанутом будущем. Годы с 9:31 по 9:37 в зарисовках и вырванных из контекста мыслях.
Series: Мона из Ферелдона [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837828
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Всем, кто читал МиФ, и всем, кто решится читать продолжение)
> 
> **Также замечу, что:**  
>  Текст публиковался на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8709434
> 
> В тексте встречается слово «блять» (да, ошибка и грубая; диалоги не по Дитмару Эльяшевичу — берегите глаза, пожалуйста), Сьюшки есть, есть местечковый UST и отсылки ради отсылок. И помните: кондомы — это жизнь, это здоровье, всем нужны и всегда важны.  
> (b ^w^)b

За частоколом крепость пряталась внушительная. В ней не было изысков или роскоши, только крепкие башни с тёмными бойницами и горы позади. На первый взгляд и не скажешь, что не заброшено.

К тому же никто встречать не вышел. А в письмах божились.

Мабари принёс палку, снова подначивая кинуть. Хаос, идём ведь уже вторые сутки почти без остановок, а ему хоть бы хны. Где только этот веник волосатый находит столько сил?

Жнец требовательно гавкнул и тут же понёсся за улетевшей в поле корягой.

— Страж… — окликнули со спины, я отмолчалась, поправляя котомку с зельями. Плечо припарки и лириумные мензурки в деревянном гробу натёрли по самые гланды. Уже год прошёл, как меня сюда занесло по воле поехавшей малефикарши, а транспорта не предвидится. Хотя откуда в стране после Мора лишняя лошадь? Да и за лошадь беженцы могли и напасть по дороге. А так к гружёной дылде-оборванке, огромной чёрной псине и бухому гному с двуручным топором, больше него самого, как-то не рвались цепляться. Светлая сторона, однако.

— Страж! — гаркнул Огрен уже едва ли не в ухо. Пришлось отвлечься от созерцания горизонта. Солнечный выдался день, и пот по спине только не журчал. Не то чтобы гном тоже не упрел, но из-за его перегара любая другая вонь просто не пробивалась. Может, оно и к лучшему. Жнец снова принёс свою корягу, и пока я ею дирижировала, следил не отрываясь.

— Огрен, нет, — сказала я наконец. Гном нахмурился, даже снизу вверх смотря с угрозой. Я нахмурилась следом. — Ты сбрендил?! Да у тебя беременная жена дома одна! Оставишь её один на один в стране после Мора?

— Брось, страж.

— Да-да, я услышала всё ещё месяц назад, но… Жнец!

Пёс прыгнул и всё-таки вырвал из рук палку, унёсся в высокую траву на обочине тракта. Весной поля Ферелдена цвели как не в себя. Если бы подпевалы короля не собирались до второго пришествия, сейчас бы топтаться здесь с Алистером за компанию. Хорошо, что сам король теперь корчит монаршую неприкосновенность и до такой черни, как я, не снисходит, а то скрипеть бы мне зубами от его молчаливого омерзения, так и сквозящего при каждой встрече. А так вот на цветочки можно полюбоваться. Ромашки, милость Андрасте, ещё какую-то неведомую срань.

— Страж.

— Огрен, тебе ещё месяц назад сказано было, что Посвящение убивает.

— А я кто, по-твоему? Юбка трусливая? Я — берсерк! — Огрен ударил себя кулаком в грудь. Доспех бряцнул, отвлекая от тяжких вздохов. — Тебя назначили командором, вот и принимай рекрутов!

Зима успела кончиться, весенний Ферелден начал цвести, пахнуть и разъезжаться грязью по колдобинам. Даже главная Тропа Пилигримов от столицы, Денерима, до торговой столицы, Амарантайна, успела настолько разъехаться, что никого за эти сутки пока увидеть не удалось. Огрен же с момента пропажи души архидемона успел проесть мне плешь, свить в ней кокон из нервов и проесть их снова. Как бабочка. Или вонючая летающая моль с усами. Только рыдать от умиления и остаётся…

— Ну так чё, нужны тебе нормальные рекруты или будешь всяких сопляков подбирать по канавам? — продолжил он, и я всё-таки отмахнулась.

— Не говори потом, что не знал о всяком орденском дерьме.

Огрен в ответ торжествующе показал зубы. С жёлтым налётом. Зубной порошок явно прошёл мимо него ещё лет пять назад.

— Другое дело, командор, — выдал Огрен довольно.

И вот какой из меня вообще «командор»?..

Огрен пошёл быстрее. Я остановилась, разглядывая его спину. На фоне Башни Бдения гном выглядел особенно мелким, а громоздкие доспехи, похожие на доспехи Легиона Мёртвых, его будто сплющивали. По правде, неплохо бы было обойтись теми стражами, которых Орлей послал, а не набирать новобранцев, могущих помереть на Посвящении… Даже Огрена мне бы не хотелось отдавать этой заразе вот так, на блюдечке.

Жнец принёс палку назад.

— Эй, командор, ты там в землю вросла или что?! — гаркнул Огрен, меня передёрнуло. Ещё бы «Героиня Ферелдена» сказал. Какому контуженому маргиналу в принципе при взгляде на мою жирную тушу чешется брякнуть: «Хочу доверить ей свою жизнь, деньги, землю и дать кучу власти над орденом из преступников, отступников и других поехавших, заражённых говорящей чумой! Мы её не знаем и навыков у неё нет! Это ведь так безопасно и логично: сесть ей на шею!» Или в этом эрлинге всё ровно настолько плохо?

— Не вросла, — тихо огрызнулась я и зашагала дальше. Пёс снова убежал за палкой в высокую траву на обочине. — И не называй меня командором.

Было бы неплохо, если б это Варпом проклятое «повышение» обошлось только беготнёй за порождениями тьмы. Ведь больше мне Ферелдену предложить особо нечего. Не путёвки же по старой памяти на Глубинные тропы продавать. К тому же до первых микротранзисторов тут ещё лет так дохера. И до шариковых дезодорантов, и стиральных машин...

Мор кончился, но легче не стало. Умереть от лап архидемона теперь виделось проще, чем и дальше жить под чужим именем, в чужом теле из чужого мира, деля это самое тело с демонической тварью. Подумать, так кошмары с порождениями тьмы — это ещё цветочки. И Риордан-то только через неделю приедет, если Вейсхаупт снова не захочет от него стопку отчётов вслед за Орлеем. Зато и Логейна в Орлей забрали, и то легче рожи его гремлинской в округе не видеть. Да и вообще лучше о нём не вспоминать после всего.

К тому же порождения ещё представляют угрозу. Откуда-то вот-вот должно вылезти очередное порождение тьмы со своими подпевалами и какая-то огромная матка, пытающаяся устроить конец света. Или вроде того. Унылая перспектива, однако. И всех их нужно перебить, потому что иначе всем кранты, все резко сдохнут, и небо на землю упадёт. А у меня псина на поруках — мне конец света проворонить никак нельзя. Ухмыльнулась сама себе, поглядывая на массивную тушу мабари с корягой в пасти. Да, только из-за пса вот и нельзя.

— Эй, командор… — окликнул Огрен снова.

— Огрен, ещё хоть один ссаный раз назовёшь меня командором, и я затолкаю!.. — осеклась, когда гном развернулся. Хмурый, как ночь. — Ну что на этот раз?

— Слышишь? Птиц нет.

Ветер шелестел в кронах деревьев, в высокой траве, и ленивые облака с запада ползли по вечернему небу. Жнец снова принёс палку. Я пожала плечами, но затем знакомая мерзкая грязь закопошилась где-то под черепом.

Порождения тьмы.


	2. Оставлять и держаться

Эмиссар из генлоков и его шестёрки пёрли снизу. Они обвалили часть подвалов, ведущих прямо на Глубинные тропы, и оттуда ломанулись так резво, что никакая зачарованная вьюга их не брала, а местные стражники разбежались, всего раз увидев рожи этих генлоков вблизи. Судя по количеству оставшегося лириума, сверкать пятками надо было и мне.

Огрен матерился, рубил не глядя, Жнец лаял, валил порождений обратно в метель. И пока они вдвоём отвлекали толпу улюлюкающих вурдалаков с перемазанными слизью порождениями, я старалась завалить проход. Но землетрясения у меня всегда выходили всрато, даже усиленные всеми мыслимыми способами.

Всю вечность эмиссар верещал, размахивал лапами, пытаясь призвать какую-то гнусь в подвал. От этого кровь кипела, а Завеса истончалась. Но ухлопав почти весь лириум на вурдалаков и порождений, я наконец вспомнила нужную формулу. Огрен оттащил мабари, и проход в подвалы наконец с грохотом обвалился. Частично вместе и с самими подвалами. Только покрытые зачарованной наледью стены помогали не грохнуться, а культурно накрениться и хрипеть, втягивая ледяной воздух. Генлок-эмиссар валялся рядом и понимающе пялился в потолок остекленевшим взглядом. От лириума в глотке першило зверски. Будто стружкой металлической присыпало. Язык прижигало. Да и начинало лихорадить понемногу — всё же тонковата Завеса.

Я покосилась на эмиссара. Уродец всё ещё многозначительно молчал, но одержимым не становился. Будто ждал, что я поделюсь с ним сокровенным. Заманчиво…

— Разобрать завал порождениям не сложно, — хмуро констатировал Огрен, стряхивая изморозь с усов-косичек. — Прокопать обходной тоннель ещё проще. Вот в Боннамаре…

— Два флакона из двенадцати, — я украдкой показала генлоку-эмиссару мелкие склянки между пальцев. — Столько копила, и за один вечер всё в расход.

Дохлое порождение разевало пасть, разве что вслух не восклицая: «Да ты что?!»

— И не говори, — просипела я вполголоса. — Настоящий грабёж.

Жнец согласно гавкнул, эмиссар всё так же многозначительно пялился в потолок.

— Сбрендила совсем, — буркнул Огрен, отпихивая топором труп порождения тьмы. Мой собеседник элегантно полёг рылом вниз, мабари фыркнул.

— Сам ты сбрендил, а у нас с коллегой была светская беседа. Обмен опытом.

Огрен покрутил у виска пальцем, я в ответ скривила дикую рожу. После заклинаний эмиссара и лириума все жидкости в теле почти ощутимо замедлились. Вместо крови по венам тёк тягучий клейстер. Даже мысли, кажется, склеились.

Принялась повторять строки Литании вслух, но только слабость накатила, и если б Огрен не растормошил, я бы отключилась прямо в промороженном подвале.

По сравнению с визгами эмиссара крепость давила тишиной. И чем дальше от подвала мы забирались, тем становилось тише. Сквозь цоканье собачьих когтей и звуки шагов слышался только тихий шёпот, почти баюкающий. По спине каждый раз пробегала мелкая противная дрожь. Будто вот-вот мелкая морось начнёт заливать глаза, а пепел горящего города осядет на языке.

Кажется, я до сих пор слышу ту мелодию.

— Что будем делать? — бросил берсерк на ходу, цепко оглядывая пустой внутренний двор. Высокие каменные стены делали его похожим на угловатый колодец.

— Найдём главного.

— Сенешаля, что ли, местного?

Я кивнула, растирая плечи, Огрен ухмыльнулся.

— А искать где будем? По всей башне, со слов тех двоих? — прибавил он, мабари многозначительно тявкнул, а я всё ещё тряслась от озноба. Огрен снова ухмыльнулся. — Они ж только не обгадились со страху, так к воротам драпанули от порождений.

— Других свидетелей у нас нет.

Огрен скептично хмыкнул.

***

То ли короткой передышки не хватило, то ли звёзды не сошлись, но побегав по крепости, мы втроём успели заблудиться чёрт-те сколько раз. Натыкались только на ошалевших порождений или обезумевших от ужаса людей, но пёрли вперёд. Когда коридоры вывели к огненному потоку посреди тесной комнатёнки, я подумала на ещё одного эмиссара, но вовремя заметила человека. Прикусила язык, так и оставшись подглядывать из-за двери.

Здравствуй, Андерс!

Риск столкнуться с этим типом был, и думала я об этом почти всё время после окончания Мора, но вживую отступник оказался менее жутким, чем в мыслях. Для потенциально одержимого-террориста. А вот для начинающего пиромана — вполне. Рослый, волосы в светлом хвосте и серьга в ухе. Мантия под сезон. К тому же он стоял и сжигал дотла порождений тьмы так равнодушно, будто каждое утро у него начиналось именно с этого. Отступник, достаточно подкованный, чтобы выжить за пределами Круга самостоятельно. Теперь начинаю понимать Дункана.

И будь из меня нормальный командор, отступник этот уже стал бы рекрутом.

Но из меня и страж-то вышел так себе, если не сказать откровенно — херовый. А знание сумасшедшего будущего этого сумасшедшего мира, полученное из компьютерной игры, слишком много общего имеющей с этим самым миром, то вообще песня. Или матерная частушка.

И потому Андерса лучше просто избегать. Ведь нет одержимого Андерса в Киркволле — нет Хоука в Первозданном тэйге. Нет Хоука в Первозданном тэйге — нет славы Хоука. Нет славы Хоука — нет Корифея вне своей темницы. Нет Корифея: нет Бреши, нет красного лириума по всему миру, а есть только время найти одну ослабевшую лысую крысу и отобрать его машину судного дня. И план прост: не связываться с Андерсом, не подпускать семейку Хоуков к картам серых стражей, не верить всяким богам, демонам, духам и тевинтерцам. Особенно древним. И тогда мир устоит. Наверное. За отдельные его куски ручаться не сможет никто и никогда.

Жнец вдруг чихнул громко, и отступник оглянулся. За его спиной грохнулся обгорелый труп.

— Круг, — сказал отступник, ткнул ровно в меня пальцем и ощерился со значением.

— Неужто посох выдал?

— Вообще-то, я до сих пор помню твоё лицо. После того случая вообще «это» вряд ли забуду когда-нибудь. Но после такого сбежать из Круга, да ещё и с магом крови… — продолжил Андерс и даже рассмеялся, пока я молча косилась то на него, то на подошедшего Огрена. Говорящая проблема. Если он ещё и знал малефикаршу лично, то сплавить его нужно поскорее. Внутри всё узлом вязало. А ну как взболтнёт отступник лишнего, и как я буду оправдываться? — Никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то из любимчиков Ирвинга такое выкинет. Тем более в день Истязаний. Но свобода манит, верно?

Андерс расплылся в улыбке ещё шире прежней, не слишком обращая внимание на трупы храмовников под ногами.

— В любом случае, — мрачно начала я, — раз храмовников здесь больше нет, а порождений полно, то проваливай-ка и ты, Андерс.

Ироничная усмешка отступника не давала понять, какие именно шестерни скрипят в его голове. Смотреть отступник стал пристальнее. Подумав, я уточнила на всякий случай:

— И чтобы ни в эрлинге этом, ни в Ферелдене, ни в Вольной Марке духу твоего не было. Хоть в Андерфелс сваливай, хоть в Орлей, а в окрестностях ни ногой. В твоих же интересах.

Андерс фыркнул и покачал головой, но спорить не попытался. Прошагал мимо, бросил уже со скепсисом в голосе:

— Какая же злая вышла ирония. Верно, Амелл?

Одарил косым нечитаемым взглядом и скрылся.

Огрен что-то пробубнил ему в спину, я сложила руки в замок, греясь бедром о тёплый бок мабари.

В общем-то, главное, чтобы отступник никогда не появился в Киркволле. И ничего не болтал здесь. Вот и всё. Но даже если одной проблемой меньше, то конкретно в этом эрлинге ещё остались говорящие порождения тьмы. И я помню точно: они затевают что-то крупное. Причём рядом со столицей — стране после Мора такая херня нужна не больше глистов носорогу. А если «каноничный» командор разбирался хуй знает сколько времени с этим всем, то мне нужно шагать быстрее, пока порождения не полезли из всех углов. Тогда хотя бы одного сегодня нужно взять живьём. Покажет, где его хозяин-вурдалак прячется. А не захочет сам, придётся писать Йовану. И там и хозяина порождений, и матку говорящую — всех в расход. Ведь одно то, что архидемон теперь вырастет в злого древнего божка магии крови с самосознанием и карт-бланшем на Тень… Очень вдохновляюще.

— Ты там заснула или сдохла?

Я сморгнула, возвращаясь к обугленным трупам в затхлой комнатёнке без окон. Огрен покачал головой.

— Чокнутая, — беззлобно прибавил он.

— Огрен, и мне это говоришь ты?

Гном хмыкнул и зашагал вперёд. Жнец маялся на месте, скуля от нетерпения.

Ну да. Сенешаль. Тяжкий вздох вышел как-то сам собой.

Ещё один вышел, когда мы всё-таки оббежали всю крепость, никого не нашли и по итогам попёрлись наверх. По узким лестницам к огромному небу.

В тёплый ясный вечер вид с высоты открывался на живописные горы и пышные леса с острыми верхушками елей, чередующиеся с полями. Порождения тьмы в пейзаж не вписывались. Они и при дневном-то освещении будто из расширенного атласа кожных заболеваний вылезли. Хотя с коленопреклонённым человеком болтали чудища в грязных доспехах довольно мирно, если б не грязный клинок у горла этого самого человека, обступившая его орава и тела людей вокруг.

— Но у нас компания, — громче прорычал один из гарлоков, разворачиваясь на месте. Следом и другие безносые морды заозирались. Гарлоку хватило одного взгляда, чтобы так же спокойно закончить: — Стража схватить, остальных убить.

Мутанты не переспрашивали — чуяли скверну. Сенешалю с чавканьем вскрыли горло, а со вторым движением клинка и голова полетела на плиты башни. Порождение с плащом оскалилось и махнуло лапой. Гарлоки сорвались с мест всей оравой.

— Назад, — проскрипела я тихо, заметила, как Огрен уже раскрыл пасть, рявкнула: — Назад!

Узкая лестница в потёмках башни сбивала с шага, а тусклый свет откуда-то снизу едва давал различить, куда поставить ногу. Рёв порождений подгонял, ветхие деревянные ступени грозили обвалиться.

Сверху раздался рык, и один из мутантов перемахнул через перила, с грохотом приземлился на пролёт ниже. Лицо обдало тёплой вонью. Покрытое язвами рыло оказалось на длину пальца, я отшатнулась и чуть не свалила и гнома, и пса в кучу. Гарлок зашёлся басовитым рокотом, похожим на смех, но мабари прыгнул, сбил гарлока с ног и бросился вперёд. Он же в закуток на выходе и ввалился первым. Следом залетели и Огрен, и я, дверь захлопнулась. Я тут же подпёрла её ближайшей бочкой. Огрен округлил глаза.

— Мы должны дать им бой! — гаркнул он. В дверь со всей силы ебануло. Видимо, чьим-то лбом.

— Они нас в порошок сотрут без магии.

— Толку от тебя и твоей магии… — начал он зло, я качнула головой.

— Будет. Нужно больше времени, чтобы восстановиться. Хотя бы полчаса.

В дверь ударили сильнее, массивный засов жалобно заскрипел. Жнец вопросительно наклонил голову. Втроём даже против стольких порождений с тем, что лириума на глоток, ничего хорошего не выйдет. Если б только обратиться… но и управлять этим сложно, даже будучи в полной готовности. К тому же без барьера, без помощи Винн или страховки Стэна я вообще не слишком представляю, насколько тварь из Тени влезет ко мне в голову.

С той стороны вдарили так, что бочка подпрыгнула.

— Ну, командор, получаса у нас нет, — раздражённо выплюнул Огрен. Гомон за дверью усилился, а вскоре и удары стали активнее. Жнец прижал уши. Ну хоть пёс понимал, кому тут на орехи перепадёт.

— Сбежим ещё вниз, — предложила я. Огрена аж перекосило. — Порождениям нужны стражи. Они пойдут за нами. Но только внизу у нас будет фора и пространство для чего-нибудь по площади.

Если это что-нибудь не затребует слишком много маны. Значит, не стихийное, а то, что требует больше концентрации… И, возможно, внизу всё-таки найдётся подкрепление. Всё-таки кто-то из местной охраны мог случайно вернуться… Секиру там забыл или что-то ещё. Здравый смысл и инстинкт самосохранения, например. Как Огрен.

Пялился берсерк так, будто я у него изо рта последний хлеб вырывала.

— Или можешь просто спрыгнуть с крепостной стены, оставаться смысла будет столько же, — раздражённо прибавила я. Его довод не убедил, и лаять я принялась не хуже мабари: — Давай, кинь Фельзи и своего мелкого прямо так, чего тебе вообще ждать Посвящения или родов?! Ну!

Ткнула в ходившую ходуном дверь. Огрен разочарованно отмахнулся, взвалил топор себе на плечо и заковылял вниз. Глубоко мною оскорблённый и совершенно непонятый.

***

Западня для порождений сработала не так, как я думала, но сработала. Миновать парализующую печать они смогли, а вот в пересечение двух сразу под грохот резонансного взрыва встряли по самую макушку. И пусть Огрен костерил меня за трусость, но отсекал лишние головы, а мабари сторожил их главного, застывшего в нелепой позе.

Гарлок этот приходил в себя уже в темнице.

Часть подвала пусть и ушла вниз, но кое-какие камеры уцелели. Затащить чудище внутрь тесной клетки, связать крепко и оставить корчить из себя спящего было несложно. Сложно было сидеть на жопе ровно и ждать, пока порождение «очнётся». Скоро Огрену надоело любоваться на эту спящую красавицу, и он ушёл наверх, оставив вдвоём со Жнецом наслаждаться осквернённой харей с ритуальным макияжем под енота.

Мабари свернулся в клубок и засопел, а я пялилась на порождение, теребила посох, соприкасаясь с псом и стараясь не захлопнуть глаза следом. В какой-то момент сосредоточилась на скверне. Омерзительное ощущение грязи и назойливое бормотание помогало оставаться в сознании. Скверна чудища ощущалась странно — не так, как у стражей, но и на порождение походило только отчасти.

— Алистер себе ручных кретинов в юбках завёл! — прогоготал Огрен. Шумно вваливаясь в подвал, он потеснил фыркнувшего спросонья Жнеца, принёс с собой мою сумку и перегар, тут же заполнивший всё пространство. — Ты только выйди и погляди на них!

Огрен хрюкнул, бросил в меня тяжеленной котомкой и выскочил обратно во двор. И пока я медитировала в швы, а мысль, что Алистер уже здесь, не успела оформиться и выдавить весь воздух из груди, порождение засипело. Заплывшие буро-красные зенки уставились из-за решётки. Порождения тьмы важнее всяких там… Всяких. Там. На улице.

О, Хаос, пусть Алистер свалит раньше, чем мы успеем пересечься!

Жнец зарычал угрожающе, стоило чудищу на полу разлепить веки. Дождавшись, когда взгляд у порождения обретёт осмысленность, дала сигнал псу. Жнец замолк, но шерсть на его загривке всё равно дыбилась.

— Зачем Архитектор напал? — спросила я вполголоса. Мало ли кто и где мог уши греть.

Чудище приподняло надбровные дуги. Если б у него росли брови или ресницы, это выглядело бы чуть более обыденно, но затем уродец сморгнул, наклонился корпусом вперёд, принюхиваясь к воздуху провалом вместо носа, и ни о чём нормальном или обыденном вопрос больше не стоял. Он напрягся, и верёвки натянулись, затрещали, но выдержали.

— Страж знает о нём? — спросило чудище, всё ещё принюхиваясь.

— Знает. Не увиливай.

— Он не хотел нападать, он хотел поговорить, — уверенно выдало чудище. Мозги бы кому другому морочил.

— Орлесианские стражи пропали, а большую часть башни вы убили. Что это было тогда? И только не надо говорить, что у порождений тьмы так в гости ходят.

Ответ чудище явно не устроил, но зубы оно быстро спрятало и пророкотало:

— Не мы напали. Или стражи не убивают тех, кто убивает их собратьев?

— Уйти на Глубинные тропы вся ваша «братия» могла в любой момент, но что-то вы не спешили.

Порождение хмыкнуло и показало зубы. Ухмыльнулся. Чёртов монстр явно ухмыльнулся. А ещё смотрел в упор, не мигая. Ничего хорошего этот взгляд мне явно не обещал: вот развяжет руки и тут же утопит в сортире.

Риордана, что ли, дождаться?

Нет, судя по роже облезлого урода, если дождаться Риордана, то из орлесианских стражей уже никто солнца не увидит.

— Похер, молчи. Но если не выведешь к своему хозяину завтра же, клянусь, я сдам тебя магу крови, — понизила голос, и уродец наконец начал вслушиваться. — К сожалению, маг не очень-то практикующий, поэтому мозг твой его вмешательства, скорее всего, не выдержит. Хотя информацию я получу в любом случае. Не сомневайся.

На слова порождение только замерло, сверля тяжёлым взглядом. Но наконец-то омерзительная ухмылочка стёрлась с изъязвленной хари.

Пусть надумает ужасов себе сам, не так уж и далёк будет от правды. Конечно, вряд ли Йован настолько продвинут в магии крови, чтобы мысли читать. Или вообще бы согласился кого-то пытать, не настолько мы близки, чтобы о таком в письмах просить. Да и сюда «завтра же» Йован бы точно из Джейдера не добрался, но порождение озадачилось. А я и так слишком упоролась лириумом, чтобы думать в принципе. Всё утром. После лириума всё ещё башка трещит, а от меня без магии вреда больше, чем пользы. Да и Жнецу нужно оклематься с Огреном. Да и всей Башне Бдения.

После затхлого подвала казалось, что и мерклый свет разъедает сетчатку, а лёгкие горят от свежего воздуха. Жнец, наверное, ощущал примерно то же самое, потому что от его бьющей ключом энергии остался тусклый ручеёк.

В просторном дворе за крепостной стеной шатались только самые отчаянные. Исключая короля. Это я вовремя вышла. Скверна не ощущалась, хотя и гарлока в подвале от собственной жопы стало не отличить из-за шума лириума в висках. Будто я реально ведро этой гадости выжрала — на зубах всё ещё скрипело. Щурясь и в сторону заката стараясь не смотреть, потрепала пса по холке. Жнец устало ткнулся в ладонь.

— Пропустили мы с тобой его величество, — улыбнулась свободно и вдохнула полной грудью, пёс поддержал лаем, труся следом по пыльному двору. Всё тело ныло. — Да-да, поплачем вместе.

Жнец утвердительно гавкнул. Пошарилась по карманам, сумке и скормила псу завалявшееся собачье лакомство. Чёрствое, но его устроило. Меня тоже. Особенно после лириума. После лириума и землю жрать будет вкусно и питательно.

Но, к сожалению, королевское величество решило не просто уползти из Башни Бдения в ту дыру, откуда выползло. Оно решило давать ценные указания и светить сирым и убогим. Хотя у меня уже шарики за ролики отъезжали, но величество имело честь подметать подолом своего пижонского плаща местные паркеты, а потому и мне прикорнуть было нельзя: «должность» обязывала. Приходилось таскаться хвостом.

Насколько я знала, королёк должен был разгребать говнище с ебанувшейся в край знатью в Амарантайне. Причём иностранной. Хотя сама суть конфликта и гордого антиванского титула «торговый принц» прошла мимо меня. В Денериме я видела всего одну девушку-посла из Антивы, да и ту мимолётом и случайно. С появляющимися в округе вурдалаками не до того было.

Но я застала, как после зимних разборок с баннами во Внутренних Землях королева устроила его чмошеству последнюю проверку. Даже невзирая на протесты Эамона. Наверное, в видении Эамона, именно Анора обязана была разгребать говно архидемона, а король — кивать делегатам. Ну вот, теперь кивает король. Но всё-таки «орден-вне-политики» — неплохое средство от лишних встреч и грызни баннов, поэтому и я от Аноры, Алистера, Эамона и всего их дерьма оставалась достаточно далеко и почти счастливо.

Кабы оно ещё от прожигающих взглядов всяких чмошников в коронах спасало...

Но приходилось держать лицо из последних сил, которых уже не хватало и на ухмылку. Ну хоть оскал скрывать удавалось. С трудом. Больно много его венценосное чмошество косилось. Снизошло солнце двора, всё, пиздец, срочно надо на колени падать и пол целовать… За царя, отечество, купечество и остальную хуйню. Несколько месяцев ему в мою сторону даже нос повернуть было противно, а тут нате: дыры прожигает.

Храмовники, притащившиеся следом за ним, разбрелись по башне в поисках некого «опасного отступника», а я молчала и образцово округляла глаза на их расспросы. Огрен только ржал, глядя на них, пихал меня в бок локтем, всё время попадая по шраму, и выдавал очередную хохму про их юбки. Искать в потёмках Андерса эти типы во главе с ошалелой дамочкой отправились самостоятельно. Флаг в руки. Заодно проверят крепость на остатки порождений тьмы.

А вот его королевское чмошество почти торжественно торчало неприкаянным в просторном холле с колоннами и жаровней и всем страждущим обещало предоставить помощь. С барского плеча. Вещал он старательно, стоял на свету, и из сумрачного угла и мне, и псу, и гному было слышно каждое его слово.

— Благослови вас Создатель! — громко хныкнул какой-то побитый тип в зале, услыхав королевский трёп, и завалился на стену с грохотом, всё повторяя: «Благослови вас». Его слова подхватывали и другие. Будто король тут всех спас одним своим появлением.

Алистер приосанился тут же. Как павлин хвост распустил. Залыбился.

Если ему взбредёт в голову действительно устроить цирк с конями, то мне это шапито с его рожей и обещаниями наблюдать больше суток. Невозможно много. Особенно после такого славного затишья в несколько месяцев с одними только вурдалаками в окрестностях Денерима. Я цыкнула, уклонилась от очередного тычка гогочущего берсерка и заковыляла ближе к его чмошеству, унимая дрожь в пальцах. Он только бросил взгляд, всё ещё держась как последний пижон, и я сказала еле слышно:

— На два слова.

Жнец поднял уши, Огрен оторвал мутный взгляд от толпы, похабно усмехнулся из своего тёмного угла, но пока я скрипела зубами, уже успел переключиться обратно на толпу и собственное бухло. Мабари просто послушно остался ждать — после того, как все разъехались по миру, только псу и доверяешь.

Алистер продолжал пялиться, так и не ответив. Его присутствие отдавалось гулом в крови, и это странное ощущение заставляло прятать такие неуместные руки за спиной.

— Вашему величеству будет угодно говорить? — переспросила я. Алистер вытянулся в лице.

— Зачем ты так официально? — спросил он вполголоса. И действительно выглядел недоумевающим. Эк наловчился-то морду держать.

— Если нет никаких нареканий, ваше величество уже может покинуть крепость.

— Серых стражей утащили порождения тьмы, — выдал Алистер важно и разом помрачнел. — Это было не простое нападение.

— Орден уже знает, кто стоит за нападением. Завтра утром всё разрешится. Поэтому вам нет абсолютно никакой нужды оставаться здесь.

Или ждать утра. Или вообще сюда приходить. Или пялиться так. Хаос, разве его Эамон не дрессировал держаться вежливо?!

— Мои люди устали, и снаружи уже стемнело, — добил королёк и одарил очередным проникновенным взглядом. Даже не скривился. Чудеса. Видимо, короной мозг сатёр аж до деменции. — А ещё я думаю, что тебе не стоит отказываться от помощи. Половина крепости на ногах не стоит.

Он замолк и вылупился так, будто не сам мне бойкот объявил после коронации. Жаль, что просто вытолкать этого коронованного барана вместе с его свитой нельзя. Воинов, и правда, недостаток, а раненые вряд ли все выживут. В Денериме было так же: порождения опасней в перспективе. Даже поумневшие, они остаются чудищами, необученными и только осознавшими себя, а вот их зараза выкашивает не только людей, но и проникает в землю, воду, воздух — всё смердит скверной, всё медленно чахнет, хиреет и умирает. Мне после лириума не заметно, насколько громкий шёпот слышится от молчащих, но вряд ли все перевязанные и утрамбованные рядами люди в этом зале доживут до конца следующих пары дней.

Мор кончился, а толку от этого…

— Безопасность Ферелдена на кону, — прибавил Алистер вполголоса, наклоняясь ближе, будто страшный секрет сообщал. — С баннами удалось разобраться, так что я могу помочь тебе с порождениями тьмы даже без вмешательства Аноры. Хотя Анора наверняка со мной согласится, что пора бы обратить взгляд и на эрлинг Амарантайн. Но ты же теперь здесь босс.

Меня перекосило. Если ещё и _этот_ назовёт командором — Ферелден гарантированно лишится своего последнего Тейрина.

— Серые стражи вне политики, — проговорила я так формально, насколько умела, но Алистер вдруг хохотнул в кулак.

— Да, уже наслышан. Аноре ты только это и повторяешь постоянно.

Да, а ты с ней теперь только и треплешься постоянно!

Казалось, сожму кулак ещё сильнее — собственные костяшки треснут. От болезненного скрипа костей в ушах грозило зазвенеть.

— Её величество путает меня со своими советниками. Его величеству ту же ошибку повторять не стоит.

Алистер только улыбнулся в ответ. Будто бы застенчиво немного, будто бы как раньше, рядом с теплом костров. Вот так запросто. После всех гадостей просто припёрся и стоит — лыбится как идиот.

И если б ногти так больно не впивались в кожу, я бы сжимала кулаки и дальше. Если б у меня была возможность просто бросить всех людей в крепости, оставить все мысли и просто уйти, сохраняя крохи самоуважения, то я бы ушла. Развернулась бы и просто ушла. Плевать куда. Подальше. От лжи, грязи и всех этих тупых бесед, будто вообще ничего не произошло!

Алистер глянул искоса, будто ждал чего. Может, его люди бы и помогли, а вот он сам валил бы в Денерим поскорее. К своей обожаемой Анорочке — лобызаться в дёсны и кости перемывать за спиной.

— А ведь мы с тобой говорим впервые со смерти архидемона, да? — глубокомысленно изрёк Алистер. С видом философа почесал подбородок, точно так же ожидая непонятно чего. Может, душевных извинений с музыкальным номером как в каком-нибудь паршивом мюзикле. Я зыркнула на него исподлобья. Он тут же отвёл взгляд в сторону, с тихим лязгом золочёных доспехов взъерошил себе волосы, помялся на месте, кашлянул в кулак, лишь бы скрыть напряжённое молчание. Кривая ухмылка перекосила мне рожу. Да-а, а ведь королю ли не знать об архидемоне и его удивительных приключениях.

— Впервые говорим, да, — шипение моё вышло еле слышным. — Но со смерти ли?

Алистер вздрогнул, я ощерилась, заметив, как резко он вытягивается в лице.

— Архидемон мёртв, — проговорил Алистер уверенно, но вот только ручонки-то дрожали. Едва-едва. Если б так близко не стояла, не заметила бы.

— Душе архидемона нужен сосуд из плоти и крови. Если Мор остановился, а я стою здесь, то целое поле порождений тьмы Уртемиэлю не подошло. Тогда душа архидемона нашла себе другой пустой сосуд с подавленной свежей скверной в крови. Не знает ли случайно ваше величество, где же душа архидемона смогла такой раздобыть?

Алистер на секунду опешил. Только молчал в ответ, округлял глаза и рот раскрывал. Ещё секунда, и на его лице неоном бы заморгала вывеска: «Отец года».

Попался, чмошник.

— Да, конечно, вы, ваше величество, ничего не знаете. Вы ведь наверняка случайно шли мимо Морриган, — покачала головой и удовлетворённо хмыкнула, завидев его стремительно краснеющую морду и опущенный взгляд. Упиваться этим можно было вечно. — И случайно поскользнулись, и случайно упали на неё. Всю ночь поскальзывались. Вы такой неуклюжий, ваше величество!

— Откуда ты… — пробормотал он, оглядывая затравленно, облизнул пересохшие губы. — Уртемиэля больше нет.

— Уртемиэля пока что нет, — поправила я.

Буря эмоций, промелькнувшая на лице бывшего стража за считанные мгновения, сказала много больше, чем любые слова могли. Мне оставалось не слишком сильно ухмыляться. Подалась вперёд и зашептала как можно тише:

— Поэтому искренне советую вашему пустоголовому величеству бежать в Денерим прямо сейчас, сверкая пятками, и со всем своим ослиным упорством готовиться к новому Мору, а не тут языком молоть.

Алистер сохранил молчание, только отчаянно краснел и ноздри раздувал. Может быть, я перегнула, но... как же сладко это ощущалось. Казни, выставь из страны, просто ударь или обругай, а в кое-чём нос я тебе ещё могу утереть, душа моя. Бесценный дар.

Гадливая ухмылка всё-таки снова вышла чересчур широкой.


	3. Тишина

Скверна шептала внутри гарлока, топающего на привязи, откликалась под кожей. Если сосредотачиваться, можно было уловить тихий шелест чуждых голосов и в королевской крови. Но и только. Свет пробивался сквозь свежую листву, и с холодным утренним ветром долетали только птичьи писки да мерный шум самой процессии. Тихие разговоры, громкие шаги. Никаких визгов или шамканья по кустам. Спокойно, как в склепе. После ночных кошмаров и судорожных утренних сборов в крепости даже как-то слишком.

Из Башни Бдения с рассветом выползла небольшая процессия. И хотя одна-единственная храмовница почла бежать за орлесианскими стражами, а не искать всяких там Андерсов по шкафам, то вот остальной состав нашего отряда оставался специфическим.

Считался за боевую единицу Огрен, ведущий порождение тьмы на верёвке. Гном порождение тьмы будто выгуливал, одергивая, когда гарлок порывался удрать или цапнуть кого-нибудь. «Иссохший, к ноге». Тьфу. Иссохший же, если это было настоящее «имя» гарлока, считался за навигатор и балласт. Алистер со своим проникновенным выражением тоже оставался между балластом и необходимым атрибутом. Конечно, он вряд ли разучился махать мечом — уж кто-кто, а банны Ферелдена не отличались излишней миролюбивостью даже на Собрании Земель, — но эти его прожигающие взгляды… От них между лопаток чесалось уже битый час. И как ни оглянёшься, так обязательно очередной пронизывающий взгляд. Но даже если его чмошество возжелало овладеть пирокинезом, то оно делало это, по крайней мере, молча. Его маленькая, но гордая свита с мечами наперевес тоже хранила молчание. Мрачная храмовница, чудом уломавшая свою начальницу отпустить её на «угодное Создателю дело», молчала точно так же. А вот ополченцы шушукались много и гул создавали только так, хотя самих их было с гулькин нос. Болезненные типы в кольчугах, снятых со жмуров из стражи крепости, скорее создавали впечатление, что нас много. Хотя всё равно такая команда курам на смех. Уж разумные порождения тьмы ни на безмозглых бегающих мертвецов, ни на своих же чуть более туповатых собратьев не походят. В крепости ведь всего один эмиссар чуть умнее мешка с дерьмом встретился, а почти весь лириум на него одного ушёл. Вот будь там Морриган, она бы ему задала жару… А так остаётся уповать, что архитекторская рать не сбежала в пещеры, а передохла в Башне Бдения. Хотя бы частично.

Но мне до сих пор казалось, что стоит только поставить лагерь, и Морриган будет там. Все будут там. Странное ощущение нереальности не покидало с самой коронации в Денериме, и каждый раз, когда оно вновь накатывало так остро, становилось очень неуютно. Даже в такой солнечной рощице, как эта. Да и Жнец остался в крепости. Ведь хотя бы туда чудища не сунутся ещё пару дней. Слишком много завалов. Пока что. Всё-таки Огрен был прав — порождениям не впервой копать тоннели.

— Страж боится, — прорычал гарлок себе под нос и глянул искоса. Его, кажется, всё это забавляло. Наверняка где-то неподалёку шляется ещё один отряд порождений, даже если их и не учуять отсюда. Но пока они вдали, всё вполне неплохо.

— Страж боится зрение попортить. В глазах ведь уже от твоей вонищи щиплет, облезлый, — пробубнила под нос, отстукивая посохом шаги. Гарлок оскалился, зарычал угрожающе. Но как-то было не до его рычания.

За ночь в крепости силы восстановились, но без лириума под рукой о безопасности речи не шло. Речь шла только о самоконтроле и трёх-четырёх стихийных заклинаниях помощнее, после которых меня можно списывать в утиль. Хотя если что, посох достаточно крепкий, им по лбу получить неприятно. Винни бы за это наверняка отчитала… До сих пор не так держу, не так замахиваюсь. Не так поддерживаю связь.

Вздохнула вслух, в который раз возвращаясь к мыслями назад. Друзья разъехались. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже, не все из них писали, и что, например, творится с той же Морриган, Лелианой или даже Зевраном, узнать было нереально. Будто меня разом отрезало и от этого мира, не только от родного. Было нереально узнать даже, живы ли они все ещё или их уже сожрали какие-нибудь бешеные твари на дорогах Тедаса.

Зато внезапно писал «Левин».

Псевдоним Йована я вспомнила не сразу, но экс-малефикар из Кинлоха оказался общительным. И хоть не все его письма доходили, неизбежно теряясь на древнем тевинтерском тракте между Джейдером и Денеримом, но Йован отчего-то твёрдо решил наладить связь после Мора. Мы обсуждали многое. Новые города, занятия, жизни. Он удивлялся, что я не обрываю нашу переписку, что я «никогда не любила общаться по душам» и «веду себя чересчур сентиментально для самой себя». Подкалывать даже начал, паршивец. А я молча удивлялась, как ещё не выдала, что между мной и настоящей Солоной разницы как между сапогом и канделябром. Хотя вполне могло быть, что я-то себя выдала с потрохами сотню-другую раз, но уже сам Йован оказался слишком доверчивым. Хотя не сказать, чтобы это отталкивало. Ведь кроме донельзя игривого пса, запойного гнома и редких перечней необходимых книг от Винн, идущих из Тевинтера месяцами, Йован оставался моим единственным собеседником. Приятным и ненавязчивым.

— Солона.

Оглянулась на голос. С трудом не поморщилась. И ведь даже не заметила, как его чмошество подошло. Уж лучше и дальше оставаться с одним приятным и ненавязчивым знакомым по переписке за пару сотен километров. Но всё равно пришлось ответить:

— Ваше величество.

— Слушай, а ты… — начал королёк, но наткнулся на мой взгляд и заглох. Какое-то время смотрел перед собой. Золочёные доспехи не сменил, но хотя бы пижонский плащ не стал надевать. Хотя всё равно позер позером. Я продолжала пялиться, безмолвно отплачивая за каждый миг, когда пялился он. Всё своё презрение старалась вложить. Он только прочистил горло и заговорил полушёпотом: — Просто не обязательно так официально обращаться ко мне. У нас есть много чего… обсудить. Всякого.

— Может быть, тогда ваше величество желает влезть на ближайшую сосну и покричать чуть громче уже оттуда? — проворковала я елейно. Королёк помрачнел. Я ухмыльнулась. Сам ведь неофициального общения хотел. Жри, не обляпайся. — Чтобы уж наверняка весь Ферелден знал, какие гениальные мысли порой при…

— Ненавидишь меня?

Перебил он чётко и громко. Назло действительно повысил голос. Пара человек оглянулась на слова, и под недоумевающими взглядами я сглотнула чисто рефлекторно. Алистер смотрел в упор, так серьёзно, что мысли скакали как угорелые. Бросая то в жар, то в холод, они сковывали тело. Да ради мудрости Тзинча!..

— Вас нельзя ненавидеть, — ядовито заверила я. — Можно только кланяться и строить вам памятники.

Его чмошество скривило нос. В шепоте ветра в кронах и переговоров ободранного ополчения лязг доспехов раздавался даже громче, чем нужно.

— Почему ты ведёшь себя, как… — королёк на секунду замялся, затем выдохнул и покачал головой. Договаривай, засранец, а то зубы уже заскрипели.

— Как кто?

— Нам нужно действовать сообща, — сказал он невпопад и замолк снова. Вроде как замял тему. Нет уж.

— Не увиливай. Как кто я себя веду?

— Как чокнутая стерва, — любезно подсказал Огрен, встряв в разговор. Его чмошество неуклюже кашлянуло в кулак, невразумительно бубня, что вот он вообще-то имел в виду совсем другое. Огрен же только ухмылялся погано. Явно заготовил ещё какую-то мерзость.

— Не желаю это слышать от безответственного алкаша, — прорычала я утробно. Огрен цыкнул и забормотал о чокнутых стервах в своей бренной жизни. — Пусть его величество соизволит ответить.

Алистер совсем примолк, будто воды в рот набрал. Ну конечно!

— Ниже достоинства со всякой швалью разговаривать? — продолжила я уже куда тише, лишь бы снова не потерять контроль. Сердце бухало так, что отдавало в горле. — Ну так не мучайтесь, ваше величество. Когда страж Логейн вернётся из Орлея, задавайте подобные вопросы ему. В тесном кругу семьи. А сейчас у нас полно дел.

Повисла тишина. Как оказалось, на обмене любезностями уши пригрел не только Огрен. Королёк застыл на месте всего на мгновение, но наконец растерял свою спесь и дурацкий взгляд-лазер, я беззвучно выдохнула и вырвалась вперёд, догоняя надувшегося гнома. Спустя пару минут Огрен уже снова отпускал сальные шуточки, но даже они были лучше, лишь бы не такие долбанутые беседы.

Бывший страж уже отомстил мне за Собрание Земель. Схапал лучший приз в виде ночи с Морриган, смешал все мои усилия по убийству архидемона с дерьмом, забрал корону, как утешительный трофей. И даже Анору захомутал одним своим видом ещё до коронации! Ах да, потом ещё и снискал обширную внутричерепную народную любовь за то, как решал проблемы после Мора «в поле», показушничая. Ну и что я после Собрания ему сделала-то такого смертельного? Не рыдала принародно на его свадьбе, не ушла в монастырь, не зарезала Логейна во сне? Ведь сам вылез из Денерима не мух гонять! Ехал в Амарантайн по делу. Но всё равно увязался в этот тупой поход за этими несчастными стражами из Орлея и теперь вопросами в нос тычет так, будто специально действует на нервы и что-то доказывает то ли мне, то ли себе, то ли всему миру… Ещё одна месть, но уже за отнятые «лучшие годы»?! Глаза протёр, увидел мою рожу со стороны и всё. Надо снова мстить.

Оглянулась искоса, но тут же напоролась на пристальный взгляд. Заклинатель змей, чтоб его… Сделала вид, что оглядываю рощу, но менее неловкими от этого эти гляделки не стали.

Или это раненое самолюбие за пару слов вечером?.. Хотя по большому счёту уже всё равно почему или за что.

Хочет мстить? Ну так пусть утрётся.

***

Лес Вендинг радушно встретил кучей горящих повозок и горящих сильванов, вовсе не напоминающих стихоплёта-пацифиста из Бресилиана. Сам по себе Амарантайн и в Денериме прославился опасными торговыми путями. Учитывая, что теперь этот эрлинг «принадлежит» серым стражам, решать проблемы с трактом, разбойниками и буйными буратинами будет точно не его венценосное чмошество, топающее позади. Хотя если оно ещё и не будет осуществлять свою грандиозную мстю сейчас, я даже переживу этот день без геморроя.

— Сюда, — прошепелявило порождение у очередного кургана с каменной статуей, заросшей чёрным мхом. Сквозь завалы булыжников у пересохшего русла открылся вид на развалины. На той стороне вдали высился костяк древней сигнальной башни, жутко напоминающей такую в Остагаре, но совсем заросшую. Лес поглощал развалины.

— Смотрите, паруса! — воскликнул кто-то из ополченцев. Послышались шепотки, в свите короля заговорили об эльфах. Красные паруса долийских повозок в ясное утро и впрямь виднелись кончиками между выбеленных солнцем и временем руин. А вот долийцев не видать.

— Так вам нужны эльфы или Он? — раздражённо проскрипел гарлок.

— Сам знаешь, — хмыкнул Огрен и пихнул Иссохшего в спину. — Шуруй.

Гарлок от возмущения хрюкнул, но зашагал к спуску вниз — тёмной утоптанной тропинке, петляющей в высоких колючих кустарниках над пересохшим руслом. Узкие трещины в земле тянулись далеко.

Между крупных скал пришлось идти след в след по уступу. Порождение ускорилось, и верёвка натягивалась всё сильнее, а Огрен одёргивал чудище всё чаще. Трещины в земле, заражённый скверной мох и ушедшая вода сошлись в одном месте. Значит, логово порождений должно было быть совсем рядом.

Гарлок вёл всё ниже, между камней, и вскоре показался сумрачный лог. Тёмный провал, замаскированный еловыми ветками, вёл ещё ниже. Покатый земляной склон поднимал пыль, заставлял ноги разъезжаться на чавкающей грязи, но скоро кончился. Темнеющая кишка грязной пещеры расширилась и вывела к большому залу. Скорее рукотворному. Уходило это добро куда-то в кромешную темноту, но сквозь узкие трещины в потолке сочился дневной свет. В зале стоял собачий холод, но иллюзорное тепло Завесы, казалось, опаляет кожу. Лириум, что ли, внизу?

Оглянулась на порождение, но чудище лениво водило взглядом по пещере.

— Зови, — шикнула я.

— Он уже здесь, — пророкотал гарлок. На другой стороне тёмного зала пещеры действительно показался силуэт мутанта. Одни только очертания.

Чьи угодно, но не Архитектора.

Порождение только ухмыльнулось, глядя, как меня перекашивает. Самодовольно так.

— Моя смерть не изменит ничего, — пророкотал гарлок довольно, шепча настолько тихо, что различить его стало почти невозможно. — Но Архитектор получит кровь стражей. Сколько понадобится.

— Что с серыми стражами?! — перебил Алистер громко. Как последний выпендрёжник приосанился, взялся за зачарованный меч, лишь чуть вынимая и сам клинок. Руны на нём светились. Как чёртова сраная гирлянда. Выходит, уродцев по углам завались. А бегают они по склонам куда лучше людей.

Гарлок всё ещё скалился, и он знал, смотрел на меня и только шире ухмылялся. Но столько скверны поблизости не могло не отдаваться в крови. То-то Завеса такая тонкая...

— Отвечай! — рявкнул Алистер снова, обращаясь уже к силуэту на той стороне, я перебила:

— У них маг крови. Может, не один.

Одновременно с храмовницей и Алистер оглянулся. Огрен выругался, ополченцы зашушукались, сбиваясь плотнее, гарлок только забулькал весело.

— Иссохший! — звучно крикнул мутант на той стороне. Эхо разносило его басовитые рыки, будто он за плечом верещал. Иссохший зарычал, натягивая верёвки. Стоило на другой стороне зашевелиться теням, всплывая по контуру уродливыми сгорбленными силуэтами, как за спиной послышались судорожные вздохи. — Ты привёл сюда людей! Предатель!

— Здесь есть серые стражи, — прошипел Иссохший и ощерился. — Двое.

На секунду порождение тьмы, сливающееся с темнотой, замолкло, замолкли и замерли тени за его спиной. В темноте на другом конце мигнуло алым. А вот и маг-эмиссар показался.

Для развеяния не потребовалось бы лишнего. Только формула. Но стоило раскрыть пасть, крепче хватаясь посох, как гарлок в путах сорвался с места и вмазал со всей дури лбом по лбу. Голову мотнуло назад. Перед глазами звёзды пошли хороводом, посох выпал из рук. Формула застряла в горле с рывком красной искры по ту сторону.

Загрохотало, вспыхнуло белым, землю выдернуло из-под ног. Холодный пол встретил спину, разъярённое шипение заполнило пространство, загудело в крови, в костях, во всём теле. Звёзды перед глазами пошли ещё и вприсядку, а ноющая спина и затылок стали меньшими из проблем. Даже пальцы сгибались с трудом. На ногах остались только храмовница и Алистер, а эмиссара с его зоопарком и след простыл. Уродец в путах лежал ничком, а Алистер стоял над ним, опираясь на медленно темнеющий зачарованный меч, с таким видом, будто его вот-вот вырвет. Его мученический взгляд и без слов можно было понять. Лоб саднило и у меня, так что молчаливое моргание вышло обоюдно-понимающим. К сожалению.

— Ваше величество, это ведь была и ваша святая кара? — удивлённо спросила храмовница. Она бодро высилась над толпой народу и падать не собиралась совсем.

Алистер же только качнул головой неопределённо, вдохнул судорожно, но вдруг прижал ко рту латную перчатку и всё-таки блеванул на камни. Глядя на его страдания, и меня чуть не стошнило следом, голова снова закружилась, и я зажмурилась.

Из-за драной всеми адскими чертями святой кары толку от меня стало резко меньше нуля, а если отвлечься от головной боли, желчи во рту и слишком резких запахов, порождения-то и впрямь все смылись. Охуенно сходили за Архитектором. Хотя, может, и впрямь неплохо, что он не вышел погулять. В конце концов, этот Иссохший-то остался с нами. И если Йован не прибудет по первой просьбе, чтобы распидорасить его облезлый жбан к херам собачьим, то придётся перетрясти Сообщество магов.

— Нужно найти стражей, — просипел королёк не своим голосом. — Обыщем пещеры. Когда все очнутся.

И снова звучно прочистил желудок. Но после магии крови и концентрированной святой кары, накрывшей волной всю тёмную пещеру, даже мне стало не до злорадства или даже способности говорить.

Хотя язык так и чесался.


	4. Под

Свечения зачарованный меч королька всё не прибавлял. Будто порождения ушли куда-то вглубь, а не в сторону по основному переходу. Хотя с открывшейся сетью лабиринтов это было и не удивительно. С ней и вбок, и вглубь, и к чёрту на рога.

Ноги ныли от ходьбы. Порождения пусть и обосновались в подземных руинах, но вовсе не постеснялись прокопать свою сеть, и группа неумолимо растягивалась по затхлым галереям и мерзким земляным норам. Полуобвалившиеся катакомбы обойти, даже оставляя метки на стенах, на деле оказалось нереально. Норы порождений и руины сплетались в узлы с кучей ответвлений, ведущих в пыльные склепы. А неяркий свет от зачарованного меча и двух самодельных факелов из обмотанных платками палок не всё выхватывал из темноты.

Иссохший остался далеко позади, под присмотром троих типов из башни. И хотя они боялись говорящего монстра до усрачки, но кровавая магия эмиссара у них вызывала уже не просто ропот и опущенные взгляды, а полноценный такой животный ужас. К тому же кто-то должен был донести до крепости расположение логова. Хотя бы примерно.

Завеса оставалась неспокойной. А сказать наверняка, что именно ползёт за ближайшей стеной, я больше не могла. Концентрировалась, стараясь восстановить хоть часть маны. Но в сраной подземной кишке с капающей сверху грязью скорее стены сожмут насмерть, чем выйдет сконцентрироваться. Хаос, я должна перестать думать о пещерах и тоннах земли, которая замечательно раздавит кости безо всяких…

Выдохнула пару раз и сжала посох покрепче.

Король не сводил напряжённого взгляда с меча, но руны мерцали тускло. Люди, шедшие за ним, тоже полностью положились на кусок зачарованного металла и кривляния его чмошества. Я хмыкнула. Он ведь реально так пялится, будто руны обмануть нельзя. Хотя вот как по мне, так лучше прислушиваться к Завесе. Магия истончает Завесу, а такая сильная магия крови уж точно не сможет остаться незамеченной. Но вот без Винн и Морриган… Дерьмово без Винн и Морриган, что уж. Столько было лекций о защитных чарах, а в итоге что? Какой-то косой обму…

Локоть дёрнуло назад, я чуть не навернулась на грязи, оглянулась уже мрачно. Храмовница смотрела сверху вниз, и в неровных тусклых бликах её латные перчатки напоминали чешуйчатые лапы. Короткие волосы не скрывали прищуренных глаз, а пристальный немигающий взгляд будто бы проедал насквозь. По спине пробежали мурашки.

— Здесь скользко, — сказала она нейтрально и кивнула на тёмную полоску прямиком перед носком сапога. Провал куда-то в темноту. Я угукнула, выпутываясь из хватки, но храмовница придержала и спросила в лоб: — Ответьте, как вы поняли, что рядом были маги крови?

Мы обе молчали, только обменивались взглядами.

Ах, Винни, твоя непутёвая ученица останется без головы или за свой длинный язык, или за неумение ставить барьеры. Стэн, книгу по печатям и Жнеца я уже завещала тебе. Йован, обойдёшься коллекцией из трёх кривых монеток с профилем Мэрика.

— Каждый маг может чувствовать Завесу, — брякнула я и сморгнула. Мимо проплыл привидением потрёпанный ополченец. Храмовница мрачно промолчала, всё так же не мигая. Вылитый удав. Руку она и не думала отпускать, и холодящее нутро ощущение, что она знает о твари со мной, заставляло колени подгибаться. — И там она… нагрелась. Завеса то есть. Очень сильно.

Призрачное мерцание уходило вместе с людьми. Вдруг храмовница разжала руку.

— Никогда не слышала, чтобы маги чувствовали «температуру» Завесы, — усмехнулась она одними губами, взгляд остался холодным. — Довольно странное умение.

— Зато полезное.

Она только хмыкнула скептично, пропуская вперёд, но тяжёлый взгляд ощущался между лопаток ещё очень долго.

***

Провалов становилось тем больше, чем дальше по норам мы забирались. Узкие земляные лазы давили. Влажная земля осыпалась, путаясь в волосах грязными комками, заставляя лишний раз дёргаться. В подземельях стояла тишина, её только чавканье жижи под ногами и лязг доспехов разбавляли. Земляные норы пару раз завели в тупик, но когда они начали резко брать вниз, развилки перестали встречаться вовсе, и, в конце концов, все эти норы вывели из спутанного клубка. И вывели они в зал. Огромный такой пустующий зал со слепящими провалами в потолке. Каменная крошка скрипела под ногами, а куски обвалившихся арок в два человеческих роста покрывались мхом. Сверху даже что-то чирикало. Пролетало высоко в небе, там, за провалом в потолке и грудой поросших обломков, закрывающих ещё половину зала от глаз. Какие-то арки из зала уводили, какие-то и сами обвалились. Вид почти с открытки, если б не сцепившиеся за застрявшим монархом люди.

— Не нравится мне это место, — пробубнил Огрен, пихая в бок, и многозначительно качнул в сторону переругивающихся людей. — Ссутся идти вниз, вот и тявкают. Первые же и побегут, если ещё хоть раз порождений увидят. И себя, и нас подставят.

— Других нет, — вздохнула и постучала ногтём по древку посоха. Маны тоже пока и на ледяную хватку не наберётся. Или наберётся. По коже пробежался холодок, но и после него не чувствовалась та слабость. Барьер? Печать? Что-то одно бы из этого получилось, наверное, но не больше. Сосредоточилась на дыхании и собственном сердцебиении.

По коже пробежали мурашки. Ощущение было слабым, но всё-таки было.

— Там может быть эмиссар! — шикнула громко, и все заткнулись. Те, кто услышал об эмиссаре уже второй раз, сами собой отошли назад. Огрен скривился. Храмовница внезапно выступила прямо из-за спины, и я запоздало прикусила язык. Она смерила оценивающим взглядом и ломанулась вперёд, распихивая людей, как атомный ледокол.

Когда она вышла в круг дневного света, я прищурилась, слишком уж слепили доспехи. Храмовница вдруг замерла, но затем развернулась, и взгляд её стал немного… разочарованным?

Она махнула рукой, мол, «зырьте».

Обвалившийся потолок и колонны перекрывали каменную площадку-постамент, но без статуи, бюста или хотя бы фонтанчика, а с кучей рухляди и тряпок. В полумраке всё это добро, лежавшее на границе света и тени, выглядывало только абрисом. Вблизи от них фонило иллюзорным завесным теплом и несло железом, как от пары выпотрошенных туш, но крови почти не было. Влажные пятна мерцали в полумраке на ткани и иссушенных почерневших пальцах, настолько худых, что кожа обтягивала фалангу за фалангой. Черепа сохранили часть волос, скалились со своего постамента.

Ополченцы так и не подошли ближе, а свита королька держалась за ним шаг в шаг. Храмовница сложила руки в замок и одарила многозначительным взглядом. Я нахмурилась в ответ и отвернулась от неё. Огрен присвистнул, оценив масштаб этой насыпи.

Один разбитый череп валялся на полу. Архитектор ведь был не бездумным маньяком. Он был пацифистом. Всегда… в игре. В игре он был не бездумным маньяком. А вот каким был местный, уже и узнавать не хотелось. И во что я впутала людей? Снова растёрла лицо.

Куча трухи и костей никуда не делась. Перепуганные люди тоже.

Пальцы сцепились на посохе крепче, и пока люди галдели, в таком просторном помещении наконец получилось сосредоточиться. Снова отзывалось под кожей что-то под полом, но на этот раз становилось понятно, что это не лириум. Сколько бы ни было здесь тоннелей, но они шли на Глубинные тропы. И сначала мне показалось, что гул тоже идёт от Завесы.

— Я один слышу эту… — Огрен не договорил, мелкие камни на пыльных плитах начали подрагивать. Гул различался будто издалека, но стремительно приближался. Порождения тьмы, конечно, быстрые, но не до такой степени.

Алистер на засветившийся в своих руках меч уставился как баран на новые ворота.

— В тоннели! — крикнул он, но все будто оглохли. Может, его округлившиеся глаза не внушали доверия.

— Побежим — нас зажмут в тоннеле, — проскрипел Огрен достаточно громко. Щебень уже в воздух подскакивал кусками. А затем раздался рёв, и ополченцы заскулили в голос, а свита королька ощетинилась клинками. Огрен ухмыльнулся шире. — Хотя нас тут везде в сраное кольцо взять можно.

— Монстры вернулись! — взвизгнул кто-то из свиты Алистера. Монотонный гул оборвался оглушающим грохотом и облаком каменного крошева. В зал вломилась кавалерия из двух драконов размером с лошадь, но не в пример быстрее. Хотя и приближаться они не спешили. Люди же столпились, и всего на один момент перед глазами мелькнуло. Горло у всех этих ящериц светлело абсолютно одинаково.

— Разбежались! — рявкнула в голос, но народ продолжал стоять. Рявкнула снова: — В стороны!

Огнём твари плевались метко. Горящие люди визжали, да так громко и дико, что волосы дыбом вставали по всему телу. Воняло палёным, пыль с дымом заволакивали зал под вопли разбегающихся людей, и ящеры разделились. Они игрались с визжащими крысами. Зазевавшихся разрывало на окровавленные шматки. Молодые драконы проворно ловили тех, кто уже был в огне, добивали ударом в голову или по ногам, отправляли головой на крупные упавшие осколки потолка или в стены.

В первые полминуты в дыму растворилась половина всего отряда. В две минуты на ногах остался король, пара его хмурых сопровождающих и трясущийся тип с булавой. Остальные просто потерялись в удушливом дыму. Дракоши быстро вернулись к парному отлову и снова принялись обплёвывать огнём зал, делая столько шипящей завеси, что глаза слезились. В дыму все окончательно потерялись, а из-за шипения, воплей и грохота и услышать кого-то стало нереально.

Рядом мелькнула тень, я отскочила в сторону, топор высек искру.

— Придурок! — крикнула и выдохнула сипло, всё ещё вцепившись в посох, как в оружие. Спёртая гарь мешала вдохнуть. Почему-то ошалевшая рожа Огрена доверия не внушала. Берсерк потряс головой, щурясь, и вдохнул рвано. За его спиной мелькнуло.

Из дыма вынырнул хвост. Замахнуться я успела, но барьер на издохшей мане удар хвоста даже не затормозил. Отбросило за рухнувшие колонны и влепило об пол до рези в глазах. Вместе с посохом прокатилась по каменному крошеву и мелким камням до самой стены. Пыль я собой протёрла, посох посеяла, но голову закрыла.

Гарью там воняло, но и вдохнуть было чем. А затем по затылку пробежали ледяные мурашки. Липкое ощущение смолы под кожей тормозило мысли и движения, сжимало удушливое кольцо вокруг шеи. Я приподнялась на локтях, проморгалась, привыкая к темени, и не сразу, но заметила в углу тень плотнее. Скверной сквозило, но генлок был один. В удушливом дыму и между плюющихся драконов его было и не заметить, и не почувствовать. Он не спешил накладывать на себя странную магию крови, горбился, стараясь слиться с темнотой, но в его лапах понемногу густело бурое нечто, поглощающее свет.

Осклабилась против воли. Этот эмиссар со своими финтами оказался не только хитрым, но и рисковым — сунуться в одиночку и без своего «волшебного плаща», чтобы не заметили. Чертовски прозорливая тварь. Но эмиссар полностью сосредотачивался на своей магии, совсем не использовал ни барьеров, ни печатей. Винни бы ему по шее-то…

Нашарила на полу булыжник покрупнее, прикинула на глаз и швырнула в морду мутанта. Силу не рассчитала. Каменюга задела не в лоб, а по лапе. Уродец зашипел, тут же бросил своё заклинание, подскочил и заозирался по сторонам. Я беззвучно сидела за блоком, на границе дымного облака и сумерек и продолжала пялиться в щель между плит. Только там заметила: у повернувшегося в профиль уродца на поясе болталась полупустая склянка, мерцающая в темноте.

Это с каких пор порождения тьмы пьют лириум?!

В зале загрохотало, кто-то завизжал проклятия, и генлок спрятался глубже в своём тёмном углу, я перебралась в тень с другого угла, прячась уже от него. Откуда бы генлок этот флакон с лириумом не выловил, я ему это не оставлю. Нас разделяли всего три блока почти в ряд и одно сломанное перекрытие, завалившееся набок.

Облизнула пересохшие губы и принялась нашаривать в темноте булыжники поменьше. Нашла и посох. Два камня влезли в карманы, один в руку, в другую — мотыгу. И, стирая грязь и известь с пола, поползла по теням к уродцу поближе, замирая на каждом шагу. Он продолжал плести свою тягучую магию, от которой одновременно и тошнило, и тянуло вырвать уродцу хребет. Повторение Литании про себя отчасти прочищало голову, но взять живьём кого-то просвещённее Иссохшего, было куда ценнее пары минут головной боли.

То ли генлок учуял запах крови, то ли услышал, то ли скверну почувствовал, но когда у него дёрнулись ноздри, я выкинула первый булыжник в стороне, уродец вскочил, глядя в другую сторону. Высматривал гостя, только сильнее сжимая раскалённую Завесу.

Ещё немного, и от её мерзкого раздражённого звона и невыносимого озонового запаха кровь из ушей хлынет.

Второй булыжник с близкого расстояния угодил ему в затылок. Видимо, у генлоков затылки не были слабым местом. Уродец развернулся, скаля зубы, воздел лапы к потолку, и я выкинула третий камень. Попала по зубам.

Вой заполнил воздух, меня впечатало в стену затылком. В отличие от сраной твари, у меня звёзды уже третий раз за день перед глазами пошли, голова по ощущениям раскололась как арбуз, а в саднящем рту появился железный привкус. Сползла вниз, цепляясь в посох до боли, стараясь не провалиться в подступающую темноту. Уродец продолжал визжать, не затыкаясь, корчился на коленях, зажимая пасть и роняя столько заражённой крови, что хватило бы на роту вурдалаков. Он поднял перекошенную морду. Зарычал бешено, скаля окровавленные клыки, и на четырёх конечностях, по-обезьяньи, побежал явно не для дружеских объятий.

Меня пробрало. С места подскочила резво, но башка закружилась, пальцы разжались. Уродец же прыгнул и накинулся с кулаками. Вцепился в волосы, вмазал в нос с хрустом, и визжать от полоснувшей боли начала уже я. Пока он и мне зубы не выбил, перехватила его лапу, но он вывернулся, зажимая за волосы, явно целясь и голову мне разбить, полоснул когтями по руке, но в глаза я ему пальцами угодила со всей дури. Под кончиками пальцев лопнуло мягкое, и тёплая жижа забилась под ногти. Уродец пальцы не разжал, и клок моих волос остался в когтистой лапе. Мы выли от боли в унисон, но он снова бросился. Уже наугад. До глаз не достал и впился в горло, я с хрипом угодила ногтями в его кровоточащие глазницы снова. Порождение взвизгнуло, отпрянуло тут же, зажимая лапами морду. Воздух обжёг горло, я закашлялась, но сорвала с его пояса светящийся голубым бутылёк.

Из носа капало, но я шмыгнула, захлёбываясь собственной кровью и соплями. Лириум заскрипел на зубах, заставляя каждую клетку тела промёрзнуть, а затем раскалиться, и я чуть не выплюнула всё назад, не в силах вдохнуть. Вовремя зажала пасть, сглотнула, снова поперхнулась воздухом. В ушах зашумело, а пальцы закололо до спазмов.

Если порождения и обрабатывали лириум, то просто суперхуёво.

Эмиссар уже успел пустить себе кровь. Пялился незрячими кровавыми глазницами и скалился, вообще мало напоминая что-то разумное, но барьеры он ставить умел. Не отпускало ощущение, что сейчас Завеса рассеется как туман, и от такого количества энергии меня просто сожжёт. Прикрыла глаза, поймала затхлый воздух ртом. Этого было мало. А с Литанией стало слишком. Барьер эмиссара выдержал один удар, и ледяная хватка сбила кусок арки, отскочив. Каменюга грохнулась вниз и разбилась под шипение огня в дымной завеси. Но там, на потолке расцветало столько косых острых льдин, что мне хотелось заржать. Да весь лириум людей — это просто шипучка рядом с тем, что варят порождения тьмы!

Эмиссар забубнил что-то невнятное, уже не пытаясь перейти в защиту, и воздух сгустился. Но ледяная хватка его не проморозила, не покрыла изморозью, а осталась вокруг его барьера ледяной стеной. Пустой. Я выдохнула пар, но в дыму, в потёмках твари не было. По ощущениям тоже. Во рту снова появился привкус железа, и я сплюнула светящуюся голубоватую жижу вперемешку с кровью. Выглядело паршиво. Прихватила посох и рванула обратно, но всё равно опоздала. Оставшийся в оседающем дыму ящер уже только оборонялся. Алистер заорал: «Сейчас!» — и пара хмурых телохранителей, храмовница и окровавленный берсерк с королём одновременно проткнули ящера. Тот взревел, заметался на мечах, сбил всех вокруг с ног, но прогадал с прыжком, и его занесло в сторону. Под удар попала одна из колонн.

Ящер быстро затих в облаке оседающей пыли и дыма. В повисшей тишине колонна кренилась как-то особенно скрипуче. А затем и потолок гулко затрещал.

***

До лаза наверх добирались бегом. Зачарованный меч почти не светился, но грохочущая за спиной груда сырой земли и камней стимулировала лучше всяких порождений. Лаз и земляные норы начали обваливаться сразу за огромным залом, и то, что мы ещё и не заблудились по кривым указателям в потёмках, оставалось если не чудом, то как минимум невероятным везением. По крайней мере, увидеть, как на небе появляются первые звёзды, считалось за такое везение. Пусть орлесианцы этого уже и не увидели. И толпа ополченцев тоже.

Как это всё объяснять их родственникам, оставалось… Просто оставалось. Эмиссар, магия крови и сбрендивший Архитектор. Они все просто существовали одновременно, будто издеваясь. И готовых решений не было.

В колючем кустарнике, опутавшем все подходы к заваленному логу, звёзды эти будто путались в колючках. Да и люди тоже. Только они путались в колючках куда прозаичнее. Отдышаться после такой беготни успел разве что Огрен. Берсерк от души пинал камни завала и в голос поносил порождений тьмы за трусость. Как будто это не мы удирали.

Я стояла, держась за стенку и всё ещё дрожа, как промокшая насквозь крыса. Шея ныла, голова ныла, спина ныла, бок ныл, кожа на голове ныла, костяшки тоже — ныло абсолютно всё. И к горлу ком подкатывал, стоило подумать о той толпе и куче трухи. Хотелось сесть и поплакать. А во рту кровь с лириумом мешалась во что-то просто невероятно омерзительное. И когда чужая рука вцепилась в плечо до боли, я чуть не выругалась. Алистер стоял так близко, что я чувствовала его. Его тепло. Как заражённая кровь течёт в его жилах. Оглушительно. И меня колотило уже меньше.

— Отцепись, — прошипела вслух и вяло отпихнула его руку, снова втянула кровавые сопли. — Велич…

Подавилась своими же словами, зажала пасть, давя скулёж. Кишки в узел вязало только так. Слёзы на глаза наворачивались от эмиссарского варева. Да что за отраву эта тварь варила из лириума, раз так кроет-то, а… Хаос, помилуй…

— Надо уходить, ночью в лесу опасно, — важно кивнул Алистер. Так, будто у нас был ещё вариант остаться и ждать следующее приглашение на чаепитие от Архитектора.

Отпихнула наконец его чмошество слабо в бок, чтоб так близко не топтался, но вдруг он охнул громко и согнулся пополам. Побледнел резко. Доспехи его были целыми. Или так казалось в потёмках.

— Где болит? — в ответ на вопрос его чмошество так посмотрело, будто у меня вторая голова выросла. Закатила глаза и снова пробулькала в нос: — Скажешь или сдохнешь. Если у тебя что-то лопнуло внутри от натуги, то я тебе заражение крови не вылечу, я — не Винн и не умею так, как она. Так что говори.

— Даже залезть на сосну не попросишь? — хохотнул он и получил в бок ещё раз, застонал громко, но наконец показал, куда его задело.

Пойла эмиссара и на это хватило, и на то, чтобы немного подлатать пару обосравшихся со страху людей. Огрен отмахивался от помощи, как от оскорбления, а храмовница воротила нос от магии. Хотя всё равно им потом, включая короля, пару недель хромать с перевязками. Всё-таки действительно не Винн. А вот собственный нос уже не ощущался толком. Хорошо хоть, что свежая плешь в пропитавшихся кровью волосах не казалась большой на ощупь.

Вечерело в лесу быстро, и мы шагали в полной тишине. Всё тело саднило, грязная и влажная одежда липла к коже, а зуб на зуб не попадал с самого лаза наверх. Насекомые резко проснулись. С заходом солнца трясти начало ещё и от холода. Только желание добраться до чего-нибудь помягче лесной тропки тащило вперёд. Но чёрта с два. Если не порождения, так шайка каких-то уебанов. Вылезли они из своей засады на тропе пилигримов. Видимо, поредевшая раза в три-четыре группа чахлых недобитков их уже не так впечатлила, как утренний отряд.

Только вот отхватив всего одну-единственную ледяную хватку, даже не отморозившую ничего ближайшему амбалу — больно мало маны оставалось для реального урона или хотя бы боли — они с криками и руганью разбежались, но и солнце к тому моменту опустилось за верхушки деревьев. Уцелевшие люди жались друг к другу, Огрен вслед улепётывающим сплюнул, я помассировала виски. Разбойники на Имперском тракте в Мор такими резвыми не были, даже когда увидели магию Морриган во всей красе. Как бы тут Андерс не прошёл чуть раньше, а то ведь храмовники его и выследить могут. А там уже кто знает, куда он от них будет прятаться.

Покосилась на храмовницу, но та, грязная и всклокоченная, немного шаталась и не выглядела слишком озабоченной отступниками.

Может, я себя просто накручиваю.

***

Показалась крепость уже ближе к рассвету, и я бы не удержалась от бега, но ноги стёрла, поэтому просто прихрамывала чуть быстрее. Кажется, привалов кроме того полуобморочного состояния после оглушения святой карой и не было толком. И всё-таки один я устроила сама себе.

Во внешнем дворе спящей на рассвете крепости был соломенный навес. Закуток с потухшей кузнечной печью ограждался достаточно невысокой и ровной изгородью, чтобы прижаться, прислонить к одному из столбов посох и хотя бы попробовать забыть последние сутки. И не думать, кто ещё теперь ждёт в крепости — проглядеть парочку свежих погребальных кострищ во дворе было нереально. Да и что мешало порождениям раскопать завалы под крепостью чуть раньше? Или то, откуда они такие вообще пришли. Не могли же они прокопать лаз от самого Вендинга и до крепости незаметно. В каноне существовал тэйг где-то под эрлингом, но о сети Глубинных троп под крепостью никто из местных ничего не знал. Или не говорил, но знал. Может быть, знал сенешаль, но ему снесли голову. Наверняка знал Иссохший. Знал этот урод и о кровавой магии эмиссара. О-о-о, он много знал. Но если подумать хорошенько, то вряд ли Йован это чудище разговорить в состоянии… Кто был ещё? Денеримский торгаш Скоф имел дела с Сообществом магов, но были ли у него контакты среди малефикаров — вопрос. Хотя кто-то же ему находил всё то стрёмное барахло в его лавке. Официально уточнить у Круга тоже не мешало бы, хотя бы насчёт природы магии крови такого масштаба. Но официально. Учитывая, как храмовница пялилась в лабиринтах, даже обладая преимуществами статуса стража, связываться с ними не стоит. Да и насчёт лириума узнать надо бы было лучше, а информацию о Глубинных тропах под эрлингом дать могли только в Орзаммаре.

И всё это надо узнать, пока местные, спящие в главном зале крепости, будут медленно и мучительно обращаться в вурдалаков. Конечно, в Денериме околачивались толпы вурдалаков. И их не только выследить, но и поймать надо было. Но тогда каждый раз это были уже и не люди вовсе. Вдохнула поглубже, прикрывая зудящие глаза и облизнула растрескавшиеся губы. Трещинки болезненно кровоточили, и от этого кровавого привкуса уже тошнило.

— Можно? — то ли спросил, то ли утвердил Алистер, ответа не дождался и уселся рядом. — Сумасшедший день.

Он уже и на мысленное «тошнило» сам появляется? Класс…

— Ночь, ваше величество, тоже так себе. Лучше поговорите о погоде с кем-нибудь другим.

— Понятно, — протянул он и усмехнулся. — Можем тогда поговорить о природе.

— Да чего тебе от меня надо, а?! — рыкнула зло и покосилась исподлобья, от усталости даже корчить лучших подружек с этим чмошником стало сложно. Но он замолк и просто пожал плечами. Ну да. По доброте душевной мне нервы мотает. — Ну а раз сам не знаешь, вот и отстань.

Он усмехнулся, в который раз уже осматривая пристально, качнул головой и сказал запросто:

— Мы всё ещё можем быть друзьями.

— Издеваешься? — осклабилась в ответ, но кулаки зачесались. Может, если б так не вымоталась, зуд этот унимала бы рожа напротив. — Я сделала свой выбор на Собрании Земель. Ты сделал свой. Мы не говорили с того самого дня, так что давай уже оставим друг друга в покое. Будет справедливо.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил он серьёзно. Всегда у него всё просто и пафосно, как в гимне. Одна я вечно накручиваю чего-то.

Взяла паузу, он тоже молчал. Нелепо посматривал украдкой, будто бы его вертящуюся макушку можно было не заметить. Отвечать на заявления бывшего стража становилось сложно. Он будто табурет из-под ног выбивал каждый раз, оставляя качаться в удушающей петле.

— Если хочешь мстить и за этим припёрся в крепость, то не советую. Отхватишь. И на твою корону смотреть я не стану, учти.

Глянула в упор. Если он хотел играть в тупого и ещё тупее со своей дружбомагией, то меня это достало до печёнок ровно за сутки. За-е-ба-ло. Я могу строить козни, думаю, но с таким темпом кони двину раньше. Да и не в таких условиях цацкаться со всякими. Встала криво и отпихнула его, но он удержался на заборе, только заморгал недоумённо.

Утром побитый королевский конвой и кучка храмовников уже шатались по дороге на Амарантайн. В такую холодрыгу и после беспокойной ночи с обращающимися вурдалаками никто особо не рвался их провожать, но удостовериться в их уходе было слишком заманчиво. Картинка из удаляющихся спин грела душу.

И грела всё время, пока я писала письма и разгребала всякое дерьмо в компании Огрена, мабари и редких меняющихся вояк из самой крепости. Но загруженность местечковыми проблемами, бюджетом и его планированием, спасением пропавших дочерей, разгребанием завалов крепости или вырезанием полезших по округе порождений и вурдалаков не давала слишком сосредотачиваться на самостоятельных поисках мага крови или входа в тэйг. Но и оставлять всё на самотёк было нельзя. По прошествии почти недели, когда завалы в крепости уже убавили в половину объёма, а моя плешь перестала ныть, нашёлся и ещё один существенный минус Башни — потрёпанность. Угрюмый гном Волдрик, один из когорты многочисленных странных личностей в крепости, будучи каменщиком, предложил крепость латать. Чтобы она, спустя эрла Хоу, Мор и нашествие порождений, перестала напоминать изнутри кашу, а снаружи — аварский оплот. Но Волдрику требовались деньги и материалы в количествах просто фантастических. Орден такое бы собрал, но лет через сто. И только если Мор местными забудется не скоро, что с местными шибанутыми баннами невыполнимо — уж с ними-то всегда найдётся тема поострее.

И пока я прикидывала, где всё достать и не подохнуть, письмо Йовану с вопросами о магии крови, сделавшей бы Посвящение чуть менее рисковым, а Иссохшего чуть более разговорчивым, получило вместо ответа тонну извинений. Контроль разума экс-малефикар изучал поверхностно. А само Посвящение требовало уровня магии крови куда выше, чем его, и познаний о Посвящении куда глубже, чем мои.

Скоф послание просто игнорировал или, может, уже давно уехал подальше от Денерима. Круг в лице Ирвинга мягко намекал, что после ульдредовой вечеринки даже серым стражам о магии крови лучше не спрашивать. А вот на письменный запрос в Орзаммар ответили быстро, но так же бесполезно. Глубинные тропы и тэйг Кэл Хирол действительно находились под эрлингом, но вот вход в этот тэйг оставался загадкой. После падения гномьей империи многие тэйги не просто перекрыли, а замуровали и вычеркнули из истории. Забыли, по сути. Вот и эти просто забыли. Огрен, всего раз взглянув на этот ответ Орзаммара, добавил, что Кэл Хирол этот ещё и бывшая столица кузнечного ремесла древних гномов. И что если порождения расшифруют гномьи руны и управятся хотя бы с одним горнилом, то Тедас в дерьме захлебнётся окончательно.

Оставалось только навестить Амарантайн и надеяться, что уж тамошние отступники не побрезгуют чем-нибудь не совсем законным.


	5. Кооперация

Синие тени от высоких стен Амарантайна полностью накрывали обшарпанные дома, теснившиеся снаружи. Очередь на въезд растягивалась под аркой, с гулом, выкриками и жалобами на вскочившие цены и пошлины на товар она шумела, бурлила огромным потоком, а стража не торопилась пускать внутрь всех. Или хоть кого-то. Их меланхоличному наплевательству можно было только молча завидовать.

Но люди вокруг копошились, напоминая порождений тьмы даже слишком сильно. Если бы ещё и небо вдруг стало красным, мне бы точно похреновело.

Толпа продвигалась медленно, но компанию составлял Жнец, то и дело норовящий почесаться, и для душевного равновесия этого было вполне достаточно. Но речи было слишком много. Какой-то похабный анекдот Огрена, который он рассказывал уже раз в десятый, пролетал мимо ушей, а внимание рассеивалось на обшарпанные дома, шумных людей вокруг, на их скрипучие телеги и оживленные разговоры.

Столько трёпа в одном месте сводило с ума. К тому же скверна не ощущалась в округе, и это всё же было немного странно. Я не думала, что после смены архидемоном собственной туши со скверной на маленький человеческий эмбрион, в голове станет так однородно. Будто назойливое, но уже привычное радио взяли и вырубили. Хотя именно сейчас у меня под ногами мог бы проползти огр, а я и того не заметила бы. Или на кого там распространяются чары эмиссара?

Чутьё бесполезно, а Завеса лжива.

Руны вроде рабочие, но зачарованный меч Алистера тоже был вне зоны досягаемости. А если б его чмошество не было так отбито на всю свою коронованную тыкву, то даже коснуться меча я бы не смогла. Не безболезненно. А увидь это «не безболезненно» ещё хоть одна живая душа, неприятностей не оберёшься. Да и поиск тэйга или других следов Архитектора мог затянуться на недели или месяцы. На годы, если тыкаться вслепую без толкового мага крови. А с храмовниками под боком хоть один малефикар вряд ли на шею кинется. Вот если бы стражников городских подключить обыскивать подвалы в округе… Ведь всё-таки не могут же порождения тьмы бесшумно метро прокопать. Или могут? Башню Бдения они вскрыли как нефиг делать, а в странных шумах никто так и не признался. Или потому что все свидетели погибли в ту ночь, или потому что никто ничего действительно не слышал. Что действительно хуже — большой вопрос.

— Да ты, дерьмо нажье, совсем спятил! Не дам я себя трогать! — в сердцах воскликнул Огрен, я наконец вынырнула из мыслей. У стоявшего рядом парня в доспехе аж вена на виске проступила. Пальцы его всё крепче сжимали наточенную алебарду, а Огрен и не подумал сбавить обороты или голос понизить: — У вас, людей, совсем уже мозги высохли! Эту страну спасли…

— Он имеет в виду, что у нас нет товаров, чтобы декларировать. Мы, конечно, пройдём досмотр.

Я растянула губы, Огрен побагровел.

Отповедь перебивать явно не стоило. Но сболтни гном лишнего посреди толпы, и секрет был бы из чего угодно, но не из поиска отступников.

Стражник только зыркнул в ответ и мрачно кивнул, но берсерк ещё скрежетал зубами. Жнец отреагировал раньше. Шерсть его встала дыбом, и тихий собачий рык раздался уже в сравнительной тишине. Огрен в долгу не остался и всё-таки открыл рот:

— Ты, чтобы тебя!.. Серые стражи — герои! Мы — герои! Они все нам обязаны! Нам, понимаешь?! — он обвёл пальцем людей на все триста шестьдесят градусов, так громко разговаривая, что внутри всё закипало понемногу. Светлая мысль немного прикрыть пасть в его голову так и не пришла. — И они должны уважать!..

— Сказать, почему от тебя Фельзи ушла? — прорычала я тихо, Огрен сжал кулаки.

— Командор, ты со мной в эти игры не играй.

Командор… Командор. Опять этот «командор»! Стоило бы зарычать вслед за мабари. Я выдохнула, беззвучно сосчитала до десяти. Не помогло ни черта. Положила ладонь на макушку пса и помолчала. Жнец вопросительно наклонил голову, двигая ушами. Пёс унялся, а меня отпустило.

— Козла изображать прекрати для начала. И тогда никаких игр, — продолжила уже холодно и наконец подняла взгляд обратно на берсерка.

Огрен смотрел упрямо, но в сравнение со Стэном не шёл. С тяжёлым взглядом кунари, возвышающегося на добрые полторы головы и могущего ладонью эту самую голову раздавить, не особо напрягаясь, вообще мало что могло сравниться. Уж точно не поддатый стареющий мудак, боящийся своей беременной жены больше порождений.

В итоге наша молчанка с переглядыванием закончилась ничем. Огрен фыркнул, отмахнулся и бросил стражнику:

— А ты, сопляк, чё вылупился?

Стражник вздрогнул. Даже на смуглой коже было заметно, как болезненно он поменял оттенок.

— Так вы серые стражи? — спросил он напряжённо. Огрен вдруг гаденько оскалился и выпятил грудь, мабари утвердительно гавкнул. Наверное, меня перекосило, но стражник совсем посерел. Ну хоть орать не начал.

— Конечно, серые стражи, — гордо произнёс Огрен, и я полезла в сумку. Что-то прятать смысла больше не имело. Договоры ордена теперь пусть и хранились в сравнительной безопасности маленького скрытого денеримского хранилища, но меньше бумаг я с собой таскать так и не стала. Зато про фолианты и спальник можно было забыть. А вот грыжу от них забыть не получилось бы.

Распоряжение о назначении стражник прочитал и так, и сяк, и даже на свет посмотрел. Затем округлил глаза, окликнул кого-то, и подошёл ещё один тип. С морщинками вокруг глаз и рта, спиной настолько прямой, что можно было приложить строительный уровень. Пузырёк бы всплыл гарантированно.

— Что у тебя тут?

— Констебль, тут это… командор, — булькнул стражник, хлопнул выпученными глазами и перевёл взгляд на старшего. — Серых стражей.

Констебль поднял брови, перехватил бумажки.

— Я думал… Мне говорили, что командор — женщина, но… Кхм, — он скромно кашлянул в кулак, его подопечный всё ещё пучился, как на толчке. В очереди начали возмущаться громче, и стражник с договорами всё же оттаял. Прочистил горло, передал бумаги обратно и крепко пожал руку. То ли силу не рассчитал, то ли специально костяшки пытался сломать. — Констебль Айдан. В любом случае рад приветствовать серых стражей в Амарантайне. Думаю, у меня есть для вас не очень приятные новости.

Он указал на проход, и пока следующий в очереди человек, похожий на пузырь, костерил городскую стражу за медлительность, стражник с поста смотрел вслед и только платочком не махал.

— А вы правда убили архидемона?! — вдруг крикнул он. — Голову ему снесли?

Народ в очереди резко заткнулся, у меня волосы на затылке зашевелились. Технически-то архидемон даже не мёртв, просто перешёл из одного агрегатного состояния в другое. Ссаная плазма.

— Архидемона прикончил не кто-то один, это была слаженная работа множества разных людей. И не только людей. И голову ему не сносили. Не когда убили, по крайней мере.

— Сказать, почему от тебя хахаль ушёл? — передразнил Огрен в спину. На тихое «завались» он хмыкнул, сложил руки в замок и насмешливо приподнял брови.

Стражник ещё больше глаза округлил, зеваки за его спиной зашептались, тыкая пальцами и делая многозначительные мины. Как будто в зоопарк единорога с членом на лбу привезли.

Констебль кашлянул громко, и я ломанулась за ним следом, почти не отрывая ладони от пса. Жнец следовал близко, и с ним чувствовалась защищённость. Простое и понятное тепло. Которому бы лучше было оставаться в Башне Бдения, под охраной. Под семью или двадцатью семью замками. Где угодно, но подальше от порождений тьмы, городов с кучей людей и всего острого.

— В городе есть контрабандисты, целая подпольная сеть на самом деле, — констебль говорил на ходу, но хорошо поставленным голосом. Он шагал мимо своих людей, обмениваясь кивками, и ни на секунду не прерывался. Его чёткие слова даже в городском гуле можно было услышать хорошо. — Задирают цены, налёты устраивают на честных дельцов, а недавно вообще перебили патруль. Вконец обнаглели. Есть множество вариантов, где они прячутся, но они очень быстрые и знают город достаточно. Мы накрываем одно место — они убегают в другое и таятся.

Миновав арку с поднятыми воротами, мы вышли на широкую улицу. Мимо прогрохотала телега с клетками, прикрытыми тканью. Воронье карканье резануло по ушам. Амарантайн хоть и уступал в объёмах Денериму, но вот размахом мог бы и заткнуть за пояс. Насколько была раздолбанной Башня Бдения со своими обвалившимися подвалами и деревянным частоколом, настолько же был хорош белокаменный город с яркими флагами и опрятными зданиями выше двух этажей, сточными трубами и аккуратными желобами прямо по краям мощёной дороги. Мне вообще не очень верилось, что в Тедасе может существовать что-то настолько чистое и цивильное. Пусть и чересчур оживлённое.

— Нравится? — спросил констебль вполголоса и усмехнулся шире, стоило только кивнуть. — Не верьте фасаду. Под городом есть сеть тоннелей ещё со времён Тевинтерской Империи, но они почти все непроходимы. Что-то затоплено, что-то завалено, но эти уроды знают обходные пути. Всё усложняет ещё и ситуация с антиванцами, они до сих пор ведут переговоры.

— Новость уже разошлась? Об антиванцах, — спросила я. Потому что в теории Алистер должен был бы закрыть вопрос и смотаться. И хотя с Сообществом он дел иметь не мог по определению, но ведь должен был уже смотаться. К своей милой Анорочке и съехавшим по фазе баннам.

— Антиванский торговый корабль попал в шторм, а денег на пошлины у них не хватает, — поделился констебль. — Вот они и стоят. Войти в город не могут, подлатать своё судно и уплыть тоже. Никто об этом вслух не говорит, но они пытаются влезть в город иначе. Изворотливые ублюдки.

— Тяжко вам приходится.

— Не без этого, — констебль вздохнул. — Но беженцам тяжелее. Уж не знаю, как там было у вас в Денериме, а здесь не лучше. Вот если бы основное логово найти и раздать припасы беженцам…

Айдан качнул головой и нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, понизил голос, заставляя наклониться ближе и вслушиваться в каждое слово:

— Ещё и, знаете, в городе бесовщина творится. Люди пропадают, как сквозь землю. А храмовники всё ищут отступников по всему эрлингу, но бестолково. Приходится осматривать всех самим, пропавших искать и не допускать паники. А у меня сейчас все люди заняты.

— И если, скажем, контрабандистов не будет? — поправила сумку, констебль хмыкнул многозначительно. — Тогда сможете ли вы регулярно обходить город и проверять на наличие странных шумов или следов подкопов?

Констебль всё это переварил, покивал и выдал:

— Как только мы перестанем разбрасываться ресурсами на всё это, обещаю, мы нормализуем патрули, и тогда преступность…

— Я имею в виду, что под городом могут копать порождения тьмы.

— После Мора?!

— Они уже наведались в Башню Бдения, — ответила я глухо, Огрен поморщился. — Они были в лесу Вендинг.

— Как дерьма в конюшне, — прибавил гном мрачно.

— Яйца Создателя, — выдохнул Айдан сквозь зубы и провёл по лицу. — Умеете же вы обрадовать!

— К их приходу лучше подготовиться заранее. Нельзя просто верить, что они пройдут мимо.

Констебль нахмурился и задумчиво кивнул сам себе.

— По рукам. Даю слово. Как только контрабандистов в городе не станет, я брошу все силы на поиск подкопов.

Несмотря на его протянутую руку и довольно дружелюбное выражение, мои костяшки ещё ныли.

***

Больше помощи стражников требовалась помощь магов. А ещё лучше — малефикаров. Вот только Сообщество магов в Амарантайне если и было, то пряталось хорошо. Скоф так и не соизволил ни разу ответить на письма в Башню Бдения, а отступников искать в шумной толпе оставалось разве что наугад. Возможно, дело всё было в том, что толпа храмовников и венценосный баран со свитой до сих пор околачивались где-то на верхних уровнях города.

Конфликт торговых принцев Антивы и ферелденской системы налогообложения со смаком обсуждали не только стражники. О нём трепались везде: на рынке, в закоулках, у церкви и даже в вонючем задрипанном кабаке на окраине, в который Огрен всё-таки затащил насилу. Он сказал: «Поправить здоровье». И хотя его способ «поправки» мог разве что добить, но после ускоренной экскурсии по самым вонючим трущобам, хотелось удавиться. Солнце уже откровенно пекло, а на ноге, судя по ощущениям, наметилась пара мозолей. И никаких отступников, никаких меток, никаких следов вообще. А наводка констебля на некоего мутного типа, тусующего в здешних злачных местах, давала и того меньше.

Огрен активно перешучивался с местными в ожидании алкоголя. И хотя от аромата его собутыльников в носу свербело, но мне отчаянно хотелось хоть где-нибудь приткнуться и заняться уже собственными мозолями, лишь бы ступни так не жгло. Разношенные сапоги из Кинлоха стоптались окончательно, и каких-нибудь стелек с мягкими вкладками им до жути не хватало.

Хотя даров прогресса Тедасу не хватало в принципе.

Жнец развалился у ног, целиком уходя в выгрызание кружевных узоров на купленной кости, а я просто спрятала лицо в сгибе локтя. В тёмном пабе было довольно тихо, если не считать мух и речи Огрена. Приоткрытые мутные окна не пропускали много света, а лёгкий ветерок отгонял жаркую духоту, приводя перегревшуюся за день голову в порядок.

Амарантайн выстроили просто: громадное внешнее кольцо стен на три яруса и центральная башня, возвышавшаяся над всем этим делом, как свечка за упокой. Сложность составляли дома внизу. Район, построенный во имя абстракционизма и любви к лабиринтам.

Столько проходных узких подворотен и тупиков, завешанных сушащимися тряпками или заваленных мусором, было поискать. Конечно, по размаху Денерим дал бы прикурить любому городу Ферелдена, но там хотя бы не всралось искать по словесному описанию констебля какого-то подозрительного типа. Магов тоже. Я думала, что если уж где-то и есть в Амарантайне магия, то по Завесе это легко будет определить. Даже нормальному человеку довольно сложно пройти мимо искажения, ничего при этом не почувствовав. Но нет. В Амарантайне фон оставался однородным. Настолько, будто каждый день люди в этом месте не разрывали Завесу своими снами, своими мыслями и эмоциями. Это было странно, что настолько живое место имеет настолько однородную Завесу. Но мне и не с чем особо сравнивать. Может, Денерим просто стоял на какой-нибудь древней магической хреноёбине, и потому там всё разболтало так неравномерно. Может, так вышло из-за Гаксканга и его магии. Или уже конкретно здесь маги вообще не собирались группами. Или не колдовали под страхом смерти. Или же их было дьявольски мало, или они уже успели слинять. И это если на дороге вообще не попались обыкновенные, немного переоценивающие магию люди.

Мозоли сходили медленно, но кое в чём магию переоценить оставалось невозможно.

Перед носом стукнула тарелка с серой жижей. На покоцанной деревянной поверхности смотрелось особенно уныло.

— Мы с утра не жравши, — аргументировал Огрен и принялся наворачивать точно такую же бурду.

— Если мы найдём отступников, это будет чудом, — я простонала в собственную руку. Серая жижа в глиняной тарелке не внушала доверия. Под столом Жнец с хрустом вгрызся в кость.

— Да нахрена нам эти отступники, — заявил Огрен, пачкая усы бурдой. — Вот лучше б мы нашли эти морды с контрабандой и хорошенько им рожи начистили.

— Если они не начистят рожи нам. Нас всего трое… Третий пёс. И доспехов кроме заклинания у него нет.

Да и у меня тоже.

— Вот опять! — Огрен нахмурился. — Опять всё к сраной магии сводишь. Вся эта херня, я тебе скажу, с вспышками и жестами, она без нормальной драки только на ярмарках хороша. А так не серьёзно это всё.

— И что? Предложишь забить на отступников? — я подпёрла щёку ладонью, в спине что-то хрустнуло нездорово. — Ну найдём мы контрабандистов своими силами. А дальше что? Попросим, чтоб не буянили? Будем вместе хороводы водить и обмениваться открытками на праздники.

— Нет, конечно, — отмахнулся гном. — Найдём и набьём рожи.

— То есть вот это, по-твоему, серьёзно? Втроём рожи бить? — спросила я у каши и протёрла глаза. — Мы их максимум подкараулим. Могли бы. Если бы знали город, но мы не знаем. А вот отступники должны знать.

— Если они здесь есть, — резонно заметил Огрен и присосался к кружке с бухлом. Возразить было нечего, и я кивнула.

— Ну да, если есть.

Ах, если бы, ах, если бы. Не жизнь была бы, а…

Песня.

Этот шепоток невозможно было спутать с чем-либо ещё. Но не может быть, чтоб в центре города из-под земли вылезли бы…

— Слышь, командор, я вот чего понять не могу, — начал Огрен снова, но я не услышала, вскочила с места и рванула к двери, но та скрипнула раньше, и я остановилась. Отступила назад. Пёс шумно перевалился под стойкой и зевнул.

Я нахмурилась. Алистер в дверях нахмурился следом.

Из всех сраных притонов в округе… Да во всей, блять, стране!

— Огрен, перерыв окончен, — бросила я, не оглядываясь, и гном недовольно забубнил в кружку, так и не оторвавшись.

— Да нет, оставайтесь, я уже ухожу, — вздохнул Алистер мученически, будто делал одолжение. Кто б его ещё просил, чмошника. Короны нет, доспехов нет, совести нет, но зато гонор самосвалами вывозить можно!

— Это мы уже уходим, а ты оставайся, — прошипела я раздражённо, Алистер поморщился.

— И всё-таки.

— И всё-таки нет, — сложила руки в замок, чувствуя, как кровь стучит в висках от злобы. Люди вокруг шумели фоном надоедливо, гудели как рой пчёл. Алистер не угомонился:

— Настаиваю.

— Уже не на чем настаивать.

— А я вижу, что есть, на чём.

— Зрение проверь! — рявкнула я.

Огрен выругался, отбрасывая кружку. Где-то звякнуло стекло. По полу разлилось кипящее пиво. Вся таверна притихла. Я выдохнула и только сейчас заметила, как накрутила Завесу вокруг себя. Сморгнула и выровняла дыхание. Выдохнула хрипло.

Казалось, что пьяные люди вокруг впали в анабиоз, напряжённо следя за шипящей и пузырящейся лужей на полу. Сухопарый бармен за стойкой вслух помянул Андрасте. Огрен глянул на меня исподлобья и одарил скептичным цоканьем, медленно качая головой. Смерил взглядом и Алистера.

— Заебали, — буркнул Огрен мрачно, подобрал кружку с пола и заказал ещё бухла.

Тишина наполнилась шушуканьем. Не столько раздражающим, сколько обычным. Пресным, как какая-нибудь местная каша, но у меня во рту пересохло, а в голове будто вакуум образовался. Всё вокруг было настолько спокойным, насколько могло. Абсолютно ничего раздражающего. Просто место. Просто люди.

Я потёрла ноющие виски, наткнулась на вопросительный взгляд Алистера.

— Да делай, что хочешь, — бросила сипло и заковыляла обратно. Он проследовал вглубь забегаловки, уселся на соседний стул за барной стойкой. Жнец разинул пасть, вытягиваясь во весь свой немалый рост, и вопросительно поймал взгляд, ластясь к корольку. Маленький хвост-обрубок замелькал из стороны в сторону. Алистер пса не прогнал, потрепал по холке как ни в чём не бывало. Улыбаясь и сюсюкая, как с маленьким ребёнком. И Жнец вился рядом с ним. Такого предательства от пса можно было и не пережить, но после того, как щенок продался Логейну за еду, я очерствела ровно настолько, чтобы только фыркнуть вслух.

Огрен покосился на всё это, хмыкнул многозначительно и вернулся к выпивке.

— Солона, давай поговорим нормально, — по руку брякнул Алистер, будто бы мимоходом, и поднял взгляд, от пса свои загребущие клешни так и не убрав.

— Сначала я выпью, — каркнула я, и в висках снова закололо противно. Будто гвоздём по стеклу елозили. — А потом говори, что хочешь, с кем хочешь и о чём хочешь.

С занятыми руками стало легче, а после просмакованного глотка стало лучше. Огрен налакался окончательно и вырубился. Жнец громко чавкал костью. Алистер всё это время молча крутил стакан и не выпил ни капли. Тоже взял еду, но и к ней не притронулся. Странный запашок от серой бурды после спиртного становился ещё ярче.

— Ну и что ты здесь вообще делаешь? — язык еле ворочался, но голова на удивление прояснилась. Например, злополучный рунический меч я могла разглядеть в подробностях. И кто вообще носит при себе такой реквизит, будучи без охраны или хотя бы кирасы?

Даже кольчужки не видать. И кто б его латать стал, если что? Дух выебонов и дешевых понтов?

— В эрлинге я был из-за Амарантайна. Может, ты уже заметила, что здесь довольно много всё стоит. Это не только последствия Мора, — шептал королёк взбудораженно почти на самое ухо. Хотя вопрос был вообще не о том, но я смолчала. Просто его серьёзное лицо казалось забавным. Особенно с отсутствующей-то защитой. — Проблем тут не оберёшься, и главная в том, что на рифах бьётся большая часть судов, а оставшиеся не уходят без повреждений. Ещё есть слух, что в воде объявилась какая-то огромная тварь, похожая на дракона. Все торговцы импортом задирают цены из-за рисков, и с этим нужно что-то делать.

Хорошо сказал. Про контрабанду, правда, не задвинул.

— В общем-то, я про эту конуру спрашивала, — хмыкнула тихо. Алистер заткнулся, медленно порозовел, закрыл рот и смущённо уставился в грязную столешницу с кучей мелких царапин. — Ты не в тех шмотках золотых. Без свиты. Охраны.

— Я тут неофициально, — сказал он тихо, взглянул на кружку в собственных рука так, будто впервые заметил, но затем выпил залпом, молча уставился перед собой и развернулся всем корпусом. Жнец недовольно рыкнул и перебрался ближе к дрыхнущему гному, пихаясь у меня под ногами. Алистер глубоко вдохнул и наклонился ближе, понизив голос до едва различимого: — Я много думал обо всём и действительно не собирался мстить тебе за что-то. Правда. Мы вдвоём сделали много глупого, и, может, я немного перегнул на Собрании…

— Много перегнул, — должно было получиться раздражённо, но получилось обижено. Икание и вовсе похерило момент. Кажется, алкоголя мне было всё-таки многовато.

— Ты тоже перегнула, — заявил Алистер. Чтобы услышать, пришлось наклоняться почти вплотную, соприкасаясь локтями. Наверное, этот разговор было бы лучше вести на трезвую голову, но на трезвую голову я бы рядом с его чмошеством больше не села. Поморщилась и отмахнулась. Разговор обещал быть максимально омерзительным, а я ещё не валялась под столом или рядом с Огреном.

— Логейн был нужен…

— Да чтоб он сгнил заживо, этот выродок, я не о нём, — перебил Алистер сердито и выдохнул, упрямо смотря прямо в глаза. — Я об Аноре.

Я сморгнула немного вразнобой, покосилась на Огрена, но тот дрых как убитый, а кучковавшимся по углам посетителям и сухопарому бармену было не до этого. Вряд ли бы кто услышал о прекрасной королевишне, но я всё же поддержала тихие перешёптывания:

— А почему же мне должно быть не похер, напомни?

— Потому что Анора согласилась на брак, — продолжил Алистер так же едва различимо и глянул косо, когда я скрипнула зубами. — Она даже не подумала сказать «нет», только поспорила насчёт раздела власти. Но это не самое удивительное. Когда я спросил её саму, по какой-то одному Создателю ведомой причине оказалось, что Анора считает это сделкой с серыми стражами и со мной в обмен на жизнь Логейна, а Собрание земель — хорошим представлением.

Я отвернулась, перескакивая взглядом с рядов мутных бутылок на старую стойку. Наконец заметила остывшую серую жижу, затолкала за щеку ложку, чуть не промахнувшись, но ни вкуса, ни температуры серой бурды не почувствовала. Чувствовался только тяжёлый взгляд сбоку. Лицо обдавало жаром.

— Думаю, у нас всё-таки есть что обсудить. Хватит уже бегать, — закончил Алистер важно и принялся ковырять такую же бурду. И пока он это делал, у меня ни единой мысли в голове не появилось. Только виски ныли, да алкоголь выветривался как-то слишком быстро.

Проходил обед в полной тишине, если не считать стука деревянных ложек, но менее неловким это всё не становилось ни на секунду. Но, в конце концов, серая жижа была не бесконечной. И сколько бы я ни тянула резину, но Алистер уходить не собирался. Пялился и ждал.

— Это была хорошая сделка, — каркнула я всё же, он взвился мигом:

— Ты решила это за моей спиной!

— Не-ет, это уже ты сам решил, душа моя, — постучала по виску и осклабилась, снова переходя на тот же шёпот: — Или стоит напомнить, как ты слышать не хотел о вероятностях? Да без Логейна мы все бы сдохли под Денеримом. Если б не брак, Анора бы тебе голову снесла нахер, а без тебя у неё бы начались проблемы с баннами, ты сам видел — они же отбитые, они же за власть её одну бы зарезали. Хорошо бы пришлось всем после Мора, да? А так все счастливы, живы и здоровы. Хорошая сделка, как ни глянь.

— Нет, и ты бы этого не застала, — угрюмо сказал Алистер и растёр лицо. — Если бы у тебя вышло, а у меня нет. А Морриган знала, что делала. Она пришла накануне и предложила… выход.

Ну слава Тзинчу, что не «вход».

— Потому ты её радостно и трахнул! — шикнула я, он уже открыл рот, но на выставленный палец замер и свёл брови сердито. — Это ваше с ней дело, а мне плевать. Хоть весь Денерим перетрахай, на здоровье. Меня интересует только архидемон. Он жив, а это означает только ещё один Мор.

— Мор кончился, значит, архидемон избавился от скверны. Как ты этого не поймёшь? — пожаловался Алистер тоскливо, будто это всё разом подытоживало. — Опасности больше нет.

— О, ну да! Какой вред от ополоумевшего древнего божка-дракона в теле беременной магички, — съязвила я тихо, раздражая саму себя. — Если эта тварь в зародыше не высосет её душу через пуповину, то когда вымахает во взрослого дракона, обязательно будет исцелять прокажённых, превращать воду в вино и играть на пианино.

— Я понял-понял, хватит, — Алистер поёрзал неуютно. А у меня всё ещё стучала кровь в ушах, пульс никак не выравнивался. — Слушай, Солона, я…

— Нет, это ты послушай, — перебила я грубо, постаралась отодвинуться, но пониженная тональность не давала. — Ты сделал, что сделал. Ты сказал, как тебе не хочется меня знать, потом нос воротил как от падали. И я бы могла это понять, но ты дал архидемону шанс выжить и возродиться. И вот это было абсолютно безответственно. А теперь ты являешься... тут. Весь из себя. Вмешиваешься в дела ордена, а потом выставляешь меня идиоткой. Хочешь помочь стране? Так помогай! Но пока ты только лезешь мне под руку с душеспасительными беседами, которые в глотке стрянут уже.

Выдохнула рвано. Легче не стало, а в ушах ещё звенело. Никак не получалось выровнять сбившееся дыхание.

— Я сделала то, что требовалось, — ткнула пальцем в его сторону. — А ты остался жив и занял неплохое место. Можешь пожаловаться Эамону, что нехорошая я сделала с тобой, или и дальше делать вид, что ничего не произошло, но…

— Извини, — подал голос он, и у меня дыхание спёрло. Ноги прикипели к полу, а мысли метались как блохи, мелкие, мелочные даже и неуловимые. От прямого взгляда хотелось спрятаться под стойку. Дать пощёчину. Сигануть в окно или надеть ему кружку на голову. Напряжение во всём теле должно было куда-то деться, но меня только трясло от бессильной злобы.

— Нет! Ты не можешь, — я пригрозила пальцем, повышая голос, хмурясь и стараясь не так заметно трястись. Он перехватил руку, и меня тряхнуло всем телом.

— Не могу извиниться? — удивлённо переспросил Алистер. — Имеешь в виду, я не могу признать свою ошибку?

Он недоумённо уставился, и у меня всё лицо вплоть до корней покраснело. Это было и недостойно, и дико глупо, но мне нужно было за что-то цепляться. Хоть за что-то, лишь бы не ударить в грязь лицом. Тогда я ведь сделала всё, что требовалось. Это всё было необходимостью. А он… Я всё же осталась жива. Было ли это необходимостью?

Открыла рот, закрыла, так ничего и не придумав. Не орать же в лицо, чтоб он не извинялся, а то мне так ненавидеть сложнее.

Лицо пекло, а ладони вспотели. Он всё ещё держал за пальцы и наверняка чувствовал, как противно рука стала влажной, но так и не отпустил. И подташнивать от волнения начало вдвое сильнее. Или, может, от алкоголя и странной серой бурды.

— Мы с тобой ведь не враги, — прошептал он так мучительно, что это раздавило. Болезненно отдавалось внутри, так ноюще-холодно, что в глазах щипало. И я бы свалила всё на пищевое отравление, на первые козни малютки-архидемона или фазы лун, но кусать губы и смаргивать менее заметно это всё бы не помогло.

Он делал это специально. Назло. Чтобы поддеть. Чтобы разозлить. Мне стоило бы злиться, может, даже врезать. Выдернуть руку и хлопнуть дверью так сильно и громко, чтобы все мутные бутылки разбились об пол. Просто молча встать и уйти.

Лучше было бы для всех.

Я выдернула руку, насилу, и он весь будто съёжился, как от удара.

— Да у меня ладони вспотели, — неловко прибавила я, и под открытым взглядом договорить уже не смогла. Не то, что надо бы было. — Не враги.

Он облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся так широко, что мне бы тоже стоило, наверное. Но вместо этого по спине полз холод, а там, где он касался, кожу прижигало, как калёным железом.


	6. Нежелательные лица

Условный стук из пяти ударов выглядел и звучал по-детски. Как шпионы, блин.

— Мне казалось, на Собрании Земель ты с этим… того. Всё, — многозначительно начал Огрен. Разговоры «про этого» стали почти традицией за последние несколько дней. Я вздохнула, постучала в дверь ещё раз.

— Было явно, да, — пробормотала я вполголоса. Берсерк кивнул и аккуратно пригладил усы-косички. От холода волосы дыбом вставали не только у гнома или у меня, но даже у мабари.

— Командор, ты себе сама по коленям стреляешь, — пробубнил Огрен и посмотрел в сторону. — Такие шашни, я имею в виду, с бывшими, они ж ничем хорошим не кончаются. Можешь на слово поверить.

— Никто и не собирается крутить шашни! — возразила громко. — Мы с Алистером сотрудничаем.

Огрен хмыкнул, и его омерзительная похабная ухмылка растянулась до ушей. Вот не понимаю я Фельзи. Не понимаю.

— Только потом от такого вот сотрудничества… — начал он, и я перебила зло:

— Крепнут социальные связи.

Жнец тявкнул глубокомысленно. Огрен загоготал.

— Ага, много чего там ещё крепнет, аж по пояс каменное, — проржался он, я только отмахнулась. Больше от перегара, чем от него: мерзкий гремлин есть мерзкий гремлин. Пора бы привыкнуть.

Да, вмешательство Алистера выглядело странно. Конечно, кроме того оно было: а) а хуй знает, кому нужным; б) безответственным дерьмом; в) в теории выглядело лучше. В реальности же за те несколько дней, в которые он решил поддерживать орден стражей не только словом, но и делом, он в основном отвлекался от своих прямых обязанностей, оправдывая это ожиданием Эамона. А ещё действовал на нервы не хуже Огрена с его попытками наставить на путь истинный — спонтанная забота от вечно хмельного берсерка даже пугала иногда.

Напряжение между нами никуда не делось, хотя после разговора и немного спало. Но всё же оно ощущалось, повисло в невысказанных словах и неловких жестах.

Пока Эамон не появлялся, а переговоры с антиванцами растягивались, король напяливал плащ с капюшоном и инкогнито шатался по обдристанным проулкам в поисках местной гопоты, дрался с этой гопотой насмерть, а потом бухал по кабакам. Предвыборную программу с таким послужным списком он бы уже давно завалил.

Я не знала, что об этом думать, что с этим делать и надо ли делать вообще: чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь б бюджет не разворовывало и в войнушки с соседями не играло. А помощь страже… Ну, лишний клинок в умелых руках сказывался очень положительно. К тому же Огрен одобрял абсолютно всё, если это не касалось его беременной жены, а Жнец оставался открыт всему миру, не только одному определённому придурку в короне. Алистер со своим желанием причинять добро и наносить пользу вписывался между ними двумя тютелька в тютельку. Это-то и бесило больше всего. Право вписываться он потерял уже давно, но, похоже, только в моих глазах.

— Давно ждёте? — бросило его величество, вывалившись под дождь.

— Аж поседели, — буркнула я, кутаясь в дорожный плащ. На улицах в такую рань холод влезал под кожу, и люди вокруг не больно-то толпились. Вроде в такое время года должно быть тепло… но не в Ферелдене.

— Да там… банны, — вздохнул Алистер и вмиг нахмурился, остервенело провёл пятернёй по волосам, то ли зачёсывая назад, то ли выдирая со злости. — Эсмерель постоянно приходит и пытается меня убедить, что столице место в Амарантайне. Место, мол, лучше. Я ей раз объяснил, два объяснил, что так не делается, а она продолжает приходить!

У меня имена местной знати в голове не отложились ни в тот уже далёкий год, когда я знакомилась с игрой, ни позавчера, когда они пришли вживую, чтобы официально представиться и официально же посмотреть, кто вообще эти бешеные серые стражи. Шизой веяло весь вечер, но имена я всё равно не запомнила. Записала на бумажку, выписала области влияния и приметы и носила с собой, только чтоб в лужу не сесть случайно.

Впрочем, с поисками Сообщества магов в лужу я с плеском нырнула.

В Амарантайне попадались только какие-то мелкие жулики с плетёными солнцами, навозными припарками и размалёванной под руны галькой. Даже контрабандисты пару раз всплыли, но никаких следов Сообщества. А затем прошёл слух, будто бы «малефикар лечит зубы». Пущенный в трактире шумным барыгой с лошадиной челюстью и, — надо отдать ему должное, — самыми белыми и целыми зубами на весь Ферелден, слух этот был единственной зацепкой, имеющей хоть какой-то смысл. Король с радостью присоединился к поискам, но за день мы не управились, и начавшееся с самого утра, с условного стука шествие к логову этого упоротого дантиста кончилось под звук тромбона. По крайней мере, я свято верила, что слышала его громче, чем скрежет своих зубов.

Перед обшарпанной халупой мялась целая толпа зевак. Пара блестящих храмовничьих доспехов между спин угадывалась без ошибки. А когда и сам недоделанный малефикар-дантист вывалился из толпы прямо в пыль на дороге, мне хотелось только прикопать его где-нибудь во дворе Башни Бдения. Огрен присвистнул, а Алистер натянул капюшон до самого носа. У меня лицо не дрогнуло только потому, что внутри я вопила и не отвлекалась.

— Упс, — ухмыльнулся Андерс криво.

Чтоб ты облысел, нелюдь.

Люди вокруг него расступались и пялились во все глаза, а вытолкнувшие его храмовники лучились чем угодно, но не дружелюбием. Конечно, не нужно надеяться, что бред алкаша в забегаловке на краю города окажется правдой. Но и ждать, что «малефикаром» окажется этот поехавший будущий подрывник?! Хотя кто ещё мог заделаться дантистом чисто за еду? Сообщество, видимо, миновало этот город, Винн для этого находилась за тридевять земель, а я бы ненароком убила первого же пациента с чем-то сложнее царапины.

— Командор! — воскликнула уже знакомая дамочка-питон. Никто не любит анонимность в этом проклятом городишке.

Она осклабилась, утирая сырой лоб, и даже приветственно взмахнула рукой. Ни звания её, ни имени в памяти не всплывало, но для формальной вежливости и неискренней улыбки с кивком хватило выше крыши. Её окружение в шлемах закономерно промолчало.

— Ловите отступников? — при взгляде на Андерса вопрос сам собой просился напополам с бранью, но похожая на удава девица тут же перестала лыбиться и нахмурилась.

— Вы знаете его? — спросила она строго. — Это опасный преступник, убийца. Его сокрытие от Церкви…

— Убийца?! — Андерс от негодования аж воздухом поперхнулся. — Не я убил тех храмовников! Когда пришли порождения тьмы…

— Пасть закрой, — отрезала храмовница, и он аж затрясся от негодования. Приподнялся на колени, но его тут же толкнули в спину. Девица подняла взгляд. — Командор, я спрашиваю вас. Вы знаете этого человека?

Она посмотрела пристально. Покрытая чешуйками кольчуги и напряжённая, как змеюка перед броском. Вот если б она действительно читала мысли, а не пыталась гипнотизировать взглядом, вместо Андерса давно отпиздила бы меня. Меня, после прочтения мыслей, вообще бы много кто отпиздил.

— Мы с ним виделись в Круге, — вякнула я наконец.

Судя по мрачной роже храмовницы, ответ был неправильный.

А вот правильным было бы грохнуть этого Андерса на месте ещё в Башне Бдения. И никаких проблем. Вот вообще. Только плюсов, блять, как на кладбище!

Отдавать Андерса храмовникам опаснее, чем просто отослать подальше. Если сплавить его одного ещё куда как, то вот от них он сбегал сколько раз?.. Семь или десять? Не помню. И ведь всё равно попрётся в Киркволл, как пить дать. Вот что ему сразу не бежалось в тот же Орлей? В Амарантайне что, воздух чище и трава зеленее?!

— Покрывать такого опасного преступника — дело крайне неблагоразумное, — продолжила храмовница холодно, и у меня волосы на загривке шевелились от её тона. Это не было предупреждение. Она прекрасно знала, с кем говорит, и чтоб мне сдохнуть, но она делала это перед толпой намеренно.

— Вы мне угрожаете?

— Нет, — хмыкнула она, а затем прибавила: — Пока что.

Что там значат эти её зловещие ухмылки, проверять у меня не было ни малейшего желания.

— Ну, если бы я видела его ещё и в Башне Бдения, обязательно бы вам сказала, — выдерживать ледяной и слишком уж проницательный взгляд змеюки казалось той ещё мукой, глаза сами собой косили. — Но уверяю вас, если б он там и потратил свои силы на убийство, то давно умер бы.

Андерс удивлённо округлил глаза. Огрен многозначительно фыркнул, а народ вокруг уже шушукался вовсю. Она же только выгнула бровь, и я решила идти ва-банк. Не она одна такая резвая.

— Вы же сами видели, что стало с целым отрядом серых стражей и что за магию применяли порождения тьмы, — сказала уже тише, выдержала театральную паузу, махнула в сторону Андерса как бы между делом. — Против порождений тьмы в одиночку кто угодно погиб бы. Тем более обессиленный маг. Или храмовников не учат в первую очередь отступников маны лишать?

За спиной Алистер хохотнул в кулак и тут же неумело замаскировал под кашель. Девица оскалилась, но её взгляд так и остался ледяным.

— Складно звучит. Впрочем, не удивительно, что отступники покрывают друг друга, — сказала она будто бы устало. — Или вы думаете, весь Круг не знает, каким именно образом конкретно вы покинули Кинлох? Вы ведь, кажется, и раньше с магами крови якшались?

Ну ля…

Я на секунду прикрыла глаза и выдохнула сквозь зубы. Какая падаль это… Резерфорд. Кто ж ещё, кроме него. Вот же трепло сраное. Увижу — урою.

Зевак вокруг становилось больше, чертовски много для такого места и такого времени. Слишком много глаз разом пялилось в упор, и у меня козырей не было.

Алистер потянулся к плащу и уже открыл рот, и я сразу одернула его. Он недоумённо глянул из-под края ткани, я качнула головой. Ещё официального признания связи отступников с короной не хватало. Особенно перед такой толпой народу и с таким контекстом.

— Признаю, я сбежала из Кинлоха с малефикаром, — сказала прохладно, и храмовница улыбнулась так сладко, что язык вязало.

— Амелл, ты тронулась… — простонал Андерс задавленно. Может, и тронулась. Было бы неудивительно.

— Но теперь я серый страж, и всё мои проступки в прошлом не имеют никакого значения, — повысила голос, храмовница как-то разом сдулась. — И как серый страж, я обладаю Правом Призыва.

Андерс посмотрел как на чокнутую. Храмовница опешила, её люди замялись, как и зеваки вокруг. Огрен закатил глаза, бубня про архидемона и невъебись какую роль стражей. Алистер тихо прыснул. А у меня только кровь в висках стучала — самый херовый вариант развития событий я сотворила собственными руками, ведь Андерсу в орден нельзя вообще ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он же тут с катушек съедет! А там и взрывы, и Хоук на Глубинных тропах, и Корифей, и красный лириум.

— Что ж, это… — храмовница хмурилась. — Не много ли вы на себя берёте, страж? Ваш орден занимается порождениями тьмы, так и идите за ними, а в дела Создателя не вмешивайтесь.

И я задохнулась от возмущения. Все эти металлические чешуйки, разговоры, все эти ведроголовые за её спиной разом показались незначительными. В Ферелдене существовало Право Призыва. Уступать эту пусть и мелочь, но такую значимую я не собиралась.

— Орден понёс потери, — вторить тону храмовницы оказалось проще, чем я ожидала. На загривке шерсть дыбилась не хуже, чем у Жнеца. — Вы знаете масштабы. Сами видели. Я прошу… Нет. Я требую, чтобы вы отпустили этого человека. С этого момента он является рекрутом ордена.

Храмовница хмыкнула и сложила руки в замок, опуская лицо.

— Тогда я должна доложить руководству о вашем решении, командор, — сказала она постно и вдруг вперилась взглядом. У меня брови сами собой свелись. Она дёрнула уголком губ, будто у фарфоровой куклы лицо треснуло. — Уверена, лейтенант Рилок будет в ярости.

— Сочувствую ей.

Храмовница кивнула своим. Они скрылись под звон металла, и этот звон всё ещё стоял в ушах, когда они исчезли. Меня всё ещё колотило от злости. На себя, на неё, на Каллена, но особенно на одного паршивого отступника.

Люди начали расходиться, удивлённые и шепчущиеся. Вот же ж… Что я там думала про конспирацию? Теперь вообще всё гарлоку в дышло! Да ещё и вместо Сообщества магов балласт.

— Ради подштанников Андрасте… — заговорил Андерс, поднимаясь из пыли с бодрой улыбкой от уха до уха, глянул вслед храмовникам. — А ты вовремя.

— Тебя проверяла, — буркнула недовольно и нахохлилась. — Надеялась, что ты сбежишь куда-нибудь. Но не в Киркволл.

— Амелл, что у тебя за фетиш на города Вольной Марки? — Андерс отряхнул мантию, и только теперь у него стало видно красные следы пальцев на шее. — Я, вообще, собирался в Неварру. А в городе порт закрыт: там куча судов, но никто никуда не плывёт. Говорят, что даже король там. Он должен быть невероятным идиотом, если до сих пор не впустил их в город.

Алистер нахохлился, Андерс продолжил буднично:

— А я всего лишь хотел попросить помощи с транспортом у Сообщества магов, но их нигде нет. Одни храмовники.

— Вообще нигде нет? — голос меня сдал. Мы искали магов почти неделю. За неделю порождения тьмы могли сделать что угодно, и потраченное время уже никто не вернёт. Андерс же торчал тут безвылазно, не тратя ни минуты на путь в Башню Бдения или драки с контрабандистами. Если уж такой ушлый тип ничего не нашёл, что оставалось?

Андерс ухмыльнулся:

— Тоже хочешь сбежать?

— Скорее хочу, чтобы ты убрался подальше. Можешь не волноваться, я во всеуслышание скажу, что ты подох сразу после Посвящения.

Отступник прямо на глазах расцвёл.

— Когда вокруг столько храмовников? — спросил он с ухмылкой. — Лучше уж я вступлю в ваш орден.

Чё?

— Чё?! — петуха я дала страшного, но Андерс только пожал плечами.

— Мне раньше просто не приходило в голову, но это ведь действительно отличный вариант. К тому же я просто не в силах противиться Праву Призыва, — он панибратски опёрся об Алистера и ткнул его в бок. — Эй, а я не видел тебя раньше. Что, тебя она тоже шантажирует?

Алистер перевёл взгляд с него на меня и улыбнулся краешком рта. Шкодливо так. Мол, кто кого. Клоун.

Я показала язык.


	7. Осколки

Стража города уже не раз ловила контрабандистов, но каждый раз те сбегали каким-то таинственным способом. Впору бы было сомневаться в констебле, но мне Айдан не показался тем человеком, который стал бы брать на лапу. Хотя…

Хотя. Вот это «хотя» — оно тоже оставалось.

Ещё оставался отступник.

Несмотря на всё, что приписывалось Андерсу, малефикаром он не являлся. Оставалось только понять, а хорошо это или плохо? Мне нужны были маги крови, но явно не такие. Я не знала, насколько хорошо он знался с Амелл и насколько подозрительно я себя вела в сравнении с ней. От нехороших предчувствий нутро сводило судорогами. К тому же, в отличие от Йована, Андерс не был ни моим сообщником, ни условным «другом». Общая цель отсутствовала как класс.

Единственный рычаг давления, который у меня оставался, это авторитет командора стражей. Но те сказочные дали, в которые этот террорист-анархист отправил бы меня вместе с авторитетом стражей, рисовались ярко. Может, даже слишком. Только вот если его не пугали застенки Кинлоха и подсрачники от храмовников, вряд ли орден из отщепенцев мог внушить больший трепет. Носиться с ним, как со стухшей селёдкой, тоже не больно-то хотелось: Андерс напоминал Каллена в этом плане — язык в рот не влезает. Хотя, в отличие от дырявой пасти того же Резерфорда, польза от Андерса была. Он пусть и не мог заменить Сообщество или толпу малефикаров, но зато знал город. Алистер мог бы похвастать чем-то подобным, но по помойкам столько не шастал.

В тесных трущобах под городскими стенами все первые этажи домов закрывались на ставни, и умение отступника ориентироваться несказанно выручало: денеримские улицы больше приспособляли под телеги, — всё-таки столица, — а вот в амарантайнских закоулках даже звёзды не светили из-за обтекающих между домов тряпок. Любой свободный миллиметр пространства шёл в ход и поглощал звуки. В кромешной темноте каждый собачий скулёж или чавкающая скользкая грязь под носком сапога растворялись среди неясных силуэтов и кислого запаха какой-то дряни.

Первая развалина, в которую завёл отступник, оказалась пустой, но дико замусоренной. Во втором гадюшнике я чуть не свернула себе ногу в темноте и набрала в обувь камней, в третьем тискались какие-то дамочки, а в четвёртом на нас напала стая ободранных котов. Но от участи быть обоссанными и исцарапанными спас Жнец, с лаем распугавший блохастую шоблу, сколько бы Андерс ни причитал:

— Это же просто котики!

На прозвучавшего в ответ «просто пёсика» отступник почему-то тут же надулся, но это вселяло надежду, что хотя бы кошатник не попытается отбить у меня мабари. А то вьются вокруг всякие…

— Мне не хватало этого, — жизнерадостно заявил Алистер в девятой по счёту развалюхе. — Всего этого.

Я даже на пару секунд прекратила вытряхивать камни из ботинка. В потёмках очертания лиц терялись, оставались одни тёмные контуры, но я могла услышать в его словах улыбку. Как можно скучать по полуночным марш-броскам в компании долбоёбов, в моей голове просто не укладывалось. Может, он скучал по воплям? Пока я вытряхивала из ботинка камни и песок, Огрен с Андерсом громко сцепились из-за какой-то херни. Наверное, у гнома просто был какой-то странный фетиш на чужие юбки, раз он так часто до них докапывался.

— Банны разве не орут друг на друга? — кисло спросила я. Алистер с шелестом прислонился к полуобвалившейся стене.

— Орут, конечно, но вовсе не так мелодично, — вздохнул он. — Только вслушайся.

Он замолчал, и раскатистая брань Огрена ударила по ушам вместе с едкими замечаниями Андерса. Чтобы услышать клацанье ногтей мабари, с сопением ищущего, кого бы ещё согнать с насиженного места, даже молчать не надо было.

— Если у трона Создателя и есть певчие птицы, они поют именно так, — поучительно закончил Алистер. Даже не видя его, я могла точно сказать, что он улыбался: взглядом, уголком рта. И я ловила себя на мысли, что мне-то недоставало именно этого. Разочаровывающая мысль. Горькая. До сих пор горькая.

— К тому же при баннах нельзя говорить обо всём, о чём думаешь, — вдруг продолжил Алистер, я фыркнула. — Всегда надо думать о последствиях. Это выматывает.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — мрачно поздравила я.

Он хмыкнул еле слышно, немного сменил положение и заговорил снова:

— Я только хочу сказать, что вообще-то рад, ведь теперь мы хотя бы говорим.

— Твоему величеству напомнить, кто из нас кого бойкотировал почти полгода? — прорычала еле слышно, вытряхнула, наконец, всю мелочёвку и натянула сапог на замёрзшую ногу.

Королёк так ничего и не ответил. А с другой стороны, что вообще я ожидала от него услышать? Теперь-то. Всё равно это уже не имеет абсолютно никакого значения.

Было и прошло. Теперь это только воспоминания — прах, тлен и безнадёга.

***

Пустырь рядом с обветшалым домом зарос пожухлой крапивой в рост ребёнка. Крыша прохудилась, и пустые окна слепо пялились на луну, а заколоченные дома неподалёку светили облупившимися боками. Обитаемой всю эту ветошь можно было считать только со слов Андерса. Если бы отступник не привёл к пустырю и не ткнул пальцем в окосевший одноэтажный домишко на отшибе, то и подвальный люк, и бешеных головорезов около него никто бы и не нашёл никогда.

Они не смолили, не держали лишнего света, почти не перекидывались словами. В итоге они так хорошо сливались с темнотой, что третий оказался обвалившейся балкой.

Ключа, правда, ни при ком не оказалось. Ни при трупах с отмороженными головами, ни при отмороженной балке. Да и окованный железом люк не имел ни единого замка. В Орзаммаре у Хартии хотя бы одна скважина в стене была.

— Сюда таран надо. Нет, лучше взрывчатки, — пробормотал Огрен задумчиво. Не в форме вопроса, а прикидывая габариты. — Вломимся и…

— Стражники так уже делали. Войдём слишком шумно — эти просто забаррикадируются и выйдут с другой стороны, — я закусила ноготь на большом пальце, одёрнула сама же себя. Паршивая привычка малефикарши не спешила выкорчёвываться. Сколько себя ни одергивай, а чужое тело всё равно злорадно напоминало из раза в раз: «Секонд-хенд, уёба».

— А что, небольшая порча уже под запретом? — спросил вдруг Андерс. Насколько я помнила, он вроде был целителем, а не вот это вот всё. Была бы рядом Морриган… Но он ведь даже не знал о Морриган и её умениях. Может, что-то забылось?

Уставилась недоумённо, ожидая хотя бы пару лишних разъяснений. В потёмках лиц было не видать, но молчание Андерс истолковал верно.

— Амелл, ты где так сильно головой ударилась? — спросил он ядовито. Я закатила глаза. Может, малефикарша и знала много, но с кровавым ритуалом облажалась именно она. Подумаешь, я знаю не так уж много теории… и не теории…

Не дождавшись ответа, Андерс хохотнул:

— Портки Андрасте! Чтоб зануда Амелл забыла собственную магию?! В тебя что, демон вселился?

«Демон вселился». Прозвучало легко, непринуждённо, но у меня эти слова эхом отдавались в ушах. Клацнули зубы. Он угадал. С первого, чёрт его дери, раза угадал! Даже не напрягаясь, просто ткнул пальцем в небо и попал.

Во рту появился железный привкус, большой палец заныл, но спёртое дыхание душило, не давая сосредоточиться. Если он пробудет рядом ещё чуть дольше, наверняка заметит и больше. Гораздо больше.

Холодный пот прошиб до озноба.

— Бред не неси. А если не заткнёшься, то демон вселится в твой труп! — проскрежетала я сипло, давясь собственным дыханием. Андерс даже заткнулся, и я вдохнула судорожно. — И впредь зубы советую беречь со всем тщанием, трепло!

— Воу-воу-воу, остынь! — Андерс попятился, выставил раскрытые ладони.

Его лицо скрывала темнота, но меня от этого перекашивало. Не зная, что у него на уме, даже не видя его выражения, я не могла и предугадать, что он взболтнёт в следующий раз. Что он заметит, что сопоставит, на что именно обратит внимание. Он не был малефикаром. Не должен был быть.

— Эй, я же просто пошутил! — продолжал он почти обиженно. Шутник херов. — Все стражи после вступления в орден чувство юмора теряют или что?

— Гарлоково дерьмо это, а не шутки, — выплюнула я раздражённо. — Если знаешь подходящее заклинание, то не трепись попусту. А если не знаешь, то лучше заткнись.

— Конечно, госпожа зануда, будет сделано в лучше виде, — съязвил он и так и не использовал посох, обошёлся голыми руками. Завеса отозвалась теплом, и на люке тускло засветилась небольшая печать. Мне она была незнакома. Андерс махнул рукой, снова язвя: — После вас.

Что делать со странной печатью, я не знала. Сами символы очень напомнили руну паралича, только куда меньше и завёрнутую в другую сторону, но в целом — какая-то загогулина.

Была ли это проверка или нет, но меня начинало колотить. Выдохнула сквозь зубы, приводя пульс в порядок. Отступник всё ещё указывал на печать и явно чего-то от меня ждал. Чего-то, что кинлохская малефкарша должна была бы знать. Ненавижу ребусы.

Взглянула снова на загогулину. Та мерцала.

С размером ясно — концентрация на одном объекте. В общем-то всё. Но что она делает?.. Противоположное заклинание для руны паралича — руна отталкивания, соприкосновение с такой вызовет взрыв, пусть и не совсем материальный. Но это явно не руна отталкивания. Как пить дать. Значит, заклинание само по себе не противоположное, а в чём-то даже схожее. Отступник говорил о порчах, тогда, может быть, при том же механизме действия, это заклинание не столько для самого объекта, сколько для среды вокруг. Для Тени, может быть.

О Тзинч, надеюсь, мне от этой сраной магии руку не оторвёт.

От ледяной хватки люк с шипением покрылся наледью разом, хотя я точно столько сил во всё это не вкладывала. К тому же печать не рассеялась. А вот это уже было куда более странно. Руна паралича всегда срабатывала единожды, как капкан, эта же осталась висеть.

— Ну что вы там телитесь? — Огрен отпихнул обоих, одним взглядом оценил промороженный люк, крякнул, кашлянул, а затем вдарил с ноги по люку. Металла там оказалось в палец толщиной, но печати отступника и хилой ледяной хватки с ударом ногой хватило, чтобы вся эта непробиваемая преграда треснула, как обычный лёд, и показался неровный чёрный провал с парой хлипких деревянных перекладин вертикальной лестницы. Глаза у меня полезли на лоб.

После такого мне перестало казаться странным, что этот чиканутый кошатник сбегал из Кинлоха раз за разом. Странным было то, что он раз за разом оказывался там же. Даже беря в расчёт, что он мне далеко не друг-товарищ, нельзя было не заметить… это. Кажется, или порчи я как-то очень недооценила, или его мощь.

Надо же так вляпаться.

— Вот как это делается, — самодовольно заявил Огрен, и кусок железа с грохотом приземлился где-то там, в темноте. Андерс фыркнул:

— Мечтай. Ты бы в жизни эти петли не снёс, если бы не магия.

— Мне не нужно дули гнуть и деревянными хуями размахивать, чтобы открыть проход, — передразнил его гном. — А тебе, чудила в юбке, завидно небось?

Андерс фыркнул, а мне всё хотелось сказать, что вовсе мой посох не похож на хуй, даже если ну очень старательно в глаза долбиться.

— Не начинай спор, который не сможешь выиграть, коротышка, — нараспев произнёс отступник.

Огрен сплюнул прямо ему под ноги, демонстративно перехватывая свой топор. Андерс намеренно поправил волосы, делая слишком вычурный жест — незаконченное заклинание, высекающее искры. Спустя три секунды они вдвоём уже толкались локтями и пихались, не пропуская друг друга вниз первым. Разочаровываться в них ещё больше я бы не смогла, так что даже окликать не стала. Как бы там ни было, а няньчить двух лбов я не нанималась. С удовольствием понянчилась бы со Жнецом, но мабари по вертикальной лестнице бы не спустился, так что остался сторожить обмороженные трупы и разъеденный люк. Послушно сел у самой кромки и ронял слюни на макушку во время спуска. И хотя мабари и был вроде как боевой собачьей единицей, но меня успокаивало, что он остался снаружи. Лучше бы было только, если бы он так больше и не гонял ничего крупнее кошки.

Внизу воздух не шевелился вовсе. Ни гномьих воздуховодов, ни окон в этой каменной кишке отродясь не водилось, а тусклого лунного света из люка хватало, чтобы не налететь на ближайшее барахло и разглядеть хлипкую лестницу во всей красе. Вряд ли по ней можно было стащить все те громады ящиков, штабеля коробок и тюков, по самый потолок забивающие тёмный коридор впереди.

Или констеблю всё-таки отстёгивают за закрытый рот, или тут карманная фабрика под землёй.

Но ни заводов, ни пароходов в каменной кишке не нашлось. Только барахло и небольшая комната с единственным фонарём. За парой длинных столов люди резались в карты и болтали. Мирная картинка. Только лишней стали на них висело гроздьями, а единственная дверь была плотно закрыта. Вряд ли сортир.

— Добьём всех на расстоянии, — сказала вслух, и сама засомневалась: у хартийцев за закрытыми дверями или отсыпалась толпа народу, или запирали лириум. У Хоу и того хлеще.

Огрена перекосило от одной перспективы сидеть за камнем и не рыпаться. Алистер пожал плечами, мол, не впервой отсиживаться. И ни тот, ни другой не могли подстраховать на этом самом расстоянии.

— Подстрахуешь? — спросила отступника больше наобум. Раньше всегда можно было довериться Морриган и Винни, но теперь вместо них был этот… «шутник», генлок его задери. С ребусами. Но за дверью могло быть и куда больше народу. — Если не все попадут во вьюгу или там окажутся лучники. Мне понадобится помощь.

Андерс посмотрел как-то странно. Наверное, полутень и жёлтый свет факела меняли лица, делали их больше похожими на гримасы, а всё равно от изучающего цепкого взгляда я некомфортно повела плечами.

— Конечно, — протянул он и отстранённо уставился на толпу за столами, проговорил уже как-то раздражённо: — Разве можно отказать в помощи коллегам.

Ну и чего я такого сказала?..

Выдохнула глубоко, задерживая дыхание, ощущая, как вокруг разогревается воздух. Что бы там этот отступник ни думал себе, пока соглашается, на его тараканов можно и забить. Иллюзорное тепло не перекрывало холод воздуха, и когда изо рта вырвался пар, жар Завесы почти не ощущался, а кончики пальцев онемели.

Ближайший к переходу человек стряхнул пару снежинок с плеча, удивлённо сморгнул.

— Это что, снег? — спросил он своего соседа. Факел на стене мигнул и погас.

Вьюга взвыла, и в кромешной темноте за воющим ветром не было видно вообще ничего. Андерс, как оказалось, действительно хорошо страховал. Не мешкал и добивал на расстоянии. Ему хватало и редких всполохов, чтобы запомнить, кто где стоит. Опасения храмовников становились понятнее, когда отступник, не меняясь в лице, стряхивал искры с кончиков пальцев, а люди уже чернели горстью пепла. Воняло так же, как на Имперском тракте, как в Денериме, как в Редклиффе, как на Глубинных тропах, — удушливую вонь в тесноте даже завывающая вьюга не разгоняла. А в повисшей после беспросветной тишине и подавно — ни огонька, ни звука, только дыхание — своё прерывистое и чужое размеренное.

— Эй, чудила в юбке, подожги что-нибудь, ни хера ж не видно, — пробубнил Огрен буднично где-то в стороне и с шелестом прошёл по снегу.

— Как насчёт той уродливой мохнатой твари, вцепившейся в твоё лицо? — елейно переспросил Андерс, следуя за гномом и на ходу выхватив из темноты целый шар света. Зачарованный огонёк — висп, мелкий дух, призванный из-за Завесы.

Он знает об Амелл, угадывает сразу, не сомневается, убивая кого-то. Даже это сраное заклинание сотворил так походя, будто в носу поковырялся.

Я зажала посох в подмышке и растёрла ладони, согревая озябшие пальцы.

Не то чтобы я завидовала Андерсу, — глупо завидовать тем, кто годами сидел по закрытым Кругам и рос в окружении ебанутых сектантов и торчков всех мастей, — но глядя на него, такого всего из себя отступника, я до сблёва чётко видела свои прошлые перспективы. Отшей меня Дункан в Остагаре, и я бы не виспов призывала, как Андерс, а сдохла бы в ближайшей канаве. Не из-за демона даже. Просто потому что без помощи Винн, Морриган и книженций при первом же нападении или большом потрясении не справилась бы с маной и сама себя испепелила или превратила в холодец. Совершенно случайно, естественно.

Вздохнула вслух, разглядывая, как отступник держит единственный свет в этом давящем холодном блядятнике, но затем из темноты прорезался вопль. Дикий, животный почти. Кожу ошпарило на всём теле, и я взвизгнула от неожиданности, закрылась руками, неуклюже завалилась на ящики, и только тогда поняла, что никакого кипятка не было, только холодный снег и острые углы ящиков. Так и осталась сидеть в сугробе, отходя от всей этой странной хрени.

— Тронутая! — крикнул из дальнего угла Огрен и заржал.

Кто б спорил.

— Что произошло? — лихорадочно прошептал Алистер, подходя ближе и протягивая руку.

— За-завеса, — простучала зубами в ответ и ухватилась за протянутую ладонь, поднимаясь из снега и наскоро разбивая касание. Слишком уж обжигали чужие пальцы. — Где-то рядом.

Мы обменялись взглядами и поняли друг друга без слов. Что ещё могло прятаться по подвалам над Глубинными тропами?

— Магия крови? — настороженно уточнил он. У меня зуб на зуб не попадал, и я только пожала плечами, продолжая растирать пальцы на автомате. Алистер вздохнул. — Лучше уж магия крови, чем подкоп порождений тьмы. Хотя всё равно лучше не разделяться.

— Да тут же од-дин путь, к-куда тут ещё делиться? — прошамкала я и снова застучала зубами от холода.

— Ищущий да обрящет, — ухмыльнулся он беззлобно и легко хлопнул по плечу, я закатила глаза.

Несмотря на тщательный поиск скверны, провалов в подземелье и подкопы порождений, только в самом сердце этого места отгадка нашлась. Вместе с трупами контрабандистов и кучей барахла нашлось и разбитое зеркальце. Сломанный элювиан высился как огромное надгробие для всей этой дыры. На кинлохское зеркало это огромное нечто походило мало, а осколки валялись на полу так далеко, будто всё это добро взорвалось изнутри. Да и на ощупь ближайший подобранный осколок оказался тёплым.

Огрен перевернул один из трупов ногой, рассмотрел, скривился и с омерзением вынес вердикт:

— Ран нет. Или яд, или опять магия.

— Это был портал. Элювиан, — ткнула на зеркало в углу. — Они так могли годами таскать барахло сквозь эти зеркала. Их бы никто и никогда не засёк.

Алистер на знакомое слово повернул голову и округлил глаза. Только уши, как пёс, не поднял. Он уставился настолько многозначительно, что по его взгляду прямо читалось: «Одержимый маг крови в городе, покайтесь, пока не поздно!» Хоть бы лицо попроще сделал, что ли.

— Понятия не имею, что здесь творилось, — пробормотала я наконец, и Алистер обречённо вздохнул.

И хотя это было концом контрабандистов, по крайней мере их большей части, но меня всё ещё настораживало само то, что у каких-то замызганных оборванцев не просто нашёлся элювиан, но они им ещё и пользоваться умели. Пусть и кончили, как кончили, но сколько-то у них же получалось зеркало активировать.

Да, Амелл говорила о необходимости лириума для переходов, но её переход — это вообще какое-то хтоническое первородное зло, да и в подвалах лириума не было. Ни крошкой, ни жилами, ни пылью. Как именно приводили в действие этот механизм контрабандисты, оставалось для меня загадкой. Как и то, откуда они об этом механизме вообще узнали. Не хотелось бы случайно наткнуться на Соласа и его остроухую секту, когда у меня ни единого прошаренного малефикара в окружении. Хотя он же сомниари. Что ему стоило бы подбирать персонал через Тень на аутсорс, телом находясь в утенере? Случайный элювиан особо и не менял ничего, это могло быть совпадение, но от возможности столкнуться с целым эльфийским божком нутро сводило.

Для стражников же это всё стало отправной точкой поисков порождений тьмы. Констебль действительно дал добро и действительно устроил раздачу гуманитарной помощи нуждающимся. Пусть и пришлось пободрствовать больше суток, но Айдан не только слово сдержал, но и пообещал тут же отправить сообщение в Башню Бдения, если его люди найдут что-либо.

Правда, просьба ещё и зеркала брать на заметку его удивила.


	8. Услуга для друга

Хотя всё вокруг дико колосилось и шумело, включая и клопов, и тараканов и взбесившегося авварского призрака, живущего в подвалах Башни Бдения, Иссохший подражать флоре и фауне не собирался.

Сидя в тёмной камере и гипнотизируя грязные прутья, порождение тьмы в принципе мало реагировало на внешние раздражители. То ли в транс впадало, то ли в анабиоз. Жрать гарлок не жрал, спать не спал, нуждой не маялся, болтать тоже не намеривался. По-моему, он просто собирался сдохнуть, отравив стены скверной на пару метров вглубь и утащив с собой все секреты Архитектора и того, как его компашка скрывала своё присутствие. А с отпавшим Сообществом магов и шансами на сговорчивых малефикаров, готовых устраивать пытки, это гарлоково предприятие уже выгорало. Бесило до зубовного скрежета, но я не была малефикаршей из Кинлоха, чтобы гарлока разговорить, и понемногу начинала жалеть, что я — не она.

К тому же сифозная жаба в подвале не была единственной проблемой.

Найдя в логове контрабандистов неожиданный элювиан, я окончательно осознала, что одной только памяти доверять нельзя, и решила расписать абсолютно все крупные вероятности событий. Писать решено было на родном языке: чтобы никто посторонний, даже случайно найдя эти каракули и сунув туда нос, ни шиша не понял. Но это оказалось… громоздко. Может, я слишком давно использовала только местные закорючки, может, редкие обрывки воспоминаний этой туши теснили мои собственные. В любом случае итоги вводили в ступор. Ведь одно дело — забыть, как пишется слово «трансцендентный». Другое дело — целых полчаса обливаться холодным потом, вспоминая, как выглядит буква «ж».

Если и алфавит выпадал кусками из головы, как из дуршлага, то насколько верны или полны воспоминания о вероятностях в вариативной игре, которую я видела-то чёрт знает сколько времени назад, — вопрос чисто риторический. Наручных часов у меня не было, но я сидела за тяжёлым столом, чувствовала, как холодный ветер из окна надувает в ухо, смотрела на свои кривые каракули и точно знала, что вот ещё пара секунд и будет самое время паниковать.

Впервые за целый год расписав по пунктам подробный список всех своих воспоминаний об игре и её событиях, я не заметила там ни намёка на появление в Амарантайне шайки Соласа и их элювианов. Ни на то, были ли они там с Инквизицией или вообще не появлялись. Ещё всплывали в памяти события, пусть и разрозненные, но всплывали: Архитектор, какая-то эльфийка в лесу, матка порождений. Гномий тэйг тот же. Всё это было!.. Было. Но точность страдала везде: ни когда именно Хоук идёт на Глубинные тропы, ни когда Конклав должен начаться, ни когда Андерс становится одержим и взрывает церковь. Никаких чисел, месяцев и даже года лишь приблизительно. Да и важно ли это вообще? Насколько играет точность и соответствие? Или смысл имеет лишь сам факт произошедшего, не важно с кем и когда? Или тут нет вообще никакого смысла, и эти соответствия могут так же классно оборваться в один момент?

С одной стороны, у меня были настоящие предсказания на руках, с другой стороны, проверить их действенность я могла бы только уже после того, как сами события произошли бы. Но никакое из этих событий даже Каллену не пожелаешь пережить!

Вся эта неопределённость давила на мозг. Ни свериться с чем-то, ни спросить совета, ни даже просто рассказать об этом я никому не могла. Вернее, раньше могла. Теперь как-то не тянуло меня трепаться с Алистером о провалах в памяти или возможных вероятностях будущего, когда он давным-давно на всё это клал с высоты форта Драккон. С Огреном о таком и не заговорить, в лучшем случае обзовёт чокнутой. Андерс же оставался только потенциальным источником ранней седины и запоров на нервной почве.

А когда Риордан всё-таки добрался до Башни Бдения, как обещал в письмах, нервничать приходилось раз в десять сильнее. Ведь пришёл страж не один.

Я всё малодушно надеялась, что Логейн останется за пределами Ферелдена. Что его сожрут порождения тьмы, муки совести или те же орлесианцы, но хмырь здравствовал. Если б не его кислая мина, то выглядел бы даже бодрячком. Вкупе со всем остальным это добивало, ведь и другие спутники Риордана, мягко говоря, доводили. Строго говоря — заебали с порога.

Что престарелая финансистка Вулси, которой надо было срочно из чьей-то жопы вынуть и установить рынок и которую никак нельзя было игнорировать, ведь прислали её аж из самого Вейсхаупта. Что дёрганный задохлик, несущий какую-то лабуду про Дункана и его долги. Хотя задохлик этот вроде как и подобрал Риордана с компанией где-то на Имперском тракте, довёз на своей повозке и даже платы не спросил, но подвозил он не меня, а оплачивать какие-то мутные кредиты Дункана не менее мутным левым людям — это нет, это не ко мне.

Лучше бы Риордан вернулся в гордом одиночестве, честное слово. Тогда и об остальном было бы легче рассказать, а то Логейн постоянно пырился леденяще, а Вулси с задохликом отвлекали. Орлесианский же страж, даже узнав о смерти соратников, был краток:

— Тогда проведём Посвящение рекрутов поскорее.

Говорил он это совершенно спокойно, и я кивала, молча выпадая в осадок. Как убалтывать его на этот раз, я не представляла. Уж тем более, как отговорить Огрена, на радостях от скорого вступления уже почавшего бочонок в главном зале крепости, и куда сплавить Андерса… Потому что Риордана вообще, казалось, ничего не может смутить в этом мире.

Даже новости о разумных порождениях тьмы.

— Гарлок говорит? — переспрашивал Риордан, спускаясь по узкой лестнице в подвалы. — Раньше я слышал, как эмиссары говорят, но они в основном повторяют то, что слышат.

Логейн мрачной тенью следовал за ним, я кивала, постоянно кося взгляд под ноги. После обвала гнёзд под факелы в подземельях уцелело немного, а на старые скрипучие ступени свет почти и не попадал. Свернуть тут шею было бы проще простого.

— Всё-таки разум порождений тьмы не настолько гибок, — проговорил вполголоса Риордан, — чтобы осмысленно разговаривать. Странно.

— Мне казалось, порождения тьмы вполне сносно обращаются с оружием, — заметил Логейн вслух. — Разум для этого всё-таки необходим.

— Да, но порождения тьмы беспорядочны, — задумчиво выдал Риордан, проходя мимо пустых клеток. Обвалившиеся камни внутри подпирали потолок, прогибая прутья. — Умнеют, только когда следуют Зову. Их ведёт воля архидемона, но без неё они довольно быстро дичают.

— А эти устраивают засады, — буркнула я. — Использовали какую-то магию крови, которая скрывала их скверну. Ещё у их эмиссара был лириум.

— Это ничего не доказывает, — отмахнулся страж. — Порождения тьмы живут на Глубинных тропах, естественно, у них есть доступ к заброшенным шахтам гномов, а магия у них инстинктивная. Им не обязательно осознавать… Но ты, конечно, как маг Круга, и сама знаешь об этом куда лучше меня.

Пожала плечами и скривилась против воли. Всё бы хорошо, только вот «как маг Круга» я в этом Круге и суток не провела. К тому же лириум у эмиссара… Я же им не отравилась, значит, чтобы обработать сырой лириум, ума у монстров теперь хватало.

В повисшей тишине Риордан не оглянулся, продолжая топать вперёд, но всё-таки нахмурился.

— Архидемон мёртв, — пробормотал он, обращаясь в пустоту. — Нет ни единого шанса, что орда объединится без него и обретёт самосознание.

Да, только вот есть одна мелочь: архидемон-то не мёртв.

Прикусила язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, но от злости трясло. Из-за дебильного поступка одного коронованного идиота я теперь тоже утаиваю такую важную, — жизненно важную, — информацию! Кровожадное супер-порождение тьмы в теле человеческого ребёнка с самосознанием — это же пиздец! Конечно, Морриган… Я верила в Морриган. Жемчужина Коркари была умнее и организованнее всех людей, которых я знала, но даже она никогда с таким не сталкивалась раньше. Да никто во всём мире не сталкивался!

Не знаю, действительно ли сталкивался Риордан с разумными порождениями тьмы, но гарлок в клетке его не впечатлил. Осмотрев тупящего в склизкую стену Иссохшего, попробовав его разговорить, но добившись только бульканья и рыка, выдержав паузу и сделав серьёзное лицо, страж вынес вердикт:

— Выглядит, как обычный гарлок.

И воняет тоже.

— А у него башка должна синим пламенем гореть? — фыркнула я и вдохнула ртом. Хлорки тут не хватало.

— Ну, вышло бы забавно, — усмехнулся Риордан коротко. — Но этот гарлок не говорит, не носит каких-то отличительных знаков. Как любое другое порождение тьмы. Я допускаю, что это может быть целый гарлок-вожак, они обычно умнее, но раз гнездо порождений уже было уничтожено…

— В эрлинге есть и другое, — перебила я. Разговор не должен был идти в таком ключе, и от волнения у меня пересыхало в горле: Иссохший изображал чёрт знает что, Логейн действовал на нервы своим выражением, а Риордан… Риордан помолчал, раздумывая о чём-то, а затем спросил:

— А о втором гнезде тебе наш молчаливый гарлок рассказал?

— Он говорит, — огрызнулась я. — Огрен сможет подтвердить, он тоже слышал.

— Огрен? Тот гном-пьяница? — Риордан вздохнул тяжко. — Солона, я ещё помню, как в Денериме он целых три дня подряд пытался убедить меня в существовании штанов-людоедов.

Логейн изображал памятник самому себе и зыркал недобро, а Риордан молчаливо наблюдал, как меня всю перекашивает. Чтобы окончательно себя закопать, я могла бы ещё растрепать этим двоим про память прошлой жизни, компьютерные игры и демона в голове.

Кинула бешеный взгляд на Иссохшего, но тот лишь раскачивался вперёд-назад и пускал слюни на подбородок. Вот же актёр херов…

— Буду честен, — прервал тишину Риордан. — Сейчас ферелденскому подразделению лучше бы показать себя, разобраться с насущными проблемами эрлинга, а не гоняться за фантомами.

— Значит, опять никакой помощи? — спросила я пресно.

— Орлесианские стражи были этой помощью, жестом доброй воли. Да и Вейсхаупт прислал госпожу Вулси.

— Да, конечно, госпожа Вулси будет нашим секретным оружием против разумных порождений тьмы. Отличная стратегия! — рыкнула я раздражённо. Логейн фыркнул еле слышно, а Риордан снова вздохнул, но уже устало:

— Во-первых, я вижу перед собой обычного гарлока. Во-вторых, даже если этот гарлок действительно особенный, прошедшие Посвящение рекруты исправили бы ситуацию и с этим, и с умершими стражами.

— Да они же могут сдохнуть на Посвящении! — взвилась я. Страж упускал суть, не хотел слушать и слышать, а теперь переиначил всё с точностью до наоборот.

— Они не будут рекрутами вечно, — ответил Риордан чуть тише и одарил многозначительным взглядом. Мол, так уже было.

— Хорошо, — выдохнула сквозь зубы и упёрла руки в бока. — Это произойдёт однажды, но зачем сокращать рекрутам жизнь специально? Когда заразятся скверной, тогда и посвятим.

— Нет. Если я прав, и это обычный гарлок, то даже сил недавно посвящённых хватит для зачистки оставшихся порождений, а если я не прав, то прошедших Посвящение тем более должно быть достаточно, — отрезал Риордан и уже мягче закончил: — Пойми, лучше знать заранее, сколько людей наверняка останется у тебя в час нужды, чем неожиданно лишиться всех разом.

Он смотрел пронзительно, будто слезу пытался выдавить, но у меня рвался только раздражённый рык.

— И когда? — спросила, уже заранее зная ответ. Риордан улыбнулся как-то предвкушающе.

— Сегодня, — сказал он и оглянулся на Логейна. — Надеюсь, самый молодой страж поможет рекрутам со сбором крови порождений для ритуала?

— Не сомневайся, — мрачно подтвердил Логейн, особенно кисло морщась на «самом молодом». Кажется, его Риордан уже достал.

Орлесианский страж кивнул сам себе, быстро откланялся и зашагал прочь, ясно давая понять, что на этом наш разговор окочен. Логейн смылся за ним следом, пока я скрипела зубами им в спины. Гарлок за прутьями выглядел, как дохлая рыба, пускающая слизь на пол, разве что раскачиваться не прекратил. Скверна пропитала воздух, вонь противно липла к коже. Я поморщилась и прикрыла глаза рукой.

Иссохший сипло засмеялся.

— У стража проблемы? — спросил он ехидно.

— Одна как раз сидит здесь! — рыкнула я и со злости вмазала по прутьям клетки. Иссохший осклабился широко, показывая острые зубы, и снова засмеялся. Жаль, никто больше его хриплый гогот в тот момент не слышал.

***

На Посвящении в главном зале крепости собрались только стражи и рекруты. Жаровня давала достаточно света и тепла, но всё это пафосное сборище в час ночи до боли напоминало Посвящение в Остагаре. Разве что меня теперь никто не пинал ногой. Да и Логейн торчал вместо Алистера. Как тень отца Гамлета заныкался в углу, только нос из полумрака высунул.

Пока Риордан замешивал свой адский вуншпунш на крови архидемона, порождений и лириуме, Огрен громко и недовольно рассуждал, что кубок на Посвящении обязан быть больше. Хотя тот на вид вмещал в себя не меньше пол-литра, гном тут же начал смотреть на Риордана исключительно исподлобья и спрашивал мрачно:

— Ты этим напёрстком на мой рост намекаешь?

Риордан даже пытался оправдаться вначале, но быстро смекнул, что бесполезно. Огрена во многом было бесполезно убеждать. Он как рогом упёрся, что хочет хлебнуть скверны и биться с порождениями тьмы, так и стоял на своём. И ладно если бы он только собой рисковал, а не тем, что кинет собственную семью. Хотя в какой-то степени я понимала, что соцпакет для своей семьи он бы на будущее обеспечил, даже померев на Посвящении, — в ордене с этим было строго, — но как по мне всё равно затея тухлая.

В любом случае, если отговорить Огрена за несколько месяцев так и не получилось, оставался шанс отговорить одного отступника, упорно подражающего сидящему в темноте Логейну.

— Эй, — позвала я из-за колонны, но Андерс, только увидев мою рожу, весь скривился и издал полный боли стон. — Тебе не обязательно становиться стражем.

— Амелл, я, может, принял самое лучшее решение в жизни, — протянул он недовольно. — Дай мне насладиться моментом.

— Но ты даже не знаешь, на что подписываешься! — шикнула я, он закинул голову назад и застонал обречённо:

— Иди и испорти жизнь кому-нибудь другому, зануда!

— Но ты можешь помереть на Посвящении!

Он цокнул и закатил глаза, полностью меня игнорируя.

— Ты знаешь, что тебе придётся пить кровь порождений тьмы? — я понизила голос. — Будешь слышать Зов архидемона сквозь Тень, видеть кошмары и топтать Глубинные тропы, пока не умрёшь, если не умрёшь прямо сейчас.

Андерс фыркнул:

— Ну и ладно.

— Тебе же яд придётся выпить! — прошипела я как можно тише, а то Логейн как-то подозрительно много пялился из своего угла.

— И что? — равнодушно спросил Андерс, лениво рассматривая Риордана. Оглянулся через плечо и смерил неприязненным взглядом. — Предлагаешь вернуться к храмовникам? Пока у них моя филактерия, они всегда меня найдут. Или, по-твоему, откинуться в карцере Кинлоха в полном одиночестве или от ножа в спину лучше, чем с фанфарами и от яда?.. Хотя вот ты-то была бы рада, умри я в карцере.

Отступник поёжился неуютно, свёл брови и отвернулся. Будто ляпнул больше, чем хотел.

Вообще-то… да. Я была бы рада, если бы он не вставлял палки в колёса. Свалил куда угодно и не показывался больше ни в Ферелдене, ни в Вольной Марке. Хоть с храмовниками, хоть без. Исчез, сбежал или пал смертью храбрых — для меня всё едино. Но он явно что-то своё вкладывал.

— О чём ты? — уточнила я. Андерс цыкнул раздражённо.

— О том, что я бы не просидел полжизни в подвалах Кинлоха, если бы не ты и твой этот тупица, — начал он запальчиво и поморщился. — Как же его там… Йован.

Это Йован-то тупица?!

— Йован не тупой, он нормальный парень! — гаркнула я взбешённо. — И вообще на себя посмотри!

В зале стало так тихо, что даже Огрен орать перестал. Андерс выгнул бровь, помолчал, а затем выдал недоумённо:

— Это же ты его постоянно тупым называла.

Отступник уставился вопросительно, и я почувствовала, как горячо у меня кровь к лицу прилила.

— Я… — замялась окончательно и неловко сцепила руки за спиной.

Солона, мелкая злобная засранка, какого хрена ты это говорила?! Йован же твой друг куда больше, чем мой!

Так. Ладно. Это было не в духе малефикарши, но ведь она могла поменять мнение. Все меняют мнения иногда, это не подозрительно. Совсем не подозрительно. Подозрительно так долго обдумывать ответ, когда даже Огрен снова начал гнать на Риордана, мешающего пойло из скверны, крови и лириума.

— Я ошибалась, — промямлила я наконец и кашлянула в кулак. — И тебе не стоит так говорить о Йоване. Он, может, иногда не очень осмотрителен, но он хороший человек.

Андерс уставился с любопытством.

— Амелл, теперь я тебя вообще не узнаю. Тебя заколдовали, что ли? — уточнил он с ухмылкой и задумчиво наклонил голову набок. Ухмылка стала ехидной. — Или ты пускаешь слюни уже не на храмовников, а на отступников?

От неожиданности я аж воздухом поперхнулась. Андерс прикрыл глаза и сквозь смех подытожил:

— Бедняга Йован.

Андерс очень ошибался. Но что бы он там себе ни надумал, если это хоть что-то в его голове объясняло не одержимостью, я готова была молчать. И если бы у меня так не пылала морда, было бы чуть проще.

Отступник всё ещё ржал и останавливаться не собирался.

— Завались уже, — пробубнила я сквозь неловкость и скрестила руки в замок. — Посвящение, в конце концов. Ты можешь умереть, забыл?

— Значит, судьба, — усмехнулся отступник. — Тогда передашь за меня привет своему тупице.

От тычка он легко увернулся и направился пружинящей походкой к уже отрявкавшему своё Огрену и закончившему с кровью Риордану.

Только когда он подошёл вплотную к орлесианскому стражу, Посвящение началось. Все фразы, которые Риордан произносил вслух, я уже знала. Он протягивал кубок с осквернённой кровью, а мне хотелось выбить эту поганую плошку из его рук. Слишком уж торжественно это было, будто предлагалось хлебать не стухший гаспачо из потрохов архидемона, а как минимум вкушать божественную амброзию и приобщаться к консервированным персикам. И почему я должна торчать здесь? Чтобы лишний раз посмотреть, как кто-нибудь окочурится? Что Андерс конченый, что Огрен, вдвоём решили подохнуть ни за хрен собачий, тьфу. На кой чёрт вообще я о них думаю?! Хотят дохнуть — да пожалуйста!

Я всё собиралась плюнуть и уйти, но всё ещё стояла и смотрела. Аж воротит от себя.

— Они знают, что делают, — подал голос Логейн, и я вздрогнула. Без брони подкрадывался хмырь абсолютно беззвучно.

Огрен взял кубок первым, подержал в руках молчаливо, будто примерялся.

—Это стандартный размер кубка. Клянусь, — серьёзно сказал Риордан. Огрен недоверчиво хмыкнул, нахмурился и приник к краю.

— Они, может, и знают о последствиях, — тихо буркнула я и крепче вцепилась пальцами в руки. — Но не осознают в полной мере.

Логейн ничего не ответил.

Я чувствовала чужую скверну кожей и кровью против воли, не могла никак отключить это ощущение или закрыться, деля с этим хмырём даже ощущения. Он не должен был здесь находиться. Тем более не должен был… ощущаться. Мне даже отвечать ему не стоило — мы прекрасно не общались тет-а-тет ни разу и дальше бы не общались столь же прекрасно.

Но его, казалось, всё это не трогало. Он смотрел на Посвящение отчуждённо, пока у меня до сих пор во рту отдавало той же гадостью, что в Остагаре. Я не была готова ко всему этому, когда надумала выпить скверны. Это было средство, а не самоцель. Крайне поганое средство, и теперь я это понимаю. Но у меня уже было время осознать глубину ошибки, а эти двое… Ладно, Андерса хотя бы не особенно жалко.

Гном как раз вылакал достаточно варева, замер на месте. Его глаза закатились, и на несколько секунд я задержала дыхание, каменея вслед за ним.

Но затем гном причмокнул и рыгнул громко.

— На вкус дерьмово, — поделился Огрен.

Белки глаз слепо таращились в никуда, но сам он стоял на обеих ногах крепко, даже не потеряв сознания. Риордан вылупился во все глаза, я выдохнула облегчённо. Андерс всё ещё переминался на месте, и когда Риордан завёл шарманку по новой, отступник выглядел и в сотую долю не таким весёлым, как минуту назад. Кажется, до него вот как раз только что и дошло. Вовремя.

— Разглашать тайны ордена рекрутам против правил, — констатировал Логейн, я глянула на него искоса, пока Андерс неуверенно принюхивался к скверне в кубке.

— А?

— Как я понял, в ордене принято замалчивать, что именно несёт в себе Посвящение, — прохладно разъяснил Логейн. — А не рассказывать об этом рекрутам, тем более не предлагать им сбежать.

— Если у тебя со мной какие-то проблемы, говори прямо.

— Не у меня, — вздохнул он. — Но на твоём месте я бы так не подставлялся.

Ой ли.

— Уж сама как-нибудь решу, что, как и кому говорить.

— В таком случае повремени с такими решениями. Вейсхаупт, может быть, и принял тот факт, что страж не умер вместе с архидемоном, — продолжил Логейн. — Но в Орлее любят пускать слухи. Об архидемоне в том числе. Всё, что ты сделаешь, как командор, будет использовано ими против тебя. Даже если это разговоры с рекрутами.

На мгновение пол будто ушёл из-под ног.

— Что? — сипло спросила я.

Андерс грохнулся на пол, разлил оставшуюся после глотка скверну. Риордан подскочил к нему встревоженно, спешно проверяя пульс, но я пялилась на Логейна во все глаза, забывая моргать.

Что он только что сказал об архидемоне?..

— Он жив! — радостно воскликнул Риордан.

— Он жив, — проговорил Логейн мрачно. — Такие сейчас слухи в Орлее.

По спине прошёлся нехороший холодок. Стоило бы выкинуть эти слова из головы. Морриган никто никогда не выследит, да и кто узнает, что она и Алистер сделали? Но он говорил так убеждённо, что мне стало ещё больше не по себе. Да и будь это правдой, Риордан бы предупредил. Ведь предупредил бы?..

Логейн отрешённо добавил:

— Если орлесианцы захотят найти повод, повод они найдут.

— Повод для чего? — переспросила я севшим голосом.

— Поставить здесь свою марионетку, конечно, — хмыкнул Логейн ещё мрачнее. — Ферелденский орден стражей никогда не был самостоятельным, а иметь свою маленькую армию на чужой территории очень заманчиво. Зная этих крыс, я скажу только, что тебе стоит быть настороже.

— Стражи вне политики.

— Кто же тогда не так давно захватил трон Ферелдена? — усмехнулся Логейн, но когда я уже ощетинилась и открыла пасть, он тут же покачал головой. — Я не отрицаю того, что сделал сам, не стану и загадывать, что сотворит необученный мальчишка на троне. Но можешь мне поверить, имперские замашки Орлея ничуть не изменились с тех пор, как последний орлесианский шевалье вылетел из Ферелдена. Их стражей это касается в том числе.

Бляха-муха, да он же просто грёбаный параноик!

— Мне нет дела до этой грызни, порождения тьмы важнее, — проскрипела я и насупилась. Логейн кивнул.

— Я верю тебе, — сказал он вдруг и на удивлённый взгляд фыркнул: — Насчёт разумных порождений тьмы. Если существуют архидемоны, могут быть и другие подобные. Но нельзя забывать обо всём остальном. Стражи могут думать, будто они вне политики, и бездействовать, но политика их не обойдёт.

Стоило бы выкинуть его слова из головы, но не получалось. Стоило бы. Но, кажется, я тоже понемногу становилась параноидальной.

Дождавшись, пока Андерс очнётся, Риордан стал сворачивать лавочку. Не слишком зрелищно, если смотреть со стороны. Но я постаралась выдавить из себя косую улыбку и отступнику, пришедшему в себя, и донельзя довольному Огрену, который, кажется, заново родился. В общем-то, они действительно вдвоём заново родились. Причём в рубахах.

А вот мне после слов Логейна всё давящая петля мерещилась, и я не могла прекратить ощупывать ноющий шрам на шее. Метка будто душила.

— Риордан, — окликнула, когда все уже разошлись. — Можно тебя кое о чём спросить?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся он безмятежно. — Хорошо то Посвящение, где никто не умер, согласна?

Он спрятал кубок в деревянный ящик с опустевшими мензурками и захлопнул крышку.

— Расскажешь об Орлее? — выпалила я, и Риордан удивлённо взметнул брови. — Там ведь недовольны, что я не померла вместе с архидемоном?

Риордан покачал головой, скрывая усмешку.

— Они удивлены, как и стражи в Вейсхаупте, но кто бы не был? Раньше архидемоны всегда умирали вместе со стражами, — пожал плечами он и улыбнулся широко. — Но если архидемон погиб в одиночестве, ты, должно быть, просто очень сильна духом.

Да-а-а… я бы сказала, что всё-таки демоном. Или аферой Морриган и Алистера. Но вряд ли Риордан или все стражи мира вообще одобрили бы хоть что-то из этого, так что я прикусила язык и промолчала.

— Этот гном, Огрен, — продолжил Риордан. — Кажется, собирается отметить своё вступление в орден. Хочешь его проконтролировать?

— Не особо.

— Вот и я, — хмыкнул он. — Раз уж Посвящение удалось, думаю, и мне пора сказать тебе, что я здесь только проездом. Орден останется в твоём полном распоряжении, так что если вдруг появятся говорящие гарлоки…

Риордан вручил деревянный ящик в руки.

— …Ты будешь знать, что делать, — закончил он удовлетворённо.

— Но я думала, тебя отправляют помочь с восстановлением!

— Зов, — ответил он запросто. — Логейн может задержаться чуть дольше, но меня ждут Глубинные тропы.

— Мне так жаль, — пробормотала я неумело. Не очень-то поддержка, но отмотать время назад или замедлить скверну я всё равно не смогла бы.

— Не надо жалеть, — Риордан меланхолично улыбнулся. — У меня будут пышные проводы в Орзаммаре, к тому же теперь в Ферелдене есть первые стражи из нового поколения.

Я нехотя кивнула, хотя всё равно ситуация паршивая.

— Но всё же… — прибавил Риордан задумчиво. — Мне нужно обсудить с тем парнем, который нас подвёз, Драйденом, его просьбу, но, возможно, исполнять её придётся тебе.

А, тот задохлик… Кабы теперь мне почки за дункановы микрозаймы не вырезали. Но как он сказал? Драйден?.. Что-то отзывалось в памяти: в Англии такой поэт, кажется, был.

— А не поздно его ночью будить? — пробубнила я, перехватывая деревянный ящик. Как ни возьмёшь, по весу всё равно гроб.

— Он мало спит. Хороший бы вышел часовой, — загадочно хмыкнул Риордан и потянул за плечо. — Пойдём, я познакомлю вас.

И я поплелась за ним следом, пытаясь взвалить гроб удобнее, но когда не только услышала, но и выслушала, что этот Драйден говорил, всё резко стало неважно.

— Вообще-то я искал вас ещё во время Мора, но, знаете, такая неразбериха была вокруг… — говорил Драйден, будто извиняясь. У него была очень чёткая дикция, но у меня всё ещё звенело в ушах после всего двух его слов, прозвучавших ещё в самом начале: Пик Солдата.

Я даже не вспоминала об этом человеке! Ни разу не задумалась вообще! Но Леви Драйден сидел на своей повозке, — немного помятый, но воодушевлённый, — и рассказывал, как его пра-пра-прабабка по чьей-то там линии геройствовала в свои лучшие годы, как ему надо обелить её имя, как Дункан бы был рад, счастлив и помахал бы ручкой из Тени по такому поводу. Риордан кивал с проникновенным выражением, мол, да-да, весь внимание.

А я думала, что если орденский маг из Пика Солдата всё ещё жив, то прямо сейчас я бы себе руку по локоть отгрызла за его знания и умения. Что если этот мир и впрямь так близок к компьютерной игрушке, то в Пике Солдата до сих пор должен был находиться самый старый малефикар из всех ныне живущих.

Авернус.


	9. Изоморфизм

Насколько плотно к Авернусу прилагается и толпа демонов, в полной мере я осознала, только когда Леви упомянул и второе название Пика Солдата — Гиблый Пик. Учитывая, что даже Дикие Земли Коркари ни на одной карте не значились как Вонючие Болота, В Которых Из Хорошего Была Только Морриган, Да И Та Сбежала, то и первым порывом было кивнуть, сказать: «Вот оно как», — а потом сделать крюк и радостно топать обратно.

К сожалению, Авернус всё ещё оставался единственным малефикаром на всю округу. К тому же шанс и на хороший исход всё же существовал, и это вселяло оптимизм. Отчасти вселяло. Насколько это вообще было возможно с постоянно цапающимися Андерсом и Огреном. Риордан, скрепя сердце, согласился отложить свои похороны и присмотреть за порядком в Башне Бдения, а Логейн не торопился возвращаться в Орлей. Причём довольно явно не торопился, раз шагал следом. Не то чтобы меня больше не воротило от его кислой хмыриной хари, но с демонами действительно лучше справляться толпой.

А вот прознай о визите хмыря Алистер… Хотя он-то что сделает? Снова надуется жабой и перестанет со мной разговаривать? Ах, вот уж где мировая трагедия… Всем срочно пасть ниц и плакать пять минут!

В любом случае на горных склонах узнать могли разве что редкие бараны.

Имперский тракт к Пику Солдата не подходил, а горы надёжно скрывали крепость от любопытных глаз. Единственный маршрут пролегал под землёй по паутине из шахт. Наверняка там должен был быть ход на Глубинные тропы, — в других местах серые стражи не заземляются, — но на удивление ни единого порождения тьмы там не обнаружилось.

Шахты с насквозь сгнившими подпорками явно забросили давным-давно, но Леви вёл уверенно и по заброшенным лабиринтам. На расспросы он только мямлил про то, что ему всё во снах привиделось. Если бы я сама не знала кинлохскую малефикаршу, подумала бы, что Драйден лапшу на уши вешает или ведёт в ловушку. Но, видимо, Авернус знатно покопался в чужих мозгах, и на вторые сутки Леви действительно вывел к крепости. Башня Бдения со своим деревянным забором такой внушительной махине, обросшей каменными мостами, пристройками и целой россыпью башен, и в подмётки не годилась.

Снег в Ферелдене сошёл ещё месяц назад, и заросшие травой и мхом скелеты в доспехах белели тут и там. Черепа скалились из земли, щетинились стрелами уже на подходе. Завеса грела не хуже солнца, пробивающегося сквозь еловые лапы, и по спине проходились фантомные мурашки. Но больше всего настораживала тишина. Ни птичек, ни ветра. Вообще ничего.

Драйден ушёл далеко вперёд. Первым же и подал голос с заросшего высокой травой пригорка:

— Вон там ворота! — Леви воодушевлённо махнул рукой вперёд. — Уже недалеко!

Огрен приложил ко лбу ладонь козырьком, заслоняясь от слепящего солнца.

— Это и есть легендарная крепость стражей? — хмыкнул он. — Выглядит как дерьмо нага, по хлебу размазанное. Хотя дай мне месяц и бочонок эля, и я из этой дерьмовой развалюхи конфетку сделаю.

— Всем бы нагам такое дерьмо, — буркнула я. — Лелиана бы озолотилась.

— А, пф-ф, конечно, — гоготнул он. — Шмуплз.

— Шмоплз.

— Как ни назови, а пищал одинаково паршиво, — отмахнулся Огрен. — Ты лучше мне вот что скажи: когда у стражей по ночам всякая муть перед глазами перестаёт плясать? А то уже и поспать нормально нельзя.

Пока я думала, как бы помягче намекнуть, что кошмары стражей пристают ко всем, включая даже частично устойчивых к магии гномов, или что я была предельно серьёзна, когда из раза в раз втолковывала о последствиях вступления в орден, Логейн решил проявить себя.

— Зов архидемона преследует стражей всю оставшуюся жизнь, — обрадовал он.

— Я не тебя спросил, — рыкнул Огрен и демонстративно обратился ко мне: — Ну так чё, командор?

Тебе пять лет, что ли?..

— Ты ещё и порождений тьмы будешь чувствовать, — пояснила я сухо, против воли повела плечами, но от ощущения проклятых мурашек так и не избавилась. — И я предупреждала об этом. Не раз.

Огрен поморщился и смерил Логейна брезгливым взглядом. Тот держал морду кирпичом. А ведь если бы бывший полководец сразу после Остагара так правдиво мысли излагал, была б вообще не жизнь, а сказка.

— Дерьмово, — протянул Огрен разочарованно, а затем снова заговорил, даже не пытаясь понизить голос: — Слушай, командор, а чего вообще этот кривоносый чухан за нами ходит? А то мне казалось, ты с малышом пикокрутом вроде опять по углам тискаешься, могла бы его взять.

Это он так Алист... Ещё чего! От возмущения воздухом поперхнулась.

— Ни с кем я не тискаюсь!

— Так я ведь не осуждаю, — отмахнулся Огрен. — Ясно же, что у вас, людей, мозги набекрень. Мне просто все эти ваши извращения не понять.

— С «малышом пикокрутом»? — прохрюкал еле слышно Андерс за спиной, я оглянулась, чувствуя, как рожа начинает гореть кусками. Он тут же поднял руки в примирительном жесте, но ржать так и не перестал. Аж слезу от натуги пустил, гадёныш.

— Обхохочешься, — проскрипела я сквозь зубы.

Леви обогнал всех нас, но теперь топтался перед огромной аркой. Сорванные с петель ворота гнили и зарастали мхом неподалёку в тени башен. От всего этого места зверски фонило, и я оглядывалась лишний раз. Тени от всего вокруг были явно длиннее, чем должны быть, иногда неправильные. Завеса так тянула жаром, что становилось некомфортно.

Завидев нас, Леви наконец собрался с духом и шагнул навстречу Пику Солдата, но запнулся на первой же ступени и пропахал коленями траву. А затем посмотрел назад круглыми от ужаса глазами. Охнул громко, рассматривая кусок белого черепа, земля с которого начала отходить.

И как только он подал голос, скелеты в траве вокруг начали шевелиться. На выбеленных солнцем костях уже не осталось ни плоти, ни сухожилий или того, что бы осталось от мышц, приводило бы в движение. Но грязь, остатки ржавых насквозь доспехов, трава, камни, абсолютно всё, что было рядом, лезло, катилось, будто внутри этих мёртвых костей росла чёрная дыра.

Скелеты скрипели латами, с сипом втягивая воздух. То, обо что споткнулся Леви, зашевелилось активнее, выбираясь из-под земли. То, что валялось под кустами, что заросло травой, осталось на лестнице и позади нас, всё это поднималось снова.

Они говорили. Кричали. Причитали даже, и я не знала, слышу это всё одна, или другие тоже могут? Тонкая Завеса по сути и не держала отпечатки прошлого, фантомы застыли в Тени, как насекомые в смоле. Вновь и вновь энергия повторяла те же эмоции, прожитые умершими века назад людьми, и это притягивало всё новых и новых демонов, духов, виспов и прочую завесную шушеру с такой силой, что волосы на всём теле дыбом вставали.

Огрен оглянулся. Оскалился во всю пасть. Он даже не пытался не выглядеть счастливым, наблюдая за восстающими трупами. Вьюгой бы их приложить, но вместо лириума была только мелочёвка, в которой этого лириума одни крохи.

Подстраиваясь под дикий стиль берсерка по сшибанию чужих голов, я напрягалась в разы больше, чем Андерс с Логейном. Тот хотя бы голову включал, а Огрен пёр напролом, и следить, чтобы ему самому башку не снесли, было сложно. Он рвал и метал, я скакала за ним, чтобы не упустить из виду, и Леви бегал следом, шарахаясь от рычащих трупов и только мешаясь под ногами.

Но Огрен собирал аншлаг, беря весь удар на себя, Леви даже не задело, а уже покоцанное редклиффскими зомби ухо мне так и не отрезали.

***

Внутри Пик Солдата оказался заплесневелым, влажным и вонючим.

— Нажья дрисня, — припечатал Огрен на входе, и на этот раз мне оставалось только согласиться.

Ну да. Насколько снаружи крепость внушала трепет, настолько же изнутри всё сгнило и поросло плесенью. Дыры в крыше и выбитые стёкла пропускали солнечный свет, но вместе с ним многие годы они пропускали и дождь, и снег, и ветер. Пушистый мох на стенах и грязные подтёки повсюду жили своей жизнью, к тому же белёсые клубки паутины тут и там не внушали доверия.

К сожалению, место не пустовало. Тишина на подходах к Пику Солдата очень скоро разразилась завываниями, воплями и руганью. Нежить облюбовала каждый угол и с жаром отбивала свои территории у незваных гостей. Начиная с каких-то призрачных фантомов в холле и заканчивая демоном гнева, выскочившим прямо из камина на третьем этаже. Всё вокруг проваливалось в Тень. И если в Кинлохе все искажения Завесы были завязаны на Ульдреде и том, что в нём поселилось, то здесь искажалось всё вокруг. Фонили сами предметы: ступени, картины, доспехи, чернильницы и даже ночные горшки. Воздух пах озоном так ярко, что у меня голова кружилась. Когда же и сердце всего этого шабаша показалось, дыхание спёрло в горле.

От потолка до пола, зависнув в каких-то миллиметрах над растрескавшимся деревом, висла огромная медуза. Это нечто переливалось, как мыльный пузырь, светило ярко до рези в глазах, открывая за собой зеленоватое нутро с неясными очертаниями. То тускнея, то становясь ярче, эта пакость вмещала в себе огромный пласт энергии, такой, что пространство вокруг неё искажалось, будто его затягивало внутрь. Мелкие мурашки волной пробежались по позвонкам, и я отчётливо почувствовала, как на затылке проступила пара чешуек, тут же прикрыла рукой, но они сразу слились с кожей.

От скопившейся энергии воздух гудел, за Завесой что-то волновалось, и я не могла перестать волноваться в ответ. Всё внутри воротило от того мерзкого ощущения, будто всё вокруг разъезжается тающим пластилином.

— Что это? — сдавленно пискнул Леви, и Андерс вздохнул.

— Разрыв Завесы, — сказал он буднично. — А я уж надеялся никогда такого не увидеть.

— Разрыв… — повторила я тупо, снова ощущая под пальцами чешуйки, и заскулила, зажимая кожу сильнее.

До взрыва на Конклаве оставалось минимум целых десять лет, но толпа псевдо-богоизбранных со светящимися руками и сейчас бы очень к месту пришлась! Ульдред истончал Завесу, но разрывов, — таких натуральных дыр в пространстве и времени, — в Кинлохе не было! Да оно без Якоря вообще закрывается?!

Логейн нахмурился и достал меч.

— Кажется, нас заметили, — настороженно сказал он.

За пеленой разрыва действительно что-то темнело. Неясный силуэт искажался ещё больше из-за наслоения развороченной Завесы, но по ту сторону точно кто-то тёрся. Лезть не лез, но и не уходил. А затем из разрыва протянулась лапа. Показались когти, слишком длинные бледно-зелёные пальцы в длину ладони, высунулся первый сустав, второй, а затем и третий. Тёмные когти громко черканули по старым доскам, осторожно переходя из мира кошмаров в мир осязаемый. Звук вывел из ступора.

— Огрен!

Дважды орать не пришлось. Гном с разбегу грохнул двуручным топором твари по пальцам, отсекая под корень, бледно-зелёные пальцы отлетели, Леви с визгом отскочил назад. Воздух загудел, и лапа тут же скрылась в разрыве. Плотная стена льда запаковала всё это вместе с кусками когтей и зелёной липкой жижи, оставшейся на полу. Частично и двуручного топора.

— Прости! — крикнула я. — Не рассчитала.

Огрен качнул головой и насилу выломал топор из зачарованного льда. Снежное крошево рассыпалось по полу. Разрыв всё ещё пульсировал, вращался в воздухе, как сопля на вентиляторе: не так быстро, как раньше, но проворачивалась раздражающе, и воздух с запахом озона заполнял лёгкие до предела.

— Этого надолго не хватит, — констатировал Андерс. — Когда разрыв наберётся сил снова, нам лучше бы быть отсюда подальше.

— Сначала осмотрим Пик Солдата, — сказала я холодно. Андерс драматично приложил ладонь ко лбу и запрокинул голову.

— А это не слишком? — пробормотал Леви и отвёл глаза. — Нет, я рад, что орден стражей так участлив к судьбе моих предков, но здесь столько демонов и этот разрыв…

— Ага, многовато магического дерьма в этой заднице, — гоготнул Огрен закинул двуручный топор на плечо, вздёрнул подбородок и ощерился во весь рот. — Повод размазать.

— Или нас размажут, — добавил Андерс. — По стенам.

— Ссыкло, — цыкнул Огрен раздражённо, и Андерс недобро оскалился в ответ.

— Напомни, а это не ты ли от дождя шарахаешься?

— Нарываешься, сопляк? — угрожающе проговорил Огрен, Андерс уже открыл рот.

— Мы осмотрим всю крепость. Сейчас, — прорычала я.

Они обернулись, затем обменялись брезгливо-скептичными взглядами. И хоть и рты позакрывали, но рожи друг другу корчить продолжили с новой силой. И почему у меня такое ощущение, что я в детском саду подрядилась нянькаться?

— Цвет ордена, лучшие из лучших, — едко усмехнулся Логейн, искоса глядя на этих двух остолопов. От раздражения хотелось ему напомнить, что и он тоже далеко не образец для подражания. Но кто же их всех в итоге в орден притащил?..

Вздох вышел особенно тяжким.

Ещё тяжелее вышел, когда мы всё же подняли на пару этажей выше и встретили то, что находилось в теле бывшего командора стражей, Софии Драйден. Оно облюбовало кабинет с огромной картиной над пустым камином. Полдень за грязным окном едва давал свет.

Одержимая повернулась на скрип двери. Вонь мертвечины тут же ударила по носу. Существо, сидящее в теле Софии, пусть и держало это самое тело, не доводя до полного разложения, но процесс явно шёл. Скверна расползалась по лицу тёмными венами под бледной кожей. Налитые чернотой струпья росли по её лицу и шее, уходя за металлический край крепкой кирасы. Но в целом, если бы не мерцающие глаза, в полутени она бы даже сошла за человека.

— Завеса становится тоньше, — сказала она и ухмыльнулась, слишком широко растягивая рот. Обескровленные дёсны с пожелтевшими зубами выглядели болезненно. Один из струпьев лопнул, оставляя тёмную дорожку осквернённой крови на её перекошенной морде. Андерс торопливо приложил пальцы ко рту.

Леви, глядя на эту образину с облезшей кожей и трупными пятнами, казалось, вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Он забулькал что-то про бабушку, но одержимая рассмеялась и облокотилась о стол.

— София. Командор, — смеялась она двоящимся голосом. — Всё разом!

Одержимая скользнула изучающим взглядом по всем, заставляя потрохами прочувствовать её силу. Существо прощупывало Завесу, и что-то внутри от этих тычков вскипало. Держало бы оно свои грязные пальцы подальше.

Оно будто услышало, остановилось, затем хмыкнуло едва слышно, и я свела брови.

Да-да, я поняла, что ты поняла. Выключила бы уже свой ебучий шаринган. Нервирует.

— Я вижу, — усмехнулась одержимая, натягивая пасть неестественно. — Для таких необычных гостей у меня есть необычное предложение.

— Какое?

— Амелл, это добланый демон! — прошипел Андерс взбешённо, и Огрен его одёрнул. Отступник недовольно поморщился и заглох. София неторопливо обогнула стол, и мертвечиной завоняло сильнее.

— Вы уже видели разрыв в Завесе, — протянула одержимая. Раздвоившийся голос искажался. — Его стоило бы закрыть до появления других.

— Стоило бы, — хмыкнула я. — Но что с этого поимеет демон?

Одержимая метнулась вперёд, и я с трудом не отступила. Позади лязгнуло чужое оружие. От трупа Софии Драйден жутко несло, а мерцающие в потёмках глаза выделялись куда больше. Она стояла на расстоянии пальца. Так близко, что каждую потемневшую вену под кожей видно было.

— А что с этого поимеет демон? — хриплым шёпотом переспросила одержимая. — Зачем демону это место?

— Мне нужен Авернус.

Одержимая качнулась назад, как кукла на верёвках, и я тоже отступила на шаг. Уголки её губ слишком сильно ушли вниз, делая гримасу до противного ненатуральной.

— Этой нужна голова мага из башни, — проговорила одержимая задумчиво и подняла взгляд. — Этой тоже нужна голова мага из башни.

У меня ёкнуло в груди. Значит, Авернус всё-таки здесь. Живучий ублюдок! Не даёт демонам разбрестись. Если у этого ебанутого деда аж двести лет получалось удерживать всё это место, кишащее демонами, то с одним Иссохшим он точно справится!

— Разве тут остались живые? — мрачно спросил Логейн. — Восстание против Арланда Тейрина было почти два века назад.

— Жив только один, — осклабилась одержимая. — Он заперся в башне, и если вы принесёте его голову…

— Не принесём, — перебила я. Кто-то дёрнул назад, сбивая с ног, и клинок одержимой свистнул перед самым кончиком носа. Логейн молча вздёрнул за шкирку, и я с трудом не завалилась снова.

Огрен вырвался вперёд с протяжным рыком, София отбила его щитом, как ветошь. Она подняла руку с мечом на уровень глаз.

— Даже не пытайся, червь! — рассмеялся голос на несколько тонов.

Одержимая скалилась, но не говорила вслух.

— Просто сдайтесь, вы ничего не измените, — продолжила она чуть тише, не размыкая губ, но её голос звучал со всех сторон, как сквозь воду. Длинные тени со скрипом кривились на полу, расползались из углов, а противных запах сжимал голову обручем до искр перед глазами. Одержимая будто становилась выше, её кожа синела, а тёмные вены расцветали чешуёй. Огрен задохнулся, упал на колени, хватаясь за голову, Андерс взвыл, сползая по стене. Логейн согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух. Леви грохнулся на пол.

— Вы все останетесь здесь, — прорычало существо утробно, будто стояло за спиной, и тяжёлое дыхание оседало на коже. Но это был только фантом. Один из многих.

Завеса так накалилась, что и лишнее сосредоточение ей почти не требовалось.

— Развеяние! — вопила я во всю глотку, срываясь на визг. Свет резанул глаза, и гравитация с утроенной силой придавливала потяжелевшее тело к полу. Чем больше силы я вкладывала, тем сильнее мне же и прилетало. Прилетело, конечно, и Софии, но перед глазами хороводом плясали звёзды.

Андерс где-то за спиной выругался. Огрен вскочил на ноги, озверело выпустил воздух, с тяжёлым хрипом подхватил топор. Он прыгнул на одержимый труп и снёс полголовы слитным движением, разбрызгав сгнившие мозги тёмной жижей по стенам. Одержимая бы уже гарантированно не встала, но берсерк не остановился. Он бил и бил, пока не разрубил тело на куски.

— Херова магия! — рявкнул он взбешённо. — Херовы демоны!

Шея затекала, но сил на то чтобы голову отвернуть не было, и я смотрела, как он рубит тело в доспехах на части. Металл со скрежетом гнулся, не поддаваясь сразу, но Огрен был сильнее, чем человек. Он краснел от бешенства и брызгал слюной, матеря демонов.

Закончил он только тогда, когда выбился из сил. Раздражённо сплюнул рядом с обезображенной мордой одержимой, тяжело опёрся на топор почти в свой рост. Оглянулся и спросил севшим голосом:

— Так… Они все так могут?

— Как? — прохрипела я.

— В голову влезать, — буркнул Огрен. Кивок его не порадовал.

Он заиграл желваками раздражённо и мотнул головой.

— Ну и поганые же твари, — рыкнул он глухо, но затем поднял взгляд и ощерился. — Слышь, командор, а ты того с ними… — Огрен кивнул сам себе важно и глубокомысленно закончил: — Ты молодцом.

Мои уши меня обманывают?..

Но Огрен продолжал кивать сам себе, а затем на него и вовсе напала мрачная задумчивость. Я бы даже не вспомнила, видела ли когда ещё у него такое активное и глубокое шевеление мысли. Впору насторожиться.

Мана восстанавливалась медленно, и я принялась копаться в сумке. Да, нормального лириума найти не удалось, но один гостинец из Амарантайна мог бы поправить положение. Вонь трупа перекрывала вонищу от месива, и собирать его пальцем было не так противно. А вот совать в рот — всё равно до слёз. Поморщилась и растёрла горькую тошнотворную массу по десне. Чувствительную кожу прижигало только так, а зубы сводило, будто от холода.

— Драйден в обмороке, — констатировал Логейн.

Леви полёг у стены, раскинув конечности в стороны. Вообще его бы стоило оставить ещё за границей крепости, чтоб он тут навечно не упокоился, а потом привести оглядеть всё по результатам. Но он ещё в катакомбах под крепостью все уши прожужжал, что обязан лично провожать. Паршивый же из него гид вышел.

— Если бы у нас был лириум, я бы смог привести его в чувства, — пожал плечами Андерс.

— Лови, — сказала и перебросила крохотный кожаный мешочек. Андерс сцапал в воздухе, недоумённо оценил содержимое и спросил озадаченно:

— Если это лириум, почему он такой зелёный?

— Примеси, — пробормотала я, всё ещё морщась. Мана восстанавливалась, пусть и не так быстро, как со скрежещущим на зубах лириумным зельем, а чудовищный горький привкус въелся в язык намертво. Отступник с интересом принюхался к смеси и попробовал на зуб, но его тут же передёрнуло. Он сплюнул на пол сине-зелёное месиво и прокряхтел:

— Амелл, это что за отрава?!

— В основном там масло и жир, но лириум тоже есть. У нас всё равно сейчас нет поставщиков, а лириумная полироль для меча — лучшее, что было в Амарантайне.

Андерс замер, повернул голову и вылупился ошалело. Даже плеваться прекратил.

— Полироль, значит, — пробормотал он ошарашенно. — Амелл, ты вообще в курсе, что у тебя в эрлинге гномы торгуют?

— Ну торгуют, и что?

Андерс обречённо провёл ладонью по лицу.

— И то, — он выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Почти все гномы-торговцы на поверхности повязаны с Хартией, у них обычно легко можно закупиться в обход церковников.

— Да-а-а, — я почесала затылок. — Насчёт Хартии…

Про трагичную кончину Джарвии отступник выслушал молча, снова провёл по лицу и больше мне ничего не предлагал.

***

До последней башни крепости мы добрались уже к вечеру, я задыхалась ещё на лестнице и на смотровую площадку к мосту до другой башни выползла в мыле самой последней. Стемнело рано, но и закатного солнца хватало, чтобы оценить степень разрухи. Шифер местами обвалился, а по каменной кладке явно не один раз дубасили. Трещины на камнях и помятая дверь…

Всё тело насквозь прошило болью, и я отпрыгнула назад.

Что за херь?..

Остановилась на месте, снова осмотрела всё вокруг ещё раз, но уже внимательно. Каменный мост между основной крепостью и одинокой башней проглядывался спокойно. Поросшая лесом округа тоже как на ладони. В ясную погоду верхушки деревьев расцвечивало, а горы на закате становились фиолетовыми. Ни стекла, ни дополнительных печатей под ногами. Плавящаяся Завеса фонила, и было ли тут какое-то особенное искривление — поди разбери… Протянула руки и тут же отдёрнула. Пальцы неприятно кололо, как после заряженного синтепонового пледа.

Где-то я это уже… Конечно! Вильгельм в Хоннлите не один был мастак на барьеры против демонов. То-то красавица Софи сама сюда не припёрлась с толпой подсосов из разрыва. Авернус же просто запечатался изнутри.

— Что, командор, поджилки затряслись? — усмехнулся Огрен, останавливаясь чуть впереди.

Гном стоял за барьером, вообще его не ощутив. Андерс и Логейн тоже прошли свободно. Леви с подозрением остановился за пару миллиметров до и уставился назад с немым вопросом.

А я стояла, как дебилка, перед невидимым никому барьером и понимала, что всё. Пиздос.

— Что не так? — уже без улыбки спросил Огрен.

Всё не так, Огрен! Абсолютно всё!

Прикусила губу и наконец спрятала руки, судорожно перебирая отмазки. Демоница в теле кошки годами в вонючей подсобке Вильгельма торчала из-за барьера, и я так же могу годами торчать у этой башни. Ровно столько же смысла. Спина медленно покрывалась холодным потом, вязало кишки в узел, а я мялась на месте без единого слова. Тяжёлое молчание замедляло время, выдавливало все мысли из головы. Только демоны и барьеры. И демоны. И куча демонов.

— Я… Э-э… — заблеяла вполголоса, слыша только шум крови в ушах. Лицо горело, а мысли приходили одна другой тупее. Ёбаный стыд. Чувствую себя ущербной.

Ну, вперёд-то я в любом случае не могу пройти. Может, назад?

Лампочка мигнула и зажглась.

— Нужно присмотреть за разрывом внизу, вдруг из него что-нибудь снова полезет, — промямлила я. Огрен и Андерс обменялись взглядами. Логейн задумчиво нахмурился и с тихим лязгом сложил скованные металлом руки в замок. А я выдохнула. Мысленно ещё и валидолу навернула. Со стороны, наверное, звучало жалко, глупо и необдуманно, но у меня уже наступила та самая стадия, когда выходят покурить на балкон в одних трусах. Не говорить же, что это всё антидемонический фэйс-контроль и его строгие рамки гулять не пускают.

— Одна башня же осталась, ну, — всплеснул руками Огрен. — Разделаемся и валим быстрее. Чего зазря торчать рядом с той херовиной?

— Не верю, что говорю это, но я согласен с вонючкой, — кивнул Андерс. Огрен зыркнул зло и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Спасибо, педиковатый маг.

— Без проблем, вонючка.

— Стражи, пожалуйста, перестаньте ругаться, — промямлил Леви, пока я ещё приходила в чувство.

— Вообще-то нам нужно обезопасить пути отхода, — вдруг встрял Логейн, и я удивлённо покосилась в его сторону. — Здесь слишком много демонов, чтобы оставлять за спиной открытый портал в Тень.

Если б это сказал не Логейн, я бы натурально прослезилась от умиления. А так просто стало неуютно. Вот уж от кого неловко получать поддержку.

— Кто о чём, а наш великий полководец сразу о побеге. Успех в Остагаре решил закрепить? — гоготнул Огрен злорадно, Логейн прищурился хищно.

— Пытайся язвить и дальше, гном, если тебе нечего возразить по существу.

— Стражи, пожалуйста… — канючил Леви.

— Так. Хватит. Я буду следить за разрывом, — выдохнула, свела брови и ткнула в сторону Драйдена. — Ты со мной. Остальные в башню.

— Командор, зря ты слушаешь этого… — начал Огрен.

— Огрен, — перебила я, и он с сомнением насупился. Не знаю, как всё виделось со стороны. Наверное, после Софии всё было не очень. Да и Авернус… Всё-таки он не просто маг. — Андерс, ты знаешь о Литании Адраллы?

Отступник удивлённо округлил глаза.

— Я слышал о такой, — неуверенно проговорил он, я пошарила в карманах и протянула ему уже изрядно мятый лист. Помедлила помимо воли: хоть и знаю наизусть, но всё равно от сердца отрываю.

— На случай появления других демонов или магии крови, — пояснила я. — Потом вернёшь.

В ответ он уставился с таким сосредоточенным выражением, будто у меня брови на лбу в узоры складывались, как в калейдоскопе. Без слов он забрал бумагу и нахмурился.

— Да, — пробормотал Андерс задумчиво. — Как скажешь.

— Неужто натрынделись наконец? — фыркнул Огрен, взваливая топор на плечи и шагая к башне. — Эй, кривоносый, а ты чего хмурый такой? Желчью подавился?

Логейн поперхнулся воздухом, и Огрен заржал в голос. Андерс бегло просматривал каракули на листе.

Хоть бы они втроём друг друга в этой чёртовой башне не перебили.


End file.
